Nuestro Primer Aniversario
by aCYeRi
Summary: La vida tal y como recuerda Serena antes de que estuviera al lado de su amor ¿o es todo solo un sueño?
1. El Principio

**~ Nuestro primer aniversario ~**

Hoy me siento sumamente dichosa de todos los momentos que he pasado a lo largo de mi vida, ha llegado a su máxima alegría mi corazón al saber lo que el día de hoy se celebra, debo decir que el pasado nos ha dejado heridas que aún no cierran pero que al menos a mi ya no me afectan tanto o mejor explicar que el hecho de estar a tu lado hace que todas esas cosas no importen nada…

La historia comienza años atrás en el último año de preparatoria en el salón del área biológica cuando un chico entra al salón tarde:

- Mira Rei, ¿ese chico que se cree? Llega tarde y encima interrumpe la clase.

- Hay Serena no seas así, lo más seguro se le hizo tarde, igual y tiene problemas ¿no?

- Bueno en eso tienes razón, pero llegar el primer día de clases tarde es algo imperdonable.

- Ya, deja el tema por la paz pongamos atención que la clase ha comenzado nuevamente.

Mientras el maestro escribía unas notas en el pizarrón Serena se quedó mirando al chico y diciendo para sus adentros: "mira que llegar tarde e interrumpir la clase, ¿quién se cree, el presidente de Tokio?..."

- ¡Serena! ¡Serena! ¡SERENA!

- ¿Si maestro?

- ¿Me estás poniendo atención o te parece más interesante lo que hay en la cancha?

- Disculpe maestro – ruborizada – no volverá a pasar.

- Eso espero porque a la otra no te daré a elegir…

Atrás del chico estaba la cancha de futbol, algunos chicos de la escuela estaban jugando en ese momento; la clase continua normal, Serena pone atención y al llegar la hora del almuerzo sale a comer con Rei, Amy ya las está esperando en la cafetería.

- Hola Serena, Rei las estaba esperando ¿por que tardaron?, ¿qué tal sus clases?

- Hola Amy, disculpa pero es que este nuevo maestro es muy exigente y no nos dejó salir hasta que terminó el tema.

- Si hubieras visto, mi primer día y ya me regaño por culpa de un tipo nefasto.

- Hay Serena pero lo tienes bien merecido, además fue tu culpa te distrajiste porque así lo quisiste ¿o no?, el chico no tiene la culpa de nada… que tonta eres Serena

- ¿Pues qué fue lo que pasó?

- Pues nada que un chico NEFASTO, llegó tarde a clase y pues la interrumpió… como me cae mal.

- Serena como dices eso, si ni tan siquiera lo conoces.

- ¡Pues no me importa, no me pasa, no me pasa y no me pasa!

- Ya Serena no hagas berrinche por favor, bueno pues yo les digo que en la clase me fue genial, el cambiar de opinión acerca del área a cursar fue lo correcto me interesó sobre manera el área de exactas, no tienen idea.

- Pues nos alegramos mucho por ti Amy, pero mira lo que nos has hecho, nos contagiaste tu pasión por Medicina y las que estudiaremos eso ahora somos nosotras.

- Bueno yo no quiero estudiar medicina… en si quiero ser Odontóloga.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes chicas, pero ya ven como son las cosas uno nunca sabe…

Las chicas siguen su plática acerca del área que han elegido, la hora del almuerzo llega a su fin, se despiden y se van a sus respectivos salones, para continuar con sus clases.

- Bueno chicas nos vemos a la salida ¿si? Por cierto Serena pon atención a clase y no andes culpando a otras personas.

- Está bien Amy pondré atención pero la culpa fue de ese chico.

- Hay no ya Serena pensé que lo habías olvidado, vamos a clase o llegaremos tarde y aún no sabemos cómo es el profesor que nos va a dar, ya vez hace rato al otro profesor.

- Si vamos, nos vemos a la salida Amy.

En el salón el nuevo profesor aún no llegaba, Serena y Rei platicaban entre ellas hasta que Rei decide comenzar a platicar con sus nuevos compañeros para conocerlos más. Serena no se siente cómoda.

- ¿Por qué les hablas Rei?

- Hay Serena tonta que no vez que vamos a convivir con ellos todo el año, es justo conocerlos ¿no crees?

- Si lo sé pero ellos iban en el otro salón ¿recuerdas?

- Ya basta Serena por favor y socializa no te van a morder.

Rei voltea atrás y se pone a platicar con una chica.

- Hola ¿Cómo estás?

- Hola muy bien ¿y tú?, que mala onda con el profesor ¿no? ¿A qué hora piensa llegar?

- Ni idea pero bueno no queda más que esperarlo

- Si ya que, por cierto mi nombre es Mina Aino mucho gusto.

- El mío es Rei Hino ¿y tú, cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Darien Chiba.

- Ustedes iban juntos en el salón A ¿no es así?

- Así es pero no nos llevábamos mucho hasta ahora que estamos solos en un nuevo salón.

- Ella es Serena Tsukino mi amiga y compañera nosotros íbamos en el salón B.

- Si claro las veía hasta que se cambiaron al turno vespertino.

- Si fue desafortunado pero bueno no teníamos otra opción.

En eso entra el nuevo profesor, la clase comienza y pide formar equipo Rei, Serena, Mina y Darien forman equipo para la materia, al salir de clases Serena y Rei se van juntas, Amy salió temprano y no las esperó mientras en el camino platican.

- ¿Por qué hiciste equipo con ellos? ¿Sabes que Darien me cayó mal desde que llegó tarde? y Mina he escuchado que es una sangrona.

- Serena no deberías ser así, tú no eres así normalmente; no se qué te pasa pero si no quieres formar equipo con ellos pues será mejor que consigas otro.

- Hay Rei está bien ya no me quejo pero no estoy conforme con la situación.

En los días siguientes una integrante más se une al equipo su nombre es Lita Kino que antes iba en el salón C el primer día no llegó por cuestiones que nunca fueron explicadas y los chicos no estaban de acuerdo ya que los temas habían sido repartidos pero ante la amenaza del profesor no les quedó de otra que aceptarla

- Ay, no que lata volver a hacer todo de nuevo

- Si Serena ahora si tienes razón y luego que esa chica dicen es que presumida

- Yo he escuchado muchas cosas nada buenas sobre ella.

- ¿No entiendo cómo es que son así entre ustedes las mujeres?

- Es algo que nunca entenderías

- Ya no me meto pero hay que hablar con ella para darle el tema ¿no lo creen?

- Pues solo en eso tienes razón y tú serás el que vaya a hablar con ella.

En los primeros días Serena, Mina y Darien se volvieron mejores amigos, Serena olvidó las diferencias que en un principio tenía hacia ellos y las cosas marchaban bien, incluso comenzó a gustarle Darien, el cual se encontraba dibujando algo en su libreta.

- ¡Ay, mira qué bonito!

- ¿Te parece?

- ¡Sí! Me encanta

- Qué bien –sonriente.

- Oye, Darien – sonrojada – si podrías…

- ¿Si, dime?

- Podrías dibujarme algo, por favor – apenada.

- Claro, pero si me das un beso

Serena completamente ruborizada no sabe ni que decir

- Está bien solo trae tu libreta o ¿donde quieres que haga el dibujo?

- En mi cuaderno está bien.

Mientras Darien dibujaba el nombre de Serena en su libreta ella lo observa, Rei y Mina hablan con Lita acerca de los temas a exponer y aprovechan para conocerla mejor ya que el primer día que la conocieron, ella se portó muy grosera con ellos a causa de que siempre fue una niña mimada y se le había dado todo hasta ahora.

- ¿Pero por que ahora estudias en una escuela de gobierno?

- Es que mis padres me están castigando ya que en la secundaria dicen que cambié totalmente y quieren que conviva con gente más "humilde"

- Lita pero si todas vivimos a unas cuadras de la otra excepto Darien el vive un poco lejos, la verdad no es que te contradigamos pero ¿no ves que todos somos iguales?

- ¿Iguales? Tal vez en cuanto a dinero, incluso hay personas que tienen más, pero yo me refiero a los principios, ideas, cultura.

- No lo puedo creer.

- Lamentamos tus ideas pero ahora si nos disculpas los temas que te corresponden son los siguientes: Sistema Respiratorio, Sistema Inmune.

- Perfecto, nos vemos luego.

Lita se va y Darien en ese momento está terminando el dibujo ve la cara de Mina que está súper molesta y decide averiguar qué es lo que acaba de pasar.

- Mina, Rei ¿qué es lo que pasa, por qué tan molestas?

- Debe ser por Lita

- Si Serena tienes razón, es por ella no estábamos tan equivocadas en cuanto a nuestras ideas, acaba de decir que la gente "humilde" no tiene sus ideas, principios y cultura solo por que ha estado estudiando en escuelas privadas.

- ¿Cómo alguien puede pensar eso simplemente por el hecho de estudiar en una escuela privada?

- La verdad es que yo he estado estudiando en escuelas privadas y hasta ahora que decidí cambiarme porque dicen que está es la mejor escuela que hay para poder ingresar a la universidad.

- Yo también, y la verdad es que no veo gran diferencia entre una y otra, es solo cuestión de ideología ¿no lo creen?

- Serena tienes razón ¿recuerdas en la primaria y secundaria? Nada cambió a comparación de ahora, solo las amistades.

- ¿Qué entonces todos hemos estudiado en escuelas privadas?

- Pues al parecer así es

- ¿Pero por qué Lita viene con esa ideología tan tonta?

- La verdad no tengo idea, pero por lo que se ve vamos a tener muchos problemas con ella.

- Por cierto Serena, ya le dijiste al chico que te gusta, ¿lo que sientes por él?

- ¡Calla Rei! – ruborizada.

- OH! ¿Quién te gusta Serena? ¡Dinos!

- Si anda di quien es el afortunado – guiñando el ojo-

Serena se ruboriza cada vez más ante la insistencia de Mina y Darien, Rei que en un principio comenzó a reírse ahora se sentía un poco culpable de que Serena se encontrara en esa situación.

- Lo siento chicos pero el chico no es de aquí, es cerca de donde vive Serena.

- Entonces ¿lo conozco?

- Si Mina

- Serena tienes que decirme quien es

Darien simplemente ahora se dedica a escuchar la plática de las chicas, internándose en sus pensamientos recordó el momento en que decidió no tener novia hasta que realmente estuviera seguro que era correspondido incondicionalmente. Las chicas que ya habían cambiado el tema se ponían de acuerdo para cambiar a Lita del equipo

Darien por su parte no dejaba de pensar en la joven de cabellos dorados que le gustaba, cuando le pidió el beso se sonrojo sobre manera, esa forma que tiene de mirarle, cuando juega con su cabello tan rubio, se ve tan preciosa a los ojos del pelinegro.

Darien en esta ocasión no se equivocaba en nada pero días más adelante se enteraría en una de las conferencias que el grupo del área biológica daba a los alumnos de 4to acerca del cuerpo humano, educación sexual, primeros auxilios, etc., cuando Serena saca una libreta y anota:

- Hola Darien

- ¿? Hola Serena ¿qué paso?

- Nada es solo que estoy algo aburrida

- Si yo también, oye por cierto nunca me dijiste quien es el chico que te gusta.

- Este… ¿y como para qué deseas saber?

- ¿Recuerdas a Kelvin?

- Si claro ¿el que tiene que ver?

- ¿Que no te gustaba?

- Claro, pero el solo quería jugar conmigo

- Ah pues no te equivocaste en eso, el solo quería jugar contigo, era mi amigo hasta que un día lo escuche diciendo que solo quería pasar un rato, traté de hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero nunca lo logré lo único que pude hacer fue alejarme de él y esperar a que tú no cayeras en su trampa.

- Pues de hecho, nunca nada pasó entre los dos, ¿entonces tú andabas siempre con él?

- Si así es

- ¿Sabrás que nunca te vi?, veía a Andrew, Richard y Kelvin pero a ti no

- Que lastima porque yo siempre te veía junto a Rei y Haruka

- ¡Qué pena!, entonces me conoces desde que entré a la preparatoria

- Así es, eres una persona que es difícil de no mirar

En ese momento Darien mira a los ojos a Serena la cual mira hacía el cuaderno toda ruborizada sabiendo que Darien la observa, pero no desea alzar la mirada, si lo hace se perdería en esos ojos azules tan bellos que desde hace pocos días se enamoró.

- Oye…

- ¿Dime?

- Es que me da mucha pena decirte esto.

- Dime, juro que me comportaré a la altura

- Es que… tu…

- Dilo que no te de pena.

- Me gustas mucho…

- …

- Lo siento, no es necesario que digas nada.

- De hecho, no estoy diciendo nada simplemente lo estamos escribiendo ¿recuerdas?

Los dos ríen y se miran fijamente el uno al otro.

- Tu también me gustas, desde el 1er semestre, simplemente que Kelvin se acercó mucho a ti y yo no sabía cómo decirte lo que el traía en manos, lamento no haberte dicho nada, luego en 3ero dejé de verte por que ibas en la tarde, hasta ahora que vuelvo a encontrarte, pero en el salón te portas muy distante, me coqueteas, pero cuando dijiste que alguien más te gustaba, mi mente simplemente se alejó un poco de la idea de conquistarte.

- Oh!, yo no tenía ni idea, la verdad no recuerdo haberte visto con Andrew, Richard y Kelvin, no tenía ni idea de que te gustaba, no pude resistir más debía saber si yo también te atraía.

- Pues si me atraes y mucho, de hecho me encantaría besarte.

Serena mira a Darien a los ojos completamente ruborizada.

- No hagas eso

- ¿Qué?

- Mirarme no puedo contenerme.

- ¿Contenerte?

- Si, contenerme a darte un beso.

En ese momento son interrumpidos por el maestro que les avisa que ellos serán los próximos en dar la conferencia. Los chicos se paran se dirigen a buscar su material y Serena es la única que no lo encuentra.

- No es posible, no las encuentro, mis notas, yo las dejé aquí.

- Tranquilízate vamos búscalas de nuevo, por ahí deben estar.

Serena sigue buscando sin tener éxito, Darien sugiere buscarlas en la mochila de Serena, para eso tienen que ir al salón, aunque Darien no plantea esa idea con la finalidad que Serena encuentre sus notas, si no con el afán de darle un beso. Serena acepta ir ya que dentro de poco comenzarán ellos y de lo nerviosa que está todo se le ha olvidado.

- Darien, es que si no encuentro mis notas estoy perdida.

- Tranquila, por favor ya verás que las encontraremos.

Rei y Mina que ya sabían que se gustaban mutuamente habían tramado todo, ellas escondieron las notas de Serena para que Darien la acompañara y las cosas se dieran, aunque Mina en un principio se sorprendió de la confesión de Darien, ya que a ella le gustaba tanto su amigo, decidió apoyarlo, solamente quería verlo feliz después de lo que le había pasado antes y aunque fuera increíble cada vez que hablaba de Serena sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, ella solo quería verlo sumamente feliz y si ella era su felicidad haría lo posible por que él estuviera junto a la persona que deseaba.

Darien y Serena en el salón

- Serena busca bien, no te preocupes por el tiempo aún les falta a nuestros compañeros, es probable que nosotros pasemos mañana y no hoy, no temas además las chicas pasan primero que tú

- Si lo sé pero me encantaría repasar todo una última vez, odio estar frente a tanta gente mirándome, me pongo muy nerviosa y no sé qué decir.

Serena sigue buscando vacía su mochila y no encuentra las notas, en ese momento recuerda que no buscó en todas las partes de su bolsa y decide ir a buscar de nuevo en la Sala de Conferencias, pero Darien la detiene, la agarra del brazo y la jala hacía el, se quedan frente a frente, tan pero tan cerca, Serena se ruboriza tanto no sabe qué hacer, Darien comienza a acercarse aún más, el corazón de ella late cada vez más rápido y su respiración se agita un poco de la cercanía de él, Darien que no resiste ya las ganas, acerca sus labios a los de ella.


	2. Un Gran Enojo

**Un Gran Enojo...**

Ella se acerca un poco a él, se oyen que alguien se acerca al salón y escuchan:

- ¿Qué hacen aquí no deberían estar en la sala de conferencias?

- Disculpe señorita, es que mi compañera no encuentra sus notas y pensó que las encontraría aquí pero ya terminamos de buscar, creo que las dejó en su bolsa en la sala de conferencias iremos a buscar de nuevo allá.

- Bueno los espero para cerrar el salón bien.

Serena y Darien salen del salón, Darien va un poco callado y Serena sumamente nerviosa por no encontrar sus notas, al igual que por el hecho de que la señorita prefecta casi los descubre a punto de besarse. Atrás la prefecta se queda cerrando el salón y cada uno de los chicos pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de pasar en el salón.

En la sala de conferencias Lita, Mina y Rei no dejaban de estar alegres al pensar en que esos chicos ya estaban juntos, aunque a Lita no le interesaba mucho la situación, el equipo del cual formaba parte le agradaba no porque eran buenos amigos, ni por haberle dado la oportunidad de quedarse en el equipo de ellos, si no porque sabía que más adelante podría sacar provecho de sus habilidades que al unirse los hacía un magnifico equipo.

Amy llama a Serena para ponerse al día ya que desde hace unas semanas no sabe nada acerca de ella, se ponen de acuerdo para verse en casa de Mina ya que ese día tenían un trabajo que realizar.

- Hola disculpe ¿esta es la casa de Mina Aino?

- Si adelante pasa, tú debes ser Amy, yo soy Mina mucho gusto, Rei y Serena no han llegado ya que iban a pasar antes a comprar el material para comenzar la maqueta que es lo que nos falta.

- Me alegra tanto que Serena muestre interés en algo, ya que sus notas en años anteriores eran pésimas.

- Deberías verla ahora, no la conozco aún totalmente bien pero se ve muy dedicada al estudio, Rei me comentó como era antes y si no hubiera sabido eso siempre hubiera creído que era una cerebrito.

- Si Serena al principio suele ser algo reservada pero una vez que la conoces es todo amor, encuentras a una amiga incondicional.

- Y Rei ¿Cómo es?

- ¿Rei? Es sociable pero desconfía más de las personas, suele pensar "a mis enemigos mejor cerca que lejos, así se lo que traman", pero es una amiga fiel, aunque después de lo que pasó con Michiru cambió un poco.

- ¿Michiru Kaiou?

- Si ella la traicionó, ¿va en el salón de ustedes no?

- Si y Serena la mira con mucho resentimiento, pero nunca había comprendido el por qué y me dio mucha pena preguntarle a Rei ya que aunque nos llevamos bien relativamente es poco el tiempo de conocernos.

- No creo que Rei se enoje, ella te comienza a estimar mucho igual que Serena, hablamos mucho últimamente por teléfono ya que ustedes salen un poco más tarde que yo.

- Qué bueno que me dices eso, yo a ellas las estimo mucho y más ahora que Endimión se ha enamorado de Serena.

- ¿Endimión, el chico que llego tarde el primer día, así se llama?

- Si él, se llama Darien Chiba pero desde que entramos a la preparatoria nos dijo que le gusta que le digamos Endimión.

- Mira nada más en definitiva creo que tendré que reunirme más con ustedes, ya que me estoy alejando de mis amigas y perdiéndome momentos importantes para ellas.

En ese momento tocan la puerta es Lita quien acaba de llegar.

- Hola Mina, espero no haber llegado tarde, traje cosas para que comamos cuando descansemos, espero les gusten.

- Pasa Lita adelante, deja eso en la cocina estás en tu casa, ponte cómoda.

- ¿Y los demás?

- No creo que tarden en llegar, solo iban a comprar unas cosas y se venían para acá, aunque Endimión no sé dónde esté.

- No me digas que no le avisaste.

- Claro que sí, es solo que se me hace sumamente raro el siempre llega temprano, igual y son ideas mías.

- ¡Oh! que descortés soy, Lita ella es Amy Mizuno, Amy ella es Lita Kino es la nueva integrante del equipo.

- Ah sí – mientras le tendía la mano – comprendo mucho gusto Lita

- Igualmente

En ese momento vuelven a tocar la puerta ahora es Serena, Rei y Darien quienes acaban de llegar.

- Hola Mina disculpa la tardanza pero es que Darien como siempre llegó tarde.

- Si, lamentamos el retraso

- Serena disculpa, pero ya te comenté lo que pasó

- Vaya Endimión tu nunca cambias, siempre con prisas, pero pensé que llegarías directo a mi casa.

- Lo lamento Mina pero me puse de acuerdo con Serena y Rei para ayudarlas con las compras.

- Me parece perfecto, bueno pongamos manos a la obra debemos terminar esto hoy para que no andamos apurados luego.

- Si claro, Amy ¿nos ayudarás? Anda di que sí tú eres buena para hacer este tipo de cosas

- Claro Serena, así sirve que platicamos bien porque hay muchas cosas que deseo saber.

- Qué bueno que llegaste Amy, a Serena y a mí nos hacía falta verte, tú sabes nunca es lo mismo platicar por teléfono que en persona

- Si lo comprendo perfectamente Rei, yo también deseaba verlas tanto.

Los chicos comienzan a hacer la maqueta sin contratiempos ayudados por Amy, al terminar el trabajo todos platican acerca de ellos:

Amy estudió con Serena Rei y Haruka en la misma primaria y secundaria, aunque en un principio estaba firmemente a estudiar medicina, terminó por decidir estudiar ingeniería ambiental. Rei deseaba estudiar en el conservatorio de Tokio, pero al ver a Amy expresarse tan bello de la medicina decidió cambiar su profesión aunque no precisamente medicina, decidió estudiar odontología. Lita estudió en las afueras de Tokio, deseaba fervientemente estudiar gastronomía pero al morir su abuela tan querida para ella decidió estudiar medicina. Darien estudió en una zona cerca de la preparatoria a la cual ahora asiste, él desde pequeño deseo estudiar medicina aunque todos le animaban a estudiar una ingeniería ya que era todo un erudito en matemáticas, pero el siempre vio las matemáticas tan simples y sin pasión. Serena desde pequeña como toda niña soñadora que es deseaba ser astronauta, pero al ver a su madre tan enferma decidió estudiar medicina para poder ayudar a todas las personas que pudiera y al escuchar a Amy con tanto pasión le dio aún más fe para estudiar. Y así fue como los chicos se conocieron aún más, se hicieron grandes amigos y Lita comenzó a estimarlos por cómo eran y no por conveniencia. Al terminar la charla y llegar la noche decidieron marcharse a su casa, Amy, Rei y Lita se fueron juntas ya que vivían a una cuadra. Darien acompañó a Serena a su casa ya que ella vivía del otro lado de la zona donde Amy, Rei y Lita vivían, como ya era noche no podía dejarla ir sola.

Al día siguiente en el salón de clases llega una chica buscando a Darien, lo cual sorprende a todas, su nombre es Setsuna Meiou que va a felicitar y entregarle un regalo a Darien quien cumplía años, todas las chicas menos Mina estaban sorprendidas por el evento que se celebrara ese día aunque Mina nunca imaginó que Setsuna iría a ver a Darien, todas las chicas a excepción de Serena felicitaron a Darien no sin antes reclamarle el no hablarles dicho que ese día era su cumpleaños.

- Lo lamento tanto chicas pero en mi familia no estamos acostumbrados a celebrar los cumpleaños, es por eso que no le doy tanta importancia.

- Aún así, debiste habernos dicho pudimos hacer algo para celebrarlo nosotras.

- Si Dari, la verdad es que esta vez si no te podemos perdonar el no habernos dicho, y tu Mina tampoco estás perdonada debiste decirnos.

- Lo siento chicas pensé que ustedes ya sabían.

- Pues no y se nos hace una grosería.

Darien se dirige hacia donde se encuentra Serena y deja a Lita, Mina y Rei discutiendo.

- ¿Qué no me vas a felicitar?

- ¿Crees que lo mereces?

- Merezco una felicitación, un abrazo, un beso y mi regalo - con una gran sonrisa.

- Pues déjame te digo que, para mí, no mereces nada, ni felicitación, ni beso, ni abrazo, ni regalo, pudiste haber dicho ayer que hoy era tu cumpleaños, estoy muy enfadada contigo.

- Pero Serena no pensé que lo tomarían a mal, además ya dije la razón por la cual no les dije.

- ¿Pero somos tus amigas no?

- Claro

- Entonces porque no dijiste nada.

- Lo lamento Serena.

Los chicos tienes sus clases normales y Darien va a dejar a las chicas a la parada para que tomen su autobús pero le pide a Serena que se quede un rato más.

- ¿Si dime?

- ¿Podrías regalarme el ser mi novia?, Serena tu me gustas mucho, desde que te vi la primera vez en 1er semestre, por favor se mi novia, no hay mejor regalo en la vida que ese…

- …

- Darien

- Deja de decirme así bien sabes que me gusta que me digan Endimión.

- Es solo que me gusta demasiado tu nombre como para cambiarlo

- Bueno pero dime que respondes a mi pregunta

- La verdad es que no puedo perdonar el hecho que no me hayas dicho que hoy era tu cumpleaños, creo que lo mejor será que me preguntes lo mismo mañana, hoy no me siento de ánimos para contestar esa pregunta y odiaría darte una respuesta de la cual puedo arrepentirme.

- Lo comprendo, pero por favor piensa muy bien las cosas, la verdad es que me encantas.

Darien fue a dejar a Serena a su casa algo desanimado por la respuesta que le dio Serena él deseaba tanto que fuera su novia que haría todo lo posible por conseguirlo. A la mañana siguiente a llegar a clase lo primero que hizo fue hablar con Mina para que lo ayudara con Serena.

- Mina por favor, ayúdame bien sabes que nunca en la vida había estado así por alguien.

- Si puedo verlo, deja ver qué puedo hacer con Rei, pero dime nunca nos comentaste que paso ese día que Serena "perdió sus notas"

- Pues nada, estaba a punto de darle un beso pero la prefecta apareció y no pude hacer nada

- Endimión ¿estás seguro que la quieres bien? No es que dude de ti, confío en tus sentimientos eres una de las personas más honestas y directas que conozco, es solo que te veo tan ilusionado y después de lo que pasó con tu ex, tu promesa, no sé ¿seguro no lo haces por despecho ya analizaste bien las cosas?

- Mina comprendo tu preocupación, mira se que Serena no es igual que Hotaru, no se parecen en nada y tu puedes verlo también, quise mucho a Hotaru pero después de que me engañó mi odio fue más grande que el amor, nunca podré perdonarla por haberme engañado con mi primo.

- Bueno, no recuerdes ya más esos momentos tan feos, si quieres a Serena, Rei y yo te ayudaremos a conquistarla.

Las clases comienzan normales Rei y Serena llegan, Mina habla con Rei en secreto y Serena se va con Amy para platicar ya que ve a las chicas muy distantes de ella. Darien mientras tanto espera con ansias la ayuda de sus amigas. Con Serena y Amy

- Amy es que Rei últimamente está muy distante me siento sola en el salón y no sé qué hacer con lo de Darien.

- Hay Serena Rei es nuestra mejor amiga, tal vez necesita un poco de espacio tu bien sabes cómo es ella, además tú como amiga eres muy demandante.

- Qué cosas dices Amy, se que ella necesita su espacio pero pasa mucho tiempo con Mina, no es que me den celos pero si tanto necesita espacio ¿por qué pasa más tiempo con Mina?

- Están terminando de conocerse, Serena no seas tan exigente con Rei comprendo que seas demandante pero no es para tanto, dale su espacio y verás que Rei sigue siendo la misma de siempre solo que tú estás en un momento en el cual necesitas toda su atención. Con respecto a lo de Endimión es algo que solo tú puedes decidir, yo solo puedo decir que no tomes ninguna decisión apresurada toma tu tiempo, tus antiguos novios te engañaron y no por eso Darien lo hará pero tampoco lo juzgues severamente.

- La verdad Amy es que me gusta demasiado, se que deseo andar con él, darme una oportunidad, tú sabes que he sido lastimada pero cuando estoy junto a él me hace sentir que estoy en el lugar más seguro en el mundo.

- Pues entonces, has contestado tu duda solo falta que tomes la decisión.

- Si, hoy hablaré con él.

Mientras tanto Rei, Mina y Darien platicaban como el podría acercarse más a Serena.

- Endimión, Serena en una de mis mejores amigas y como tal debo estar segura que tus sentimientos hacía ella son los más sinceros.

- Rei te aseguro que Endimión es un chico en el cual confiar, cuando quiere a alguien se entrega por entero sin esperar nada a cambio.

- Lo digo porque Serena ha sido lastimada muchas veces y no quisiera que algo malo le sucediera, te conozco poco Endimión y me agradas mucho te considero un amigo, pero Serena es mi amiga de más tiempo además soy demasiado protectora con ella, es una chica única.

- Lo comprendo perfectamente Rei, me agrada tu postura es bueno saber que hay amigas como tú y Mina que se entregan incondicionalmente, mis sentimientos por Serena son los más puros que jamás haya experimentado, sé que es corto el tiempo que la conozco pero con ella experimento algo que con nadie más me ha pasado.

- Está bien, te ayudaré aunque la verdad no haré mucho ya que tu le gustas a Serena, simplemente espera un poco más para declarártele aún no perdona el hecho de que no le hayas dicho que era tu cumpleaños ayer, de hecho me contó lo que pasó y hablamos, traté de tranquilizarla pero cuando algo la hace enojar no hay nada que la alegre.

- Bueno entonces esperaré unos días más.

Las clases finalizaron y Darien acompañó a las chicas a la parada para tomar el autobús esta vez la que decidió quedarse y hablar fue Serena, aunque Mina, Lita y Rei decidieron esperarla en el Café mientras platicaba con Darien.

- Dime Serena de que deseas hablar.

- De tu pregunta de ayer, ya tengo una respuesta.

- ¿Estás segura, no deseas más tiempo?

- Si segura

- Está bien dime que has pensado

- Aunque estoy molesta por no haberme dicho que era tu cumpleaños ayer, ya que para mí es muy importante el celebrar esas fechas, me gustas demasiado como para seguir enojada por eso, mi respuesta es… que deseo ser tu novia.

- OH! Serena no sabes lo feliz que me haces con esa respuesta, entonces ese es mi regalo de cumpleaños, es el mejor que pude haber recibido.

- No, ni lo pienses de hecho como castigo no he de felicitarte en tus futuros cumpleaños por no haberme dicho, además tú no consideras importante esa fecha ¿o no?

- No me importa, yo lo tomaré como el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido hasta ahora.

Darien y Serena alcanzan a las chicas en el café, les informan que ya son novios y la plática no se hace esperar.

- Me alegro tanto por ustedes, ya que se gustan mutuamente aunque Endimión ya sabes que si algo le pasa a mi amiga contra ti iré, así que trátala bien.

- Si Rei lo sé, ya verás que no le haré ningún daño a Serena, lo prometo

- Endimión, yo apoyo a Rei y confío en que no le harás daño a Serena, aunque Serena por favor tu también cuida de Endimión, es un chico como ningún otro.

- Claro que si Mina, Darien me hace entrar en un estado totalmente cómodo, seguro y único jamás había experimentado algo así.

- Chicos me alegro por ustedes, espero que esto no sea algo pasajero ya que hacen una linda pareja.

- Muchas gracias Lita.

- Por cierto, Serena tenemos de irnos, ya es tarde y no quiero que tu papá vuelva a regañarte por llegar a deshora.

- No te preocupes Rei yo la voy a dejar.

- De hecho eso es lo que me preocupa, ya que el papá de Serena es muy celoso y posesivo ¿verdad Serena?

- Si demasiado y encima sobre protector.

- No se preocupen, ahora vamos no quiero que las regañen.

Los chicos suben al autobús, Mina, Lita y Rei van platicando, mientras Darien lo hace con Serena; en lo que la plática sigue, el toma su mano suavemente entre las suyas, la acerca a sus labios y besa su mano dulcemente, Serena se sonroja completamente mientras el nerviosismo va invadiendo cada parte de su cuerpo al saber que el primer beso esta cerca. Los dos completamente nerviosos, sonrojados y deseosos de besarse se miran a los ojos y cada uno se pierde en los ojos del otro, Darien toma de la cintura a Serena y ella rodea el cuello de Darien mientras lentamente se van acercando el uno al otro, Darien muerde su labio inferior mientras cierra los ojos, Serena lo observa un instante más, cierra los ojos y los dos se funden en el beso más tierno y inocente que hayan dado. Los chicos se separan al oír a Rei decir: ¿Qué no piensan bajar?, los dos sumamente sonrojados y con la miraba clavada en el piso bajan del autobús y acompañan a Serena a su casa.

Mientras tanto en casa de Serena papá Kenji estaba sumamente desesperado porque su niña aún no aparecía, era la segunda vez que pasaba y no le agradaba la idea de que Serena estuviera en la calle a esas horas, hacía ya una hora Serena debería estar en casa, el timbre suena y va a abrir la puerta.

- Serena ya era hora, es muy tarde para andar en la calle.

- Lo siento papá no era mi intención

- Es la segunda vez que llegas tarde y tu Rei tampoco deberías estar en la calle.

- Lo siento pero tuvimos que quedarnos por un trabajo urgente para mañana – como odiaba decir mentiras pero lo vio necesario para que Serena no fuera castigada.

- Pudieron hablarme y yo iba a buscarlas ¿Serena y quiénes son tus amigas?

- Ah! Disculpa papá ellas son Mina Aino, Lita Kino y el chico es Darien Chiba, son mis nuevos amigos y compañeros de mi equipo.

- Mucho gusto Señoritas, joven que bueno que vino a dejarlas se lo agradezco mucho, pero bueno Rei te voy a dejar y por ahí dejo a Lita y Mina no quiero que nada malo les pase.

- No, no se moleste por favor solo vivimos a unas cuadras de aquí.

- Sr. Tsukino no se moleste Darien nos acompañará solo queríamos ver que Serena llegara bien, todas vivimos a una cuadra de diferencia entonces no habrá ningún problema además ya estamos súper cerca de nuestras casas.

- Si Sr. Tsukino no se preocupe yo las iré a dejar.

- Gracias joven, vayan con cuidado y muchas gracias por traer a mi hija.

Darien acompaña a todas a su respectiva casa y camino a la suya no deja de pensar en Serena, esa noche no concilia el sueño de tanta alegría y escribe una carta para su amada...

Continuará...


	3. Simplemente un sueño

**Es solo un sueño…**

Darien le da la carta escrita a la mañana siguiente y le pide a Serena la lea en el momento, no puede esperar ni un momento más si le gustó o no. Serena con sorpresa y alegría abre el sobre que contiene el escrito y lee:

De: Darien

Para: Serena

Hola princesa estás líneas que escribo salen de mi corazón, me haces inmensamente feliz al ser mi novia, ya es tarde y aún no concilio el sueño de solo pensar en ti, en esos ojos que con solo mirarlos me llevan al mismo cielo, has logrado romper las barreras que había formado alrededor de mi alma y corazón con una simple sonrisa. Siento que estoy en un sueño que nunca acabará.

Mi Salvadora.

Ojos color zafiro, no dejen de mirarme ni un instante,

Manos de marfil no suelten mi mano en la tormenta,

Labios color rubí denme la ambrosía y nunca la agonía,

Quédate por siempre en mi alma y vuelve a nacer.

Deslumbra el dorado de tu ser mi vista,

No me deja ver más allá de tu sonrisa,

Y no, no deseo ver más allá,

Solo quiero tu eternidad.

Sombras, malditas… compañeras, amigas,

Lamento despedirlas, aunque pensándolo bien no lo lamento…

Ha llegado a mí una blanca hada con intenso amor,

A limpiar mis heridas pasadas.

La flor de tu belleza nunca se extinguirá,

Que pase viento y marea, y no lograrán,

Alejarte ni un segundo de mi lado,

Porque yo para ti estoy destinado.

No se qué has hecho de mi, solo sé que soy tu esclavo y en serio soy inmensamente feliz así.

PD: Te quiero Tsukino.

Serena al comenzar a leer el poema escrito por Darien no puede evitar el sonrojarse y sonreír, se encuentra realmente sorprendida es la primera carta de amor que recibe en su vida y su imaginación no alcanzó a abarcar toda la belleza de la carta de Darien, lo único que logra hacer es decir "Gracias", Darien un poco decepcionado por el resultado de su carta comenta:

- Lamento tanto que no te haya gustado, esta es una manera de decir lo que siento por ti ya que cuando estoy a tu lado, las palabras se van de mí y no hay una sola que pueda describir lo que veo y percibo en mi corazón.

Serena al oír esas palabras comprende que él no pudo entender su reacción.

- Darien… Yo también te quiero, lamento no ser tan expresiva en este momento es solo que está carta ha superado todas las expectativas por mí hechas.

En ese momento se acerca lentamente a él y besa dulcemente sus labios. El día termina de la mejor manera que puede haber, las chicas completamente alegres por sus amigos se adelantan para que Darien acompañe a Serena nuevamente a su casa.

En el camino Darien y Serena platican más íntimamente de su vida, lo que les agrada, les disgusta, lo que nunca harían, lo quieren hacer y lo que harán. El tiempo se borra de su mente y al darse cuenta de la realidad están frente a la casa de Serena, la que abre en esta ocasión es mamá Ikuko que con una sonrisa y un beso recibe a su hija, le da las gracias a Darien y lo invita pasar. En la sala Serena y Darien siguen platicando hasta muy entrada la noche, al ver la hora Darien se retira no sin antes despedirse con un tierno beso en la mejilla de Serena, ya que son observados por sus padres desde lejos.

- Me paso a retirar Serena ya es algo tarde y aún no llego a casa, además no quiero causarte problemas, este día ha sido genial te lo agradezco mucho me alegro tanto de conocerte más, no imaginé que compartiéramos tantos gustos.

Se acerca lentamente para despedirse no sin antes decirle al oído un dulce e inocente "te quiero".

Al llegar a casa Darien lo primero que hace es marcar a Serena para seguir platicando, tanto dura la plática que ya amanece nuevamente, Serena que ya está quedándose dormida es arrullada por Darien el cual le canta:

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Pues mi alma vacía te esperaba solo a ti  
Eres el amor que esperaba  
Lo único que faltaba para ser feliz

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que mi alma vacía quería sentir  
Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí

Tú, has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser  
Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabía  
Y hoy te puso ante mí  
Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado siempre pertenecí

Tú, has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser  
Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti, Solo para ti  
Solo para ti, Solo para ti

Esto es de verdad lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar es junto a ti...Es junto a ti

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí

Darien logra escuchar la respiración de Serena mientras ella del otro lado del teléfono está dormida, escuchando en sueños la canción que él le canta con gran sentimiento, quisiera despertar y decirle que le encantó la canción pero sus parpados pesan tanto, ella sueña que está junto a él en un día lluvioso sentados afuera en el balcón de su cuarto mirando como caen las gotas de lluvia tan cristalinas; como adoran los días lluviosos, les traen recuerdos tan gratos. El solo logra decir "duerme mi niña que yo estaré velando tu sueño y cuando despiertes yo seré quien esté a tu lado acariciando tus cabellos de oro" seguido de esto cuelga.

Ese día los dos durmieron como nunca lo habían hecho antes tan tranquilamente, no les importó el hecho de dormir unas cuantas horas, simplemente no daban crédito lo que el otro había logrado en ellos.

Después de ese día el hablar toda la madrugada hasta el amanecer y quedarse dormidos escuchando la voz del otro mientras se cantaban canciones se volvió una actividad diaria, ya no podían dormir sin escuchar sus voces, total los meses pasaron como agua, tan rápido para ellos, se encerraron tanto en ellos que se olvidaron de lo que había a su alrededor.

Mina, Lita y Rei cada día se alegraban más por sus amigos, pero también se entristecían de que no estuvieran con ellas tanto tiempo como antes, no les importaba tanto eso solo que ellos fueran felices y así se veían, hechos el uno para el otro desde siempre.

Un día después de tanto tiempo Mamá Ikuko no pudo contener más lo que sentía y decidió hablar con Serena.

- Hija te veo muy feliz y me alegro tus notas son muy altas y me da un orgullo enorme que así sea, pero con respecto a tu amigo Darien está bien que hablen y sean así de cercanos, pero tu padre y yo creemos que no estás aún en edad de tener novio.

- Yo… solo… este… mamá ¿Por qué me dices eso?

- Lo digo porque es normal que hables con tus amistades, pero no veo que Rei, Amy, Lita o Mina vengan más a la casa me preocupa que pierdas a tus amigas solo por estar con el chico.

- Pero mamá yo le quiero…

- Si lo sé hija, pero porque no mejor también traes a tus amigas para que Kenji no se enoje, tu bien sabes lo celoso que es, pero también piensa las cosas, yo no quiero que por andar de novia de este chico bajes tus calificaciones, debes entrar a la universidad, luego tendrás más tiempo para novio.

- Mamá… pero por favor…

- Ya te he dicho Serena no me hagas repetirlo, será mejor que termines con el chico, si tanto te quiere más adelante podrán ser novios.

Serena se siente devastada ante tal ultimátum no puede creer que su mamá sea la que le diga eso, esperaba esas palabras de su papá, pero de mamá Ikuko jamás. Ese día no puede ocultar la tristeza que le invade, Rei que pasa por ella para ir a la escuela le pregunta qué es lo que pasa.

- Serena dime ¿Por qué estás tan triste?, ¿Te hizo algo Endimión?

- ¡No!, el no me ha hecho nada, es solo que…

- Vamos, vamos dime no te pongas así, igual y ahorita le encontramos solución.

- Es que mamá me ha dicho que debo terminar con Darien

- Pero ¿por qué?, ellos no saben que andas con él.

- Pues parece que no es así, no sé qué pasó Rei, es solo que no quiero terminarlo pero tampoco deseo que mis padres me castiguen tu bien sabes cómo son de drásticos, son capaces de cambiarme de escuela.

- Si Serena, lo sé la verdad no sé qué decirte en estos momentos, espera lleguemos al salón para platicar con las chicas y ver qué solución le encontramos a esta situación tan incómoda.

- Si, está bien me parece buena tu idea, espero podamos encontrar una pronta solución, no deseo separarme de él ni un solo día.

Las chicas siguen platicando acerca del problema en lo que llegan a la escuela al encontrarse allí, van directamente a donde se encuentran Amy, Lita y Mina para platicarles la situación esperando que ellas aporten ideas.

- Y así está el problema chicas ¿ustedes que opinan?

- No puedo creerlo, hay Serena es una lástima que esta situación se haya presentado, sobre todo porque tu notas no se deben a que andes o no con Darien, sino por tu esfuerzo.

- Lo sé pero estoy sumamente triste y no sé qué hacer.

- Lo mejor será decirle a Darien lo que pasa, yo se que el comprenderá.

- ¿Tú crees, y si no lo hace y lo toma a mal?

Darien llega sin que las chicas se den cuenta y escucha parte de la plática.

- Yo solo sé que debo terminar con él o si no me voy de la escuela.

- ¡Serena! Por favor tranquilízate, algo pensaremos para que eso no pase, déjanos pensarlo unos días.

- Además acerca de lo que comentaste que dijo tu mamá, de que no vamos a tu casa es verdad, tendremos que acércanos nuevamente nos hemos distanciado un buen, sirve para que tus padres vean que les haces caso y retomar nuevamente nuestra amistad.

Darien que solo ha escuchado solo una parte saca conclusiones rápidamente, solo que está vez para su desgracia se equivoca.

- Hola chicas ¿de qué tanto hablan?

- Hola amor, de nada importante – sonríe dulcemente.

- De hecho no lo creo, debe ser algo sumamente importante como para que tú también estés aquí y no hayas notado la hora a la que llegué.

- Hay Endimión tu siempre tan paranoico- sonrojada – ¿Sabes que es malo escuchar a medias? Por eso la gente luego se enoja, porque nunca escucha completa la conversación.

- Ya Mina, debemos comprenderlo también, Serena no debes excluirlo de esto porque creo que al final el sería el más interesado en esta situación ¿no lo crees?

- Mira quién habla Lita, hace un minuto decías que igual y no comprendía la situación.

Darien que solo se enreda más con cada comentario se pone sumamente serio y busca la mirada de Serena que evita el contacto visual de todas las formas posibles. Amy es la que decide aclarar las cosas ante el silencio de todas y la creciente confusión de Darien.

- Endimión pasa que la mamá de Serena le ha dicho que debe terminar el noviazgo de ustedes, a lo cual Serena se niega totalmente, ya que te quiere mucho lo malo de la situación es que si no lo hace sus padres podrían cambiarla de escuela y la verdad, no queremos que eso pase ¿o sí?

- Oh! Serena cariño, princesa disculpa es solo que yo pensé que…

- ¡Claro! Que ya no te quería -.-!, como siempre sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo Endimión.

- Yo… yo… lo lamento mucho Serena…

- No te preocupes amor, la verdad no quería preocuparte con esto, ya verás que saldremos de esto sin ningún problema.

- De hecho Endimión estábamos pensando en que lo mejor será que ustedes sigan normal como novios, aunque deben juntarse más con nosotras para que se vea que Serena anda con todos y no solo contigo ¿me explico?, aparentar que solo son amigos en su casa y aquí andar como siempre.

- Si así los padres de Serena ya no podrán dudar más y todos estaremos sumamente felices.

- Me agrada mucho la idea.

Todo el resto del día pasó como los días anteriores de maravilla, solo que esta vez los 6 chicos estaban reunidos, Serena y Darien platicaban con las chicas acerca de las cosas que se habían estado perdiendo cada uno de los grupos.

Rei, Mina Lita y Amy salían con Armand y sus amigos, Armand era el mejor amigo varón que Rei tenía y era su vecino de toda la vida, nunca fueron a la misma escuela pero en las tardes siempre jugaban en casa de Rei o él y Serena siempre iban a jugar con ellos.

- ¿En serio Armand hizo eso?

- Si, ni yo lo creí aún viendo.

- Me parece increíble siempre pensé que de los 3 el nunca sería capaz de robar el auto de sus padres.

- Pero fue maravilloso Sere y Endimión lo hubieran visto, se veía tan lindo haciendo eso solo por salir con nosotras.

- Querrás decir que contigo Mina

- Hay no es verdad, además su primo Yaten lo ayudó y ni que decir de Taiki.

- No Mina, no te hagas la inocente que se ve que se gustan…

- Si Mina, admítelo.

- Ya chicas, dejen de atacarme, si me gusta, pero ¿no creen que el no hace nada por mí?

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga que le gustas?, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas a Darien, que yo tuve que decirle que me gustaba porque si no el no hubiera hecho nada?

- Ah no princesa eso si que no, si lo iba a hacer solo que a su tiempo.

- ¡Si claro, cuando acabara el ciclo escolar!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Yo solo puedo decirte que des el primer paso y si él no da el segundo, es porque está ciego Mina.

- Claro que dará el segundo paso, tu le gustas mucho el me lo ha dicho es solo que es algo tímido.

- ¡Ay! Ese Armand, como siempre de tímido hay que ayudarlo para que le se quite ¿no lo creen chicas?

- Si qué tal si salimos este fin de semana.

- Si qué gran idea.

- Pero Amy a ti tendremos que conseguirte una pareja, nunca has tenido novio y la verdad eso es de preocuparse.

- No, no Rei,¡por favor!, ¡No vuelvas con lo mismo otra vez no!

- ¡SI, hay que conseguirle novio a Amy!

- Pues con Taiki ¿no? ¡Harían linda pareja!

- Jajajajajaja, no, no, no, Taiki es para ti.

- ¿Para mí?

- ¡Si para ti!

- Que ya los vimos el otro día echándose unas miraditas, que derretían el hielo eh!

- Nada que ver chicas.

- Decidido tendré que hablarle a mi primo Richard para que salga con nosotras, además Amy cada día se pone más guapo, digo no es que sea mi primo pero algo bueno tenemos los Hino, somos sumamente encantadores y guapos.

- ¡Que modesta!

- Es verdad, Richard está cada día más guapo, lástima que solo le gustes tú Amy, que envidia.

- Ah, ¿en serio princesa es una lástima?

- Yo… este… solo era broma amor…

Todos ríen, la plática se alarga un rato más y al finalizar las clases para sorpresas de todos llega el papá de Serena a buscarla.

- Hola Serena, vine por ti vamos apúrate que se nos hace demasiado tarde y apenas nos dará tiempo de hacer unas cosas.

- Si papá espera un momento deja término de guardar mis cosas, me despido de mis amigos y nos vamos.

- Te espero en el auto, no tardes.

Llega el fin de semana y los chicos salen como habían quedado, se encuentran en la Plaza comercial Fuji, las primeras en llegar son Amy, Rei y Serena, que siguen platicando en lo que van llegando los demás:

- Ah entonces por eso fue tu papá a buscarte.

- Así es Rei, mi papá llevaba meses planeando una salida romántica con mi mamá y yo lo tenía a ayudar, para que mamá no sospechase nada.

- ¡Qué lindo!, ¡Ay! Serena es que ayer todos nos quedamos preocupados pensando hasta lo que no.

- Lo lamento chicas es solo que no sabía la fecha exacta en que mi padre haría eso, por eso no se los comenté.

- Todos pensamos que había sido por lo que te comentó tu mamá, la verdad pensamos lo peor.

- De hecho, mi papá no me comentó nada acerca de que Darien va a la casa, platiqué acerca de eso, que el comprendía una amistad entre un chico y una chica.

- Oh, ¿y no le preguntaste que pensaba acerca de un noviazgo entre ustedes?

- Si y me comentó que aún soy pequeña para tener novio, que no le parece conveniente ya que mis calificaciones podrían bajar y no le gustaría eso en lo absoluto.

- Bueno mientras no bajes tus notas todo estará bien, además Amy y yo notamos que le pones más empeño a la escuela que antes y la verdad nos alegra mucho.

En ese momento van llegando Armand y Yaten saludan a las chicas de beso

- Hola Rei, Amy y Serena ¿tienen mucho esperando?

- Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?

- Hola, pues en si no tenemos mucho, quizás 5 minutos.

- ¡Hola! Armand, ya me dijeron eh!, ahora nada más anímate.

- Déjalo Serena vas a hacer que se sonroje completamente.

- Creo que ya lo logró Amy, pero dime Serena ¿cómo decirle a una chica que si quiere andar conmigo?, yo lo veo sumamente difícil y si me dice que no ¿qué hago?

- Ella no dirá que no, también le gustas no seas tonto ¿por qué los chicos son despistados?

- Es la naturaleza del hombre, es despistado o lento a más no poder.

- ¿Y si les dijera que solo lo hacemos para estar seguros y no sufrir un rechazo que por eso nos tomamos el tiempo necesario?

- Si chicas, imagínense que las señas que envían las recibe alguien más y no la persona que esperan, sería una gran confusión.

- Rei, Yaten y Armand: ¿Y tú Amy a quien le envías señas?

- ¿Yo? a… a… nadie y ustedes lo saben.

- Y ya te creímos – mientras todos ríen del sonrojo de la peli azul.

Llegan Lita y Mina juntas y por su lado llega Richard que al ver a Amy se sonroja completamente, Taiki va llegando atrás de Richard.

- Hola a todos ¿cómo están?, disculpen la tardanza es solo que tuve que ir a dejar a mi madre con sus amigas antes.

- Hola, espero no llegar tan tarde.

- Hola, venimos lo más pronto es solo que Lita tuvo un problema, luego hablamos de eso por ahora es mejor olvidar y entretenernos.

- Si, lamento la tardanza, no volverá a pasar.

- ¿Estás bien?, si quieres platicamos un rato más aun falta alguien en llegar.

- ¿Por qué será que siempre llega tarde?

- No sean crueles, es que su familia es un poco difícil.

Serena se hace la desentendida mientras Armand, Yaten Taiki y Richard la molestan para que diga algo a favor de Darien.

- Anda Serena, di algo o ¿no piensas defenderlo?

- Vaya, Serena sin opinión es sorprendente nunca lo imaginé.

- Es increíble ¿no lo creen?

- Vaya, vaya quien lo hubiera imaginado.

- Ya chicos dejen de molestarme, no pienso decir nada el solo puede defenderse en cuanto llegue.

- Ya, Armand deja a Serena tranquila no vez que no es el momento, además tú deberías estar haciendo otras cosas en lugar de molestar a Serena.

Yaten le da un codazo discretamente a Armand mientras él se sonroja completamente, Taiki le dice algo al oído y Richard se acerca a su prima que inmediatamente se quita y lo deja al lado de Amy.

Los chicos siguen bromeando un rato más esperando a Darien que aún no llega, mientras las chicas se acercan una a una a Lita para preguntarle cómo se encuentra ya que no puede quitar su cara de tristeza.

- Lita, ¿qué pasa?

- Déjala un momento más Serena es que no es nada agradable lo que pasó.

- ¿Es por el patán de tu novio verdad?

- Rei, debemos comprenderla, no la presionemos ella nos dirá lo que pasa a su momento.

- ¡Pero si es por ese tipo que se dice ser su novio… yo… yo lo mató!

- No Serena, no vale la pena siquiera molestarse, fui una tonta al pretender que un chico universitario tomaría en serio la relación.

- No Lita, no fuiste tonta el fue un abusivo, pero nunca comprenderé ¿por qué andar con Edmund sabiendo que es un patán?, se que cuando eras una niña él te cuidaba pero también escuchabas lo que se decía de él y las chicas, que es un mujeriego.

- Serena es que yo… me enamoré de él completamente, nunca pensé que me trataría mal.

- Lita, por favor permítenos ayudarte.

- Siempre vamos a apoyarte Lita pase lo que pase, tú eres parte de nosotras.

- Por favor Mina tu diles, yo no sé cómo decirlo.

- Si, comprendo… Yo fui a buscar a Lita a su casa y su mamá me digo que estaba en casa de Edmund, así que simplemente crucé la calle y toqué la puerta, como nadie me abrió estaba a punto de marcharme cuando escuché a Edmund gritando y como caían algunas cosas al suelo, toqué más fuerte, en ese momento Lita abrió la puerta y Edmund venía atrás de ella gritando que si se iba sin su permiso se olvidara de un "nosotros" entre ella y él.

- Yo… yo simplemente le comenté que saldría con ustedes y unos amigos, se molestó tanto al saber que esos amigos eran Armand, Yaten, Taiki y Richard, no lo comprendo rompió las cosas estaba completamente fuera de sus cabales, no sé qué es lo que pasó…

- Ay, Lita pues se molestó porque Armand y sus amigos son hijos de los inversionistas mayoritarios de las empresas Zukino-Otsuka, que es la "culpable" de que las empresas Hohki hayan ido a la quiebra.

- Pero sus padres son también inversionistas ahí ¿no?

- Si, las familias Mi**zu**no, Tsu**ki**no, Hi**no**, **Ot**ani, **Su**gai y **Ka**se

- ¡Vaya!, yo no sabía que sus padres formaban parte de esas empresas.

- No nos gusta hablar acerca de eso, no es de suma importancia para nosotros.

- De hecho por eso somos amigos, hemos convivido desde pequeños y nuestros padres son familiares o los mejores amigos.

- Yo no tenía idea de eso, ahora comprendo la reacción de Edmund aunque yo se que las empresas Hohki no se fueron a la quiebra por las empresas Zukino-Otsuka.

- Se fueron a la quiebra por un fraude multimillonario que hicieron.

- Ya no hablemos de eso, mejor Lita encontremos solución a tu problema.

- El fue muy claro, si venia que me olvidará de él así que las cosas no pueden ser de otra manera, me entristece sobremanera, lo quería tanto fue mi primer novio… yo imaginaba mi vida al lado de él.

- Lo lamento tanto Lita, pero es lo mejor nadie debe tratarte así nunca.

- Eso venía diciéndole en el camino, comprendo la tristeza que debe sentir pero fue lo más sano para ella.

- Estamos aquí para lo que desees Lita no lo olvides puedes confiar en nosotras siempre.

En ese momento va llegando Darien sumamente apurado por haber llegado ½ hr tarde a la cita.

- Hola chicas, lamento el atraso es solo que mi padre y yo discutimos por lo mismo de siempre.

- Si Endimión comprendo, no te preocupes.

- Vaya, ya era hora ¿no crees?, no te apures Endimión creo que todos aquí comprendemos.

- Igual que el primer día de clases, creo que ya sabemos quien llegará siempre tarde a las citas.

- ¡Llegaste!, que bueno amor no te preocupes por el atraso.

Armand, Yaten Taiki y Richard ven al recién llegado y lo observan detenidamente antes de presentarse.

- Hola, mi nombre es Armand Otani

- Yo soy Darien Chiba, un placer.

- Yo soy Richard Hino, al fin te conozco me han hablado mucho de ti.

- Mi nombre es Yaten Sugai un gusto Darien Chiba.

- Permíteme presentarme, soy Taiki Kase a tus órdenes Chiba.

- Me alegra conocerlos al fin, he escuchado mucho de ustedes muchachos.

- Esperamos que bien.

- Si, Serena habla maravilla de ustedes.

- ¿Serena?, vaya eso si es sorprendente.

- No sean así, ustedes saben que Serena los quiere como su fueran sus hermanos.

- Ya, ya Rei no te enojes bien sabes que es broma.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos?

- Entremos al cine y luego vemos que hacemos.

- Si, perfecto entremos al cine.

- Está bien solo aclárenme una cosa, ¿cómo es que se conocieron sus padres?

- Simple, nuestros padres estudiaron juntos la universidad y se hicieron los mejores amigos, aunque mi padre y la madre de Yaten son hermanos, los padres de Rei y Richard también son hermanos, saliendo de la universidad nuestros padres decidieron unirse y crear una empresa que tratará de abarcar todos los servicios básicos de Tokio y así fue cómo surgió la empresa Zukino-Otsuka.

- Que maravilloso y bueno ustedes como ya dijo Amy se conocen desde pequeños y han convivido siempre.

- Si, de hecho todos vivimos lo más cerca posible aunque los lazos más fuertes son entre los Hino y Otani, ya que viven uno al lado del otro, pero siempre tratamos de reunirnos seguido para no perder la amistad, además algún día tendremos que estar al frente de las empresas.

- Si algo me comentó mi padre hoy, por eso tardé en llegar, las empresas Zukino-Otsuka están haciendo trato con las empresas Chiba para construir unos hospitales y casas hogar, mi padre quiere le haga una investigación acerca de que zonas son las que necesitan más estos servicios.

- Qué bien, si quieres te ayudamos en la investigación.

- Sería maravilloso eso ¿Qué opinan chicos?

- Si claro mientras sea por algo realmente bueno tú sabes que siempre apoyamos.

- Qué maravilla cuenten con nosotros.

- De hecho Mina y Lita, nuestros padres andan en pláticas para asociarse, eso fue lo único bueno de la plática que tuve hoy con mi padre.

- Lamento que discutas con tu padre, la carrera que "tienes" la obligación de estudiar, pero me alegra tanto que no cambies de opinión, se que pase lo que pase, tú serás un buen director de las empresas Chiba.

- Pues eso no es lo que opina mi papá.

- Yo… digo que mejor nos olvidemos de eso un poco sé que tu padre comprenderá tu amor a la medicina, así como los nuestros nos han comprendido así que mejor vayamos al cine y luego y veremos qué es lo que pasa.

Continuará...


	4. Decisiones

**Está decidido…**

Los chicos van al cine y luego a comer a un restaurante cerca de ahí Armand, Yaten, Richard, Rei y Mina se van juntos en el coche de Armand, Taiki, Amy, Lita, Serena y Darien se van en la camioneta de Taiki, al llegar todos comienzan a platicar.

- Me parece increíble que nuestras familias estén haciendo trato, no esperaba que ustedes fueran los hijos de los dueños de esas empresas.

- Bueno Endimión tú no eres el único sorprendido.

- Lo que me sorprende aún más es como nuestros padres se están uniendo a las empresas Chiba Mina.

- Bueno mi padre me había comentado algo acerca de eso, pero no tenía idea de que también hiciera tratos con tu padre.

- Yo casi no hablo con mi padre acerca de sus negocios, prefiero que mi hermano tome el papel que mi padre desempeña.

- Bueno es que de hecho nos sirve mucho que las empresas no lleven nuestros apellidos.

- Que si los llevan Rei.

- Ay Rei cuantas veces tendremos que decirte que nuestros padres eligieron una sílaba de nuestros apellidos y formaron así el nombre de las empresas.

- Ya lo sé, ¿pero se imaginan que las empresas llevarán nuestros apellidos completos?

- Sería demasiado largo, y nos traería más problemas de los que ya tenemos.

- Si poder librarse de los medios en estos días es un lío total.

- Imagino chicos

- Bueno aunque las chicas, nos libramos de ello, uds. como varones y herederos están expuestos, si no pregúntale a mi hermano Daniel.

- ¿Daniel Tsukino es tu hermano?

- No por nada lleva su apellido.

- Es solo que el siempre dice que es hijo único.

- De hecho, somos 3 hermanos Daniel, Ángela y yo, claro yo soy la más pequeña y mi hermano por protegernos de los medios ha optado por decir eso.

- Casi ninguna de las hijas vamos a los eventos que hacen, preferimos pasar desapercibidas amamos nuestra privacidad demasiado como para que todo Japón se entere de nuestras vidas.

- Y nosotros somos los que pagamos los platos rotos.

- Ya va, es difícil pero te acostumbras no es tan malo además mientras seas lo suficientemente discreto nadie de los medios se interesa en tu vida.

- Así es Darien tiene razón.

- Ya va, Yaten y tú de cuando acá eres discreto, si eres el rompecorazones del grupo Zukino-Otsuka, los medios siempre hablan de tus conquistas.

- Ya paren de atacarme, que de unos meses acá me he tranquilizado completamente.

- Bueno ya comencemos a comer para ir al parque de diversiones.

- ¡Sí!, hay que apresurarnos

Todos terminan de comer y se marchan al parque de diversiones, Amy que es la más temerosa de todas prefiere esperarlos ya que no desea subir a ningún juego, pero ante la insistencia de Richard que le ha jurado que la protegerá ella accede. La tarde pasa rápido para gusto de los jóvenes quienes antes de despedirse se han puesto de acuerdo para volver a salir y ayudar a Darien con la investigación que le ha pedido su padre.

- Bueno amor aquí nos despedimos yo me voy con Armand y los demás para que no haya tanto problema, además tú no puedes llegar tan tarde a casa.

- Si princesa comprendo, Te quiero mucho Serena Tsukino, no sabes cuánto.

Serena y Darien se despiden con un tierno beso mientras escuchan comentarios como: "Chiba tú puedes", "Demuéstrale quien manda Serena", "Tomen aire", etc.

Darien se va con Taiki que amablemente se ha ofrecido a dejar a Mina, Lita y a él a sus respectivas casas.

Llegando a su casa Serena se encuentra con la novedad que la empresa de su padre posiblemente hará tratos con la el padre de Darien, su mamá vuelve a hablar con ella seriamente acerca del joven Chiba.

- Serena, yo te pido que por favor termines el noviazgo entre el joven Chiba y tú, se que le quieres pero ahora más que nunca debes entender que el andar con él se puede malinterpretar como la consolidación de el trato.

- Pero mamá tú sabes bien que yo no tengo nada que ver con eso.

- Está decidido Serena, hasta no saber acerca de la decisión definitiva tú no debes andar con él, si desobedeces estas órdenes me veré en la necesidad de cambiarte de colegio.

- ¡Mamá! Eso… eso es ¡INJUSTO!

Serena sube a su cuarto corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras marca el número de Rei.

- Rei, es definitivo o termino con él o me cambian de colegio.

- Espera deja marco a Amy para ver qué podemos hacer – marcando - Amy, va a pasar lo que no deseamos.

- Serena, nuestros padres ya han hablado entre ellos y tienen la firme decisión de que las cosas deben ser así, para no sentir que el noviazgo entre Darien y tú es por conveniencia para las empresas Chiba.

- ¿Nuestros padres saben que ando con él, pero como es posible?

- Ay, Serena que tonta eres, siempre nos han vigilado pero ahora eso no importa lo importante es que no te marches del colegio, lo otro luego vemos como lo resolvemos.

- Serena lamento decir esto pero en serio debes terminarlo, no hay otra alternativa hasta que las cosas entre las empresas lleguen a un acuerdo.

- Eso es demasiado cruel, es feo que puedan decidir con quién debo andar, nunca se los perdonaré.

Las chicas sumamente tristes cuelgan y deciden descansar mañana tienen que ir al colegio, Serena no logra dormir en toda la noche pensando en que debe terminar con Darien para que no la cambien de colegio y pueda seguir viéndolo, sin darse cuenta amanece y es hora de irse a la escuela, su padre va a dejarla y en el camino platican.

- Serena, yo… Perdóname hija pero es lo mejor para las empresas, los demás piensan que es una forma de presión y tú bien sabes que en los negocios no nos podemos dar el lujo de equivocarnos, igual las empresas Chiba no son la mejor opción para el negocio.

- Nunca comprenderé eso y ahora con menos razón deseo involucrarme en los asuntos de la empresa.

- Hija, de hecho esto que estamos haciendo es para que tú, Amy y Rei más adelante puedan entrar a la empresa sin problema alguno.

- Lo comprendía papá hasta ayer deje de comprender sus motivos…

Mientras Serena está bajando del auto su padre le comenta:

- Solo te pedimos tiempo hasta saber qué es lo mejor, sea cual sea la decisión de la empresa si hacer negocios o no, tú podrás regresar con el joven Chiba, además si él en verdad te quiere comprenderá la situación y te esperará.

Serena llega junto a Amy, Lita, Mina y Rei que han llegado al colegio más temprano de lo normal para discutir el problema que vuelve a surgir.

- Yo… lo lamento tanto Serena, no sé realmente que decir.

- Serena, lo mejor será que hagas caso ya ves que las vigilan y simplemente no han modo de engañarlos.

- Creo que las chicas tienen razón.

- Serena, yo te comprendo amiga tu bien sabes que deseo ayudarte, pero ante tales circunstancias no queda otra más que esperar a que Endimión comprenda la situación.

- Yo se los agradezco chicas, como no tienen idea.

Esa tarde Serena está completamente distraída Darien se pregunta el por qué pero el estar en clase hace que no tenga oportunidad de platicar con Serena, como lamenta verla así sin que pueda hacer algo para alegrarla. Llega la hora del almuerzo y todos se reúnen, Darien es el primero en hablar.

- Serena dime ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

- No, nada es solo que…

- Endimión, no pasa nada, este…

- Deja quizás anda en sus días

- Endimión, Serena está igual que siempre tú y tu imaginación.

- Solo a ti se te ocurre Endimión.

- Ya, ya chicas pero deseo escucharlo de Serena que aún no contesta mi pregunta.

- Yo… este… Darien… creo que debemos terminar nuestro noviazgo.

- ¿Pero… por qué?

- Es lo mejor, solo hasta que las cosas entre las empresas de nuestras familias se definan.

- Serena, yo pensé que… tú no eras así.

- Y no lo es.

- ¿O acaso deseas que se vaya del colegio?

- No juzgues rápidamente Chiba, o a la conclusión que llegarás no será una buena. Además si conoces bien a Serena sabes que ella más que cualquiera de las aquí presentes se rehúsa a ese tipo de cosas.

- Darien por favor comprende la situación no es tan grave, simplemente deben esperar hasta que las empresas tomen una decisión.

- ¡Ustedes son las que no comprenden, es molesto que otras personas decidan en tú vida!

- Darien, nosotras comprendemos y sabemos lo que es eso, siempre hemos vivido así.

- Endimión, somos tus amigas, te queremos y queremos a Serena, no deseamos que ella se vayan ni que ustedes se separen pero las circunstancias ahora no son favorables para que estén juntos.

- Si quieren que nos separemos eso tendrán Serena, tú y yo a partir de hoy no somos nada, lamento mucho esto pero si es lo que tu familia desea eso tendrá.

Darien se levanta de la mesa y se dirige al salón, desde ese momento se aleja completamente de Serena, Amy, Rei, Mina y Lita apoyan a su amiga los días pasan para convertirse en semanas y estos en meses, Darien no cambia en nada con las demás pero casi no se dirige a Serena más que para lo necesario. Serena está sumamente destrozada no logra dejar de pensar en lo molesto que se veía Darien ese día, lo quiere tanto, no, no solamente lo quiere, lo ama… y al darse cuenta de ese sentimiento se siente cada día más triste, casi no come y en clase siempre anda distraída, Rei trata de animarla y sale con las chicas y chicos pero ella no mejora en nada.

Darien por su lado se junta con Andrew y Richard sus antiguos amigos de salón, que lo invitan a bares donde se emborracha recordando a Serena a cada momento y diciéndose a sí mismo una y mil veces, que ya no la quiere, que la odia, que lo lastimó, que no es culpa de ella, pero que por hacer caso a terceras personas ellos no están juntos, siempre termina llorando y diciendo que la ama, que desea que las empresas ya lleguen a un acuerdo para poder regresar a su lado, que ya no puede pasar ni un minuto lejos de ella.

Continuará…


	5. Frío Invierno

**Un invierno demasiado frío…**

El semestre casi ha terminado y las vacaciones de diciembre han comenzado, Serena sigue sumamente triste pensando todo los días en él, mientras Darien por su lado no deja de pensar en esa bella chica que se ha robado su corazón. Diciembre pasa sumamente rápido con una nostalgia de otro año más que está por terminar, están a pocos días de navidad y los enamorados están aún más tristes por no poder estar juntos, pero Darien sigue igual o más distante con Serena. Los jóvenes de las empresas Zukino-Otsuka se encuentran en la fiesta anual para celebrar junto a sus trabajadores las próximas fechas, todos los integrantes de la empresa se encuentran ahí. Mientras las empresas Chiba se han fusionado con las Aino y Kino para llamarse Ino-Chi están celebrando su unión y se ha convertido en las empresas constructoras más grandes de Japón y comienzan a internacionalizarse como las empresas Zukino-Otsuka que es una empresa importante e internacional con varias sucursales alrededor del globo terráqueo que se dedica a los servicios básicos, entre otras cosas; así que Darien, Mina y Lita se encuentran en la misma fiesta algo nostálgicos por las fechas y por no encontrarse con sus demás amigos.

Lita le marca a Rei a su celular para ponerse de acuerdo y salir:

- ¿Qué pasa Lita?

- Nada, es solo que estamos sumamente aburridos y queríamos ver la posibilidad de salir con ustedes.

- ¡Ah!, me parece una idea genial deja reúno a todos los chicos y les comentó en 5 minutos de hablo y te doy una respuesta ¿te parece?

- Perfecto.

Mientras Lita le avisa a Mina y Darien lo que acaba de hacer:

- Le hable a Rei a su celular para ver si salimos todos, ya que después de hacer la investigación no hemos vuelto a salir.

- ¡Qué buena idea Lita!, la verdad espero que si podamos salir yo ya no aguanto ni un momento más a estar aquí, digo la fiesta es genial y la fusión de las compañías de nuestros padres es maravillosa, pero no puedo evitar el pensar que me la pasaría mejor con nuestros amigos, aquí no conozco a nadie más que a ustedes.

Por su lado Rei ya había reunido a todos y les había comentado los planes.

- Rei, me parece perfecto por mí adelante yo voy.

- Solo hay que avisarles a nuestros padres para que no haya problema.

- Sería genial ver a las chicas, desde que estamos de vacaciones no las veo.

- Comprende Serena sus compañías están fusionándose, tienen compromisos así como nosotros.

- Ya va, vayamos a hablar con nuestros padres y en 10 minutos nos vemos en la entrada para ver cómo nos vamos.

- Perfecto yo le aviso a Lita que nos vemos en el nuevo antro y provecho para hacer las reservaciones.

Todos se marchan a avisarles a sus padres, pero el papá de Serena le pide que se quede un momento más para darle una sorpresa, Serena les avisa a los chicos y apura a su padre para no atrasarse más. El padre de Serena la lleva con los ojos tapados afuera de las instalaciones y al encontrarse frente a su regalo le quita las manos de los ojos.

- Espero te guste, no deseo que andes más sola en la calle y era eso o un guardaespaldas, ya que en el próximo ciclo escolar se que saldrás más noche que este.

- Pero papá no tenias por que hacerlo.

- Claro que si hija, tus hermanos ya tienen uno nada más faltabas tú, además ya te dije no quiero que andes tan tarde sola y en la calle, recuerda que ahora tú, Rei y Amy tendrán que comenzar su vida pública aunque no lo deseen y yo se que tú no eres de esas chicas que acepta guardaespaldas.

- Yo… te agradezco la preocupación papá pero no hace falta, los chicos pueden ir a buscarnos, pero aún así gracias.

- Ahora sí vete no deseo que se atrasen más, por cierto mañana ya platicaremos de otro tema que dejamos pendiente hace 2 meses.

Se sube a una Jeep Wrangler de 2 puertas, como le fascina esa camioneta siempre dijo que cuando trabajará ese sería el primer carro en comprarse. Maneja hacia donde se encuentran los chicos que se encuentran sumamente alegres de que no haya demorado demasiado.

- ¡Vaya! Vez Amy no somos las únicas a las cuales hicieron regalos.

- Ya va, Rei esto se venía venir desde hace tiempo no por nada antes de entrar al semestre nos enseñaron a conducir y sacamos nuestros permisos.

- Vaya, ya era justo que las señoritas recibieran su auto, porque eso de irlas a buscar al colegio es una lata y ni se notan que son amigas, ¡eh! ya que sus gustos son muy parecidos.

- Calla Yaten deja de molestar.

- Ya va primo que eres el primero en decir que vayamos a buscarlas, aunque me asusta que manejen, ahora tienen licencia para matar – burlonamente.

- ¡Calla Armand que nosotras manejamos mejor que ustedes!

- ¿Y quién sabe por quién tiene tanta prisa en llegar Yaten a buscarlas?

- Si ¿por quién será?

Todos voltean a ver a Rei que se sorprende de que los ojos estén fijos en su persona, se ruboriza ante la insistente mirada de sus amigos; mientras Yaten se sonroja y pide que lo dejen de molestar; en eso el celular de Rei suena, ella se apresura a contestar:

- Si Lita ¿Qué pasó?

- Ya estamos listos llegamos al nuevo antro como en 10 minutos, ¿nos vemos en la entrada verdad?

- Si así es

- Bueno nada más te aviso, nos acompañan Andrew y Roger amigos de Darien ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Y a esos quién los invitó?

- Pues… Darien.

- Ya va, espero no causen problemas como siempre.

- Yo también lo espero, pero es la única forma para que Darien vaya.

Amy Richard y Taiki se van en la nueva camioneta de Amy que es una Jeep Liberty, Rei y Yaten se van en la camioneta de Rei que es otra Jeep Patriot, Y Serena se va con Armand, los chicos decidieron que como las chicas no toman ellas sean las que manejen además sirve para estrenar sus autos. Los chicos llegan se estacionan, se bajan y se dirigen a la entrada a esperar a Mina, Lita y Darien con sus amigos que aún no llegan.

- Que fastidio, espero no lleguen tarde por culpa de Chiba.

- Ya Rei, que desesperada.

- Ya va, recuerda que es muy frío con Serena así que se merece que le hablamos así.

- Dejen de preocuparse por mí, venimos a divertirnos ¿qué no?

- Serena tiene razón además nuestros padres no se portaron tan bien como deberían.

- Bueno está bien, tiene razón cada uno por su lado pero recuerden somos amigos y no deberíamos enojarnos entre nosotros, por cierto ahí vienen.

Lita, Mina y Darien saludan a sus amigos, mientras Andrew y Roger se limitan a darles una sonrisa.

- Hola chicos, ¿entramos ya?

- ¡Sí!

Rei se dirige al joven que se encuentra a la entrada del antro:

- Reservaciones a nombre de Rei Hino.

- Mesa para 10

- De hecho es para 12 personas

- Ah, disculpe permítame un momento en lo que notifico allá dentro para que no haya problema.

- Si no se preocupe, esperamos.

Mientras los chicos esperan a que arreglen la mesa platican, Serena y Darien se miran con ojos llenos de amor pero ninguno se acerca al otro.

- Si nuestras familias hoy acaban de fusionar las empresas, de hecho nuestros padres siguen esperando lo que la empresa de sus padres decidirá.

- Si, de hecho antes de venir acá nos han obsequiado unos carros, claro ni Mina ni yo sabemos manejar, así que decidimos dejarlos y nos venimos en el auto de Darien.

A Mina le regalaron una camioneta Eco Sport, a Lita una Escape y a Darien le regalaron un Lobo doble cabina que aún no salían al mercado hasta mediados del próximo año, al igual que los carros de las chicas.

- En definitiva nuestros padres se parecen mucho, las chicas también han recibido carros de regalo.

- Pero bueno a todo esto ¿esos chicos quiénes son?

- Disculpen que mal educadas somos, ellos son Andrew y Roger amigos de Darien eran del antiguo grupo donde íbamos Endimión y yo, creo que ahora van con Haruka.

- Ahora que mencionas a Haruka, ¿que ha sido de él?

- Pues nada, va con ellos y está decidido a estudiar Ing. Mecánica, ya sabes su amor por los autos.

- Él nunca cambiará

- Chicos ya esta lista la mesa, entremos.

Adentro todos los chicos se acomodan de manera que Darien y Serena queden juntos, deben platicar no lo han hecho desde el día en que terminaron por cuestiones ajenas a ellos, aunque también de manera imprevista cada una de las chicas quedó con el chico que le gustaba, Rei al lado de Yaten, Amy junto a Richard, Lita cerca de Taiki y Mina con Armand, Andrew y Roger se sentaron juntos, no estaban felices de estar ahí pero Darien les había pedido que fueran para no sentirse tan solo.

- Hola Darien ¿Cómo estás?

- Prince… Serena, yo estoy bien ¿y tú?

- Algo nostálgica, estas fechas me ponen sumamente triste además los extrañaba.

- Si nosotros también los hemos extrañado, quisiéramos salir más con ustedes pero nuestros padres y los compromisos han hecho que eso sea algo casi imposible.

- Si nosotros también hemos estado algo ocupados, que bueno que pudimos salir.

- ¡Serena, Darien! Vengan a bailar que a eso vinieron – Andrew y Roger que ven que su amigo está comenzando a platicar con Serena se desaparecen a conseguir pareja.

Darien extiende la mano a Serena y esta la acepta, se dirigen hacia la pista junto con los demás y se unen a bailar con ellos. Después de un buen rato de baile todos están algo sedientos y se dirigen a su mesa para pedir algo de tomar, Yaten llama a uno de los meseros que se encuentran ahí cerca para que les tome la orden.

- Yo quiero agua mineral por favor.

- Yo deseo una limonada con agua mineral, por favor.

- Nosotras deseamos un vodka tonic.

- Entonces por favor no traiga los vodkas tonics, traiga una botella de Vodka y una de Whisky por favor.

- Vaya no sabía que bebían chicas.

- Nosotros estamos igual que tú, sorprendidos.

- Serena vienes manejando no se te ocurra tomar más de una copa por favor.

- Rei, tú bien sabes que solo tomo una copa y ya, tengo antojo juro que no tomaré más que una sola copa y de ahí agua mineral.

- Nosotras también, solamente tomaremos una copa.

- Vaya chicas me sorprenden, pero por su bien espero así sea.

- Ya no las regañen que si alguien llega a ponerse mal le hablamos a un guardaespaldas para que nos lleve.

- Yaten tiene razón no se pongan en ese plan.

- Bueno, está bien sigamos disfrutando.

- ¿Han visto a Andrew y Roger? Tiene rato no los veo.

- Conociéndolos Endimión se fueron a ligar.

- Déjalos al rato regresan, ¿no crees que ya están grandecitos como para que los andes cuidando?

- Comprendo que mis amigos no sean de su agrado, pero les pido que se permitan conocerlos un poco más.

- Ya va, ya va Endimión está bien pero tú también comprende que si no nos agradan respetaras nuestra decisión.

- Prometido.

Los chicos salen a bailar, Serena y Darien se quedan en la mesa platicando:

- Me alegra tanto que vinieras, deseaba platicar contigo.

- ¿Y eso acerca de qué?

- De… nosotros.

- Serena, tú y yo bien sabemos que…

Darien es interrumpido por los labios de Serena que están unidos a los suyos impidiéndole terminar la frase, él la toma de la cintura y espalda y la acerca más hacía sí, ella agarra su cara y la acaricia mientras lo besa dulcemente, los chicos están observando desde la pista y Mina que está al borde de gritarles una frase es callada por Yaten quién le pone la mano en la boca y le hace un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, Armand jala hacía sí a Mina para seguir bailando y todos lanzan un tierno suspiro al ver a Darien y Serena aún besándose.

Darien recorre la espalda de Serena y la besa a cada minuto más apasionadamente, Serena por su parte rodea el cuello de Darien con sus brazos y le corresponde el beso, muerden los labios del otro y sus lenguas juegan coquetamente, Darien no desea separarse de ella, pero son interrumpidos por Andrew y Roger que acaban de regresar acompañados por Setsuna y Alice.

- Darien, lamento interrumpirlos pero nada más venimos para avisarte que ya nos vamos, acompañaremos a las chicas a su casa.

- Hola Setsuna ¿Cómo estás?, Alice que gusto verte.

Darien se para de la mesa para saludar de beso a las chicas, Alice es prima de Setsuna y las familias de los 3 se llevan bien.

- Es una lástima que se vayan tan pronto pero comprendo, haber si mañana voy a su casa a verlas, ¿se está quedando en tu casa, Setsuna?

- Si claro, ahí se está quedando como siempre, bueno nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta mañana Endimión.

Setsuna y Alice se marchan acompañadas de Andrew y Roger. Darien se sienta al lado de Serena y la plática continua:

- Serena yo…

- Darien, yo… yo te amo, no dejo de pensar en ti; me tortura el estar lejos, ya no deseo que lo nuestro siga así, deseo estar a tu lado.

- Serena, tú sabes bien que te quiero pero la situación no ha cambiado y aún no sabemos qué tanto tiempo se tomen las empresas en tomar una decisión, no deseo dejar de verte pero si tengo que alejarme de ti para poder hacerlo, eso es lo que haré.

- Darien, yo…

Serena comienza llorar y Darien la rodea y la acerca hacia su pecho abrazándola fuertemente, como desea no lastimarla más, que el sufrimiento que invade el corazón de los 2 se detenga pero la situación no cambia y si sigue así, el la esperará hasta que las cosas mejoren, él se acerca lentamente a su oído y le dice en un susurro "yo también te amo Serena Tsukino, te has metido en cada célula de mí y esperare todo lo que sea necesario para estar a tu lado."

Después de eso los chicos se van a bailar Serena está muy feliz de haber escuchado esas palabras de Darien, pero el frío que sienten los dos por aún no poder estar juntos, sigue habitando en sus corazones…

Continuará…


	6. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Una Feliz Navidad para las chicas…**

Las chicas se han marchado llevando a casa de Armand a sus amigos, mientras Darien deja a las chicas – Mina y Lita – en sus casas:

- Ya Darien, dinos ¿te reconciliaste con Serena?

- No, solo platicamos del nosotros que aún no existe y deseamos.

- Pero se miran con tanto amor el uno al otro

- Y qué decir del beso que se dieron.

- Yo… chicas… amo profundamente a Serena y hoy Serena me ha dicho que también me ama.

- Eso es maravilloso Darien

- Entonces ¿por qué no han regresado?

- No deseamos por ahora contradecir a sus padres.

- Pero entre ustedes ya todo está aclarado ¿verdad?

- ¿Ya se hablaran bien?

- Si, ya nos hablaremos bien, creo que ninguno de los dos podía con la idea de hablarnos como amigos, hasta no saber que era correspondido el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro y que tendremos la oportunidad de regresar más adelante.

- Los comprendemos totalmente Darien

- El amor que hay entre ustedes es sumamente inmenso y puro.

Por su parte los chicos llegaron a casa de Armand ya que habían decidido quedarse ahí para seguir con la fiesta, eran las 4:00 de la mañana y los chicos seguían platicando y de fondo estaban escuchando una balada:

- Ya les dije que no nos hemos reconciliado, solo platicamos acerca de lo que sentimos, le dije que lo amo…

- ¿Y él que contestó?

- Ya Rei, deja igual y Serena no quiere platicar acerca de eso y ante la insistencia de todos ustedes lo está diciendo.

- No te preocupes Amy, él me dijo que me quería después de que Setsuna y Alice se marcharan.

- ¿Entonces solo te quiere?

- ¿Fue por eso que lloraste?

- Es que, me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos por las razones que todos sabemos, entonces fue ahí cuando comencé a llorar…

- Pero ¿Por qué lloraste?

- Amy es obvio, no le dijo que la amaba.

- ¡En definitiva ustedes no saben escuchar, dejen que termine de platicar y luego hacen las preguntas!

- Pues lloré por que fue como si me dijera que no deseaba regresar conmigo, pero cuando lloré me abrazó y me dijo al oído:

Flash Back

- _ Serena, tú sabes bien que te quiero pero la situación no ha cambiado y aún no sabemos qué tanto tiempo se tomen las empresas en tomar una decisión, no deseo dejar de verte pero si tengo que alejarme de ti para poder hacerlo, eso es lo que haré._

- _Darien, yo… _

_Serena comienza llorar y Darien la rodea y la acerca hacia su pecho abrazándola fuertemente, como desea no lastimarla más, que el sufrimiento que invade el corazón de los 2 se detenga pero la situación no cambia y si sigue así, el la esperará hasta que las cosas mejoren, él se acerca lentamente a su oído y le dice en un susurro "yo también te amo Serena Tsukino, te has metido en cada célula de mí y esperare todo lo que sea necesario para estar a tu lado."_

Fin del Flash Back

- Ese Chiba, es sumamente cauteloso y tú Serena deberías ser igual, se más paciente.

- Taiki es que… ¿Cómo reaccionarias tú ente la situación por la que estoy pasando?

- Es que yo… yo… no sabría que hacer realmente.

- ¿Comprendes el por qué reaccionamos así?, pero claro ustedes son más prácticos, si se puede que bien y si no igual.

- Las comprendemos pero siempre deberían esperar un poco más antes de romper en llanto.

- A veces es imposible controlar las emociones, se salen de control y es totalmente difícil controlarlas.

- Bueno pero llegamos a la conclusión de que los 2 se aman, solo queda esperar a que las cosas en las empresas se resuelvan sin problema alguno.

- Yo creo que ya falta poco a lo mucho dos meses más.

- ¡Uy!, lo bueno es que no falta mucho ¿Qué no saben que una semana es como un año?, ahora imagínense esperarse 2 meses es una E-TER-NI-DAD.

- Prima contrólate, no te exaltes comprende a estos chicos insensibles que como ellos aún no se atreven a hablarle a las chicas que les gustan piensan que todos deben ser así.

- ¡Ah!, entonces eso quiere decir que Amy y tú ya son novios ¿no es así?

- Serena – sonrojada – por favor que cosas dices.

- ¡Vaya, Primo! ¡Qué callado te lo tenías eh, que pícaros son!

- Pero cuenten ¿cómo fue que se hicieron novios?

- Si ¿desde cuándo?

- Fue apenas hace 1 semana – apenado – cuando la fui a dejar a su casa.

- Sí, estuvimos hablando en su coche antes de entrar a casa.

Hace una semana atrás en el auto de Richard:

- _A... Amy, deseo platicar contigo acerca de algo muy importante para mí._

- _Si Richard dime, tú sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo, anda de que se trata._

_Mientras Amy dice esto pone una mano sobre las manos de Richard que juegan entre ellas, logrando con esta acción un leve rubor en el rostro de Richard._

- _Amy, yo… _

- _Vamos Richard tranquilízate, estoy contigo siempre voy a estar contigo ¿lo sabes no?_

- _De eso quería hablar, de nosotros… yo…_

- _¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Para mí todo está bien entre tú y yo, corrígeme si me equivoco_

- _Las cosas entre nosotros pueden estar mejor Amy ¿no lo crees?_

- _Richard, no comprendo a que te refieres por favor se un poco más claro, me confundes._

- _¿Qué acaso no ves que estoy enamorado de ti Amy Mizuno?, lo estoy desde que éramos pequeños, siempre has estado en mi mente, yo…estoy profundamente ena…morado de ti…_

_Amy al escuchar esto quedó completamente muda, su expresión de sorpresa era evidente y a pesar de que deseaba contestarle algo a Richard, a su mente y boca no llegaban las palabras._

- _…_

- _No… no tienes que decir nada, solo deseaba que lo supieras._

_Amy aún no sale de su asombro después de un minuto más logra articular ideas para responder la reciente confesión de Richard._

- _Richard, yo… no sé realmente que decir, tú eres parte de la familia me sorprende enormemente que me digas eso, yo nunca concebí que…_

_Richard calla a Amy poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios y la mira con una ternura inmensa provocando en Amy un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo y que se sonroje._

- _Ya te he dicho que no necesitas decir nada, solo deseaba que estuvieras enterada de mis sentimientos por ti._

_Amy mira dulcemente a Richard y sin que lo noten los 2 se van acercando el uno al otro, Amy acaricia suave y lentamente el rostro de él mientras dice casi inaudible "Richard, yo… yo también estoy enamorada de ti", sus labios después de esto se unen en un maravilloso y tierno beso, después de unos momentos se separan y se miran regalándose una sonrisa, Amy acto seguido se refugia en su pecho levemente ruborizada y con pensamientos tan hermosos, mientras Richard le acaricia el cabello y la espalda, le agarra la barbilla para que le mire a los ojos y le pregunta "¿entonces, deseas ser mi novia? ", ella solo asiente afirmativamente y sus labios se vuelven a unir en otro tierno beso._

_Después de eso Richard entra a casa junto con Amy y habla con sus padres, estos al enterarse de tal noticia no pueden más que alegrarse ya que sabían del intenso cariño que se tenían desde pequeños, no podían pedir más, siempre pensaron que ellos deberían estar juntos._

En el presente:

- Y así sucedió todo – mientras Amy asiente completamente ruborizada.

- Vaya, vaya que guardadito se lo tenían, no saben cómo nos alegra que al fin estén juntos siempre imaginamos que ustedes terminarían juntos.

- ¡Wow!, me alegro tanto por ustedes que ya sean novios, es una gran noticia, haber si los demás siguen el ejemplo de Richard y ya se apresuran no sea que otros chicos les ganen a sus amores – en tono burlón mientras mira a los demás chicos.

- Ya va, Serena está bien hablaremos con las chicas en esta semana.

- Pues eso espero porque si no, no se librarán de mí.

- Y vaya que ya es difícil aguantarte.

- ¡Ya verán eh!

Todos ríen, para esto ya son las 6 de la mañana y comienzan a tener sueño, deciden dormir todos en el mismo cuarto así que los chicos se van al otro cuarto a cambiarse mientras las chicas hacen lo propio, después todos se quedan profundamente dormidos hasta las 2:00 de la tarde que son despertados por la mamá de Armand.

- Chicos, es hora de levantarse bajen a comer y luego tienen que ir a su casa para arreglarse tenemos compromiso a las 5:00 pm es la rueda de prensa para presentar a las muchachas a los medios.

- Ya vamos mamá, deja dormimos 1 hr más por favor.

- Eso lo hubieran pensado hace rato que estaban a las grandes risas, no me importa que tiene que hacer joven Otani o si está muy cansado, deben despertarse y comenzar a arreglarse para más al rato, si en 5 minutos no bajan vendré yo misma a levantarlos ¿comprendieron todos?

- Si hemos comprendido, ya nos vamos a levantar enseguida bajamos.

Uno a uno se van levantando haciendo un esfuerzo para no dormir nuevamente, después de vestirse nuevamente bajan a desayunar, al terminar cada uno ya está repuesto y se van a su casa inmediatamente para arreglarse.

Son las 4:30 pm y todos los integrantes de la empresa Zukino-Otsuka están listos para dar inicio a la rueda de prensa, aún falta ½ hr. Mientras las chicas practican entre ellas para no cometer ningún error.

- Ya basta, solo sean ustedes mismas son encantadoras, nada les puede salir mal.

- Si chicas ustedes son perfectas, los medios las adorarán.

- No olviden que las seguirán por las siguientes semanas a todos lados que vayan, pero si mantienen un perfil bajo pronto todo volverá a la normalidad, se los aseguro.

- Ya va, chicas salgan y deslúmbrenlos con su inteligencia que se vea que al frente de las empresas habremos chicos inteligentes, guapos no solo niños ricos como ellos creen.

- Pero ustedes deben estar ahí a nuestro lado apoyándonos, no queremos estar solas.

- Si sería de mucha ayuda para nosotras el que ustedes estén allí.

- No se preocupen no nos separaremos de ustedes ni un solo momento.

Mientras dice esto agarra de la mano a Amy, mientras Yaten hace lo mismo con Rei y Taiki y Armand imitan a sus amigos agarrando las manos de Serena, la rueda de prensa ha dado comienzo y los chicos están atrás de las chicas agarrándoles el hombro para que sepan que están con ellas, todo es un éxito las chicas lucen tranquilas y contestan todas las preguntas sin problema alguno, los medios están sumamente sorprendidos ya que no esperaban que a su corta edad se fueran a involucrar con asuntos de la empresa y con tanta preparación. Antes de terminar la última pregunta es dirigida hacia Serena.

- Disculpe Señorita Tsukino.

- Dime Serena por favor, no me gusta tanta formalidad.

- Ok, Serena disculpa ¿qué relación tienes con el joven Darien Chiba?, ayer los vimos saliendo juntos de un antro.

Serena al escuchar esta pregunta se sorprende un poco, pero no pierde la compostura y no tarda en contestar.

- El joven Darien Chiba y yo estudiamos en el mismo colegio vamos en el mismo salón, somos compañeros de equipo y grandes amigos, todos mis amigos aquí presentes somos amigos de él, al igual que de las señoritas Mina Aino y Lita Kino, ayer salimos a bailar un rato es por eso que nos vieron juntos.

- Muchas gracias.

- Gracias a ustedes por haber estado aquí, si nos disculpan debemos marcharnos tenemos compromisos que atender en la empresa ahora.

El vocero de la empresa da fin a la rueda de prensa mientras los jóvenes se retiran tranquilamente a la parte posterior de donde se encontraban, se reúnen para platicar:

- Vaya eso si que no lo esperaba.

- Serena ahora sí que estuviste maravillosa, no dudaste ni un momento en la respuesta y conservaste la postura.

- Yo no me explico cómo es que pudieron vernos salir del antro

- Rei recuerda anoche estaban unos periodistas ahí y nos tomaron fotos mientras salíamos de ahí con los chicos, obviamente nosotras no éramos su objetivo, hasta hoy.

- Amy, tiene razón ellos andaban buscándonos, lamentamos el incidente, pero eso será de ahora en adelante todas las navidades, años nuevos y fiestas importantes.

- Comiencen a acostumbrarse.

- Al parecer no tendremos otra salida más que esa.

Navidad ha llegado ya y las chicas no dejan de estar alegres como adoran estas fechas siempre se reúnen en casa de los Tsukino a celebrar, los Chiba, Aino y Kino han sido invitados a la fiesta al parecer han llegado a un acuerdo, solo les queda hacer el contrato y firmar. En la fiesta:

- Que gusto estar con ustedes en estas fechas, no lo hubiera imaginado de mejor manera.

- Si que alegría, por cierto al parecer nuestras familias han llegado a un acuerdo al fin.

- ¡Eso hay que celebrarlo!

- Sí, pero será al rato cuando vayamos a las cabañas como cada año.

- Si trajeron sus maletas ¿verdad chicas?, porque de aquí nos vamos para allá.

- Claro que sí, como crees que vendríamos sin maletas; se nos olvidaba, muchas gracias por enseñarnos a manejar e invitarnos a sus vacaciones.

Lita besa a Taiki mientras Mina hace lo propio con Armand, mientras Yaten en otro lado no muy lejos de donde se encontraban los demás le pide a Rei que sea su novia a lo que la pelinegra contesta un efusivo ¡Sí! para luego colgarse de su cuello y darle un apasionado beso. La fiesta transcurre de lo más tranquila y llega la hora en que los chicos tienen que irse a las cabañas, cada uno en su coche se dirige hacia el lugar acordado, al llegar se instalan y descansan. Son las 10 am y todos se encuentran en el comedor desayunando y platicando, al terminar salen a admirar el paisaje:

Todo está cubierto por una fina capa de nieve que cubre los enormes árboles de encinos, pinos, robles…, el lago está congelado perfecto para patinar y a unos cuantos metros se encuentran unas aguas termales que han sido acondicionadas, un mirador se encuentra no muy lejos de ahí mostrando una vista aún más maravillosa. Las cabañas están comunicadas por un pasillo, en una están las chicas y en la otra los chicos; afuera hay un espacioso corredor con sillas y mesas, a unos metros de ahí cerca de un árbol de encino se encuentran 3 troncos haciendo forma de c y en medio de estos unas piedras con cenizas donde se hacen fogatas. Todos deciden irse a duchar a las aguas termales para relajarse, mientras tanto platican:

- ¿Entonces nos vieron en las noticias?

- Claro, como perdernos la presentación de Mina y Lita a los medios, salieron magníficos los 3, aunque usted joven Chiba se lució.

- Gracias, de hecho el que Darien haya estado ahí nos ayudó mucho ya que él sabe cómo se maneja todo.

- Después de eso nos pusimos a revisar el acuerdo entre nuestras empresas.

- Si nosotros hicimos lo mismo, que bueno que hablamos y arreglamos todo lo necesario para que llegáramos a un acuerdo.

- Si muchas gracias, por ayudarnos chicas sin ustedes no hubiéramos acabado tan pronto.

- Bueno, es que 7 cabezas piensan mejor que 4.

- Y más aún 10 que 7.

- Si, si pero dejemos de hablar de negocios venimos a distraernos además de aquí hasta que terminemos nuestras carreras, nuestras vacaciones las invertiremos en las empresas así que disfruten estos 6 días, que son los únicos que tendremos cada año.

- Está bien, pero antes quisiera que prometiéramos que pase lo que pase y estemos donde estemos, vendremos cada año en estas fechas para estar juntos.

- Vaya, eso es genial.

- Lo prometemos.

Taiki se acerca a Lita y le susurra algo al oído y se alejan sin que los demás lo noten, se visten y van al mirador que está cerca de ahí:

- Lita, yo te traje aquí para hablar acerca de…

- Si, si quiero…

- Yo… ¿en serio?

- ¿O querías hablar de otra cosa?

- No, de hecho yo quería pedirte que fueras mi novia.

- Y ya te he dicho que sí tonto.

- Lo sé, yo…

Taiki agarra la mano de Lita y la acerca a su pecho ella siente como el corazón de Taiki late rápidamente y acerca su rostro a su pecho para poder escuchar los latidos. Taiki la abraza de la cintura y recarga su barbilla sobre el cabello castaño no sin antes darle un beso en la frente, los dos miran el bello paisaje mientras comienza a nevar. A lo lejos:

- Acá se encuentran chicos.

Todos llegan corriendo a donde se encuentran y comienzan a reprenderlos por haberse ido sin avisarles.

- ¿Que no saben que pueden causarnos un infarto con eso?

- Lo sentimos.

- Ya Rei, ¿qué no ven que ya son novios y querían un poco de privacidad?

Serena señala las manos de Taiki y Lita que están entrelazadas aún, se ponen completamente rojos de la pena y los demás ahora los molestan alegremente.

- Odio interrumpir pero tenemos que irnos a la cabaña está comenzando a nevar un poco más fuerte, no quiero que nadie se enferme.

Todos se dirigen a las cabañas, apenas comienza a oscurecer deja de nevar, todos salen con una taza de chocolate caliente hacia los troncos, mientras los chicos van por unos leños y otros comienzan a encender la fogata con algunos leños pequeños, ramas y pasto seco. Todos se encuentran alrededor de la fogata que ahora ilumina cierta parte del paisaje haciendo que luzca aún más bello que de día.

- Mina yo quiero que tú y yo…

- ¿?

- ¡Ya Armand, que no tenemos toda la noche!

- Deja de presionarlo – mientras le da un coscorrón a Yaten.

- Eso dolió eh Serena. Chiba controla a tu Princesa ¿no?

- No, no a mi no me digas nada, ella tiene razón.

- Ya dejen de hablar que no vamos a escuchar lo que dice Armand – ante este comentario todos se sorprenden.

- ¿Tú quieres escuchar lo que le dirá Armand a Mina?, y nosotros que creíamos serías la primera en decir que los dejáramos solos.

- Ya no fastidien, que todos queremos escuchar.

- Mina ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

- Armand yo… creo… que…

Pasan unos segundos y se escucha un gran ¡SI!, ¡ME ENCANTARIA!, todos están súper contentos, cada uno de ellos están con la persona que quieren, a excepción de 2 personas, aunque desean que Serena y Darien regresen no quieren presionarlos, ya que han acordado que ellos deben ser quienes tomen esa decisión, solo esperan que no se tarden, ya que ven cuanto amor hay en ellos.

Las vacaciones son de lo más maravillosas para cada uno de los chicos, se encuentran sumamente felices y con algo de nostalgia ya que es el último día que estarán juntos en las cabañas, pero el haber estado ahí les ha dejado a cada uno bellos recuerdos y la promesa de volver cada año de ahora en adelante, hace que en sus corazones haya alegría. Todos se han vuelto más unidos, Darien y Serena a pesar de no ser novios se comportan como tal, no dejan de decirse cuanto se quieren al igual que los demás hacen lo mismo con sus respectivas parejas. La tarde ha llegado y uno a uno sube su equipaje a su auto y se despiden por unos momentos, ya que es 31 de Diciembre y han quedado de acuerdo para encontrarse a las 11:00 pm en la torre de Tokio para recibir el nuevo año.

Cada uno llega a su casa y se arregla lo más pronto que puede, para poder reunirse con los demás. En casa de Serena su padre le ha pedido que se quede un poco más ya que desea hablar con ella.

- Si papi dime ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- Como sabrás las empresas hemos llegado a un acuerdo y no vemos inconveniente en que tú y el joven Chiba sean novios, aunque como padre ahora soy yo el que te pide, que mientras no tengas planes realmente serios con el joven veo innecesario el que venga a pedir permiso para andar contigo, espero me entiendas.

- Si comprendo que solo debo presentarte a Darien hasta que esté segura de que lo amo y que soy correspondida, ¿o me equivoco?

- Así es hija, sabes bien que confiamos en ti, tu madre y yo hemos conversado acerca de este momento y deseamos que las cosas sean así.

- Si papá, los comprendo muchas gracias por todo.

- Serena, te amamos mucho y deseamos que seas muy feliz, en estos meses que pasaron nos dimos cuenta cuanto quieres a ese chico, solo asegúrate que él a ti también te quiera, no queremos que salgas lastimada, cuídate mucho hija por favor.

- Si mamá

Serena se marcha alegre a encontrarse con los chicos que ya la esperan sorprendidos de que llegue con atraso.

- Esto es de verse, si me lo hubieran contado, no lo hubiera creído.

- La señorita Serena Tsukino ha llegado tarde

Richard, Armand, Rei, Amy, Lita, Mina y Darien no pueden evitar el reírse ante tales comentarios. Serena por su parte no se inmuta ante los comentarios y saluda a todos mientras disimuladamente pellizca a Yaten y Taiki cuando los saluda, a los cuales no les queda de otra más que aguantarse.

- Lamento el atraso es que platiqué con mis padres y me han dado una maravillosa noticia.

- ¿Y qué esperas para decirnos?

- ¡Anda, anda habla ya Serena!

- Pero que desesperados son, nuestros padres han hablado y como ya se ha llegado a un acuerdo entre las empresas ya no hay más inconveniente para que Darien y yo estemos separados.

- ¡Qué gran noticia!, ¡Ya era justo!, ¡Por fin!

- Me alegra tanto Serena esta noticia, yo… realmente estoy feliz al saber esto.

Serena se acerca lentamente hacía Darien mientras él la observa, se ve radiante poco maquillaje como siempre, el cabello suelto y ondulado, una blusa entallada con un escote discreto, jeans ajustados y unas zapatillas de tiras con tacón bajito, ha valido la pena esperar, ella se ha arreglado magníficamente, cuando reacciona está frente a él y la agarra de la cintura mientras ella rodea su cuello, se están acercando para darse un beso pero son interrumpidos por Amy.

- Chicos lo lamento pero no es el momento para que se besen, aquí andan unos periodistas y no queremos ser la noticia de mañana, será mejor que entremos ya, adentro no habrá tanto problema.

- Anden no se queden atrás esto está que revienta en gente y no deseamos andarlos buscando.

Todos se agarran de la mano para no ser separados por la muchedumbre que se ha reunido, se dirigen hacia sus mesas que ya están listas en la parte más apartada de la torre, la reservación se hizo hace 1 semana antes de irse de vacaciones a las cabañas, esa área es totalmente exclusiva nadie los molestará.

- Ahora sí, al fin llegamos pueden seguir en lo que estaban.

Todos se comienzan a reír al ver a sus amigos completamente rojos de pena, faltan unos pocos minutos para recibir al año y comienzan a servir sus copas para brindar. Todos están en parejas y al comenzar el tradicional conteo 10…9…8…7… alzan sus copas 4…3…2…1… y brindan "por este nuevo año, por el amor, por la amistad y por nosotros". Después de eso cada uno se abraza y felicita.

Amy y Richard están prometiéndose que harán lo posible por estudiar en la misma escuela. Rei y Yaten prometen hablar con sus padres acerca de su noviazgo para formalizarlo. Lita y Taiki juran que no se separaran de sus amigos. Mina y Armand se han fijado la meta de formalizar la relación y nunca separarse de sus amigos. Serena y Darien se besan tiernamente y se juran amor eterno.

Después de ese momento Serena va en busca de unas bolsas donde están unos regalos para sus amigos. Para todos y cada uno de ellos ha mandado a hacer un portarretrato de plata con lunas y estrellas adornando el borde, dentro de cada portarretrato se encuentra una foto de todos juntos enfrente de las cabañas, que se tomaron el primer día que estuvieron ahí, aparte les dio unas pulseras de oro, de ellas colgaban los nombres de todos, a Darien le regaló una cadena de oro rojo y un relicario de 3 oros como dije, este en forma de estrella y la forma de 1 corazón se podía ver encima de la estrella, dentro del relicario se encontraba una foto de ellos dos sonriendo, ella tenía uno igual.

- Serena muchas gracias, aunque no comprendo, pensé que no tendrías tiempo para estas cosas, yo no preparé nada para ustedes.

- Hice todo antes de irme, lo único que hice hoy fue mandar la foto que deseaba en el portarretrato.

- Muchas gracias Serena, te lo agradecemos mucho.

- Si Serena eres maravillosa.

- Yo, te tengo un regalo princesa.

Darien saca de su bolsa del pantalón una cajita roja, todos se sorprenden al ver la cajilla que Darien sostiene en sus manos, Darien abre la cajilla y aparece ante Serena un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro, Darien agarra la mano de Serena y mientras le pone el anillo en su dedo anular le dice:

- Quiero que recibas este anillo como símbolo del compromiso que adquiero hoy contigo jurando que siempre estaré a tu lado y prometiéndote que desde ahora hasta que terminemos nuestras carreras tú eres mi prometida para luego pasar a ser mi esposa, tendrás mi amor por toda la eternidad Serena Tsukino.

Serena no puede evitar que de sus ojos escaparan lágrimas de alegría, mientras lo abrazaba y se refugiaba en su pecho, en las mejillas de él una lágrima de inmensa felicidad se deslizaba mientras besaba su frente dulcemente. Esa madrugada del 1er día del año fue inolvidable para todos los ahí presentes.

Continuará…


	7. Miel y Hojuelas

**Miel sobre hojuelas…**

Todo marcha perfecto entre las parejas, quienes ya han ingresado a la escuela nuevamente para presentar los exámenes finales, es la tercera semana de Enero y los chicos han terminado de presentar todos los exámenes y los han pasado con las notas más altas, sus padres se encuentran sumamente orgullosos, mientras los medios hablan de la firma del contrato entre las empresas y la "amistad" entre los chicos.

- ¡Qué alegría!, mis notas son de las mejores.

- Claro Serena, cuando algo te gusta y le dedicas tiempo es imposible que salgas mal.

- ¡Yupi!, ¡no tenemos que preocuparnos por presentar extraordinarios!

- ¿En serio en algún momento reprobaron? – mientras esboza una sonrisa.

- ¡Solo fue matemáticas!, pero las pasamos y de eso ya fue hace tiempo.

- Que descaro el de ustedes chicas, pero bueno pasaron la materia con buena nota ¿no?

- Si, sacamos una…

- ¿Una?

- "B".

- Ya dejen de torturarnos, a nosotras no nos agradan las matemáticas y ahora que no las llevamos no tenemos problema alguno.

- Eso no significa que no las necesites Serena, además recuerda que ahora tomaremos clases aparte de la escuela para poder tomar decisiones en la empresa.

- Ay, Amy tú no me dejas disfrutar de mi alegría ¿por qué tienes que regresarme a la realidad siempre y romper mis ilusiones?

- Ya, Serena no te quejes que Amy tiene razón, ahora más que antes debemos echarle más ganas para no descuidar nuestras notas en el colegio.

- Ya lo sé, ya lo sé.

- Princesa, no te desanimes creo que los 10 estaremos tomando las mismas clases, así que cualquier cosa en la que necesites ayuda, yo y los demás estaremos para ayudarte.

- Si Serena, tú solo échale ganas y nosotros estaremos ahí para apoyarte.

- Ya, ya Serena, que si sigues de dramática te creeremos que no eres nada buena en matemáticas.

- Pues te diré Mina… la jovencita tuvo que tomar clases extras para poder "comprender" algo las matemáticas.

- Y tú conmigo, ¿recuerdas Rei?

Todos ríen, las vacaciones de fin de semestre han llegado y con ellos las clases especiales para poder comenzar a manejar asuntos de la empresa completamente, el convenio entre empresas ha sido firmado y los 10 jóvenes se reúnen cada tarde para estudiar. El único día libre es el domingo en el cual deciden ir a ver las carreras de autos en las que participa Haruka.

- Vaya chicos me alegra verlos, tenía tiempo que no sabía nada de ustedes.

- A nosotros también nos alegra verte.

- Pues venimos a verte correr en auto.

- ¿Tú eres el famoso joven Haruka Tenou, el gran corredor que nadie ha podido ganarle?

- Así es jovencita… ¿tú eres?

- Lo lamento, Haruka ella es mi novia Mina Aino ex compañera de Andrew y Roger.

- Y ella es Lita Kino, mi novia es amiga de todos nosotros.

- ¿Y ahora de que va que ustedes tengan novias formales al fin?

- Ya ven chicos yo se los dije, Haruka nunca se atrevería a inhibirse y quedarse con las ganas de dejarlos en mal – mientras se doblaba de tanta risa que le provocaron las palabras de su amigo.

- Vaya bombón yo no sé de qué te ríes, si tu andas con Darien Chiba y nunca te dejaste atrapar por mí.

Todos ríen, mientras Serena se sonroja y Darien observa un poco celoso la situación, después se dirigen hacia sus lugares para poder observar la carrera, Haruka como siempre ganó la carrera con una increíble ventaja sobre los demás, después de un rato de estar esperando a Haruka, él aparece acompañado de alguien que les resulta familiar a Rei Amy y Serena.

- Chicos, ella es mi novia, Michiru Kaiou.

- Tú… tú… ¿andas con ella?

- Eso acabo de decir ¿no?

- Yo… jamás pensé que tú y ella serían algo después de lo que pasó con Rei.

Flash Back

_Un año atrás cuando Serena, Amy, Rei, Haruka y Michiru se encontraban estudiando en el mismo salón y eran amigos, Rei se llevaba súper bien con Michiru, podrían decirse que eran las mejores amigas. Un día Rei conoció a un chico un año mayor que ellas llamado Nicolás, del cual se enamoró perdidamente, salían y platicaban largas horas._

_Serena y Amy veían feliz a su amiga, pero no veían tanto interés por parte del chico, Michiru que solo quería "ayudar", comenzó a acercarse a él con la intención de saber que era lo que sentía por Rei, pero la verdad fue que a ella le gustaba Nicolás también y comenzó a enamorarlo sin importarle que le gustara a Rei._

_Nicolás comenzó a alejarse de Rei, para poder estar con Michiru, ella solo le daba falsas esperanzas a Rei, ya que no sabía cómo decirle que ella andaba con Nicolás, hasta que un día Serena vio a Nicolás y Michiru en un centro comercial besándose._

- _¿Estás segura que era ella Serena?_

- _¡Claro que sí!, me da tanta rabia como quisiera golpearla y…_

- _Tranquilízate debemos pensar una manera, para que a Rei no le afecte todo esto._

- _De la manera en que se lo digamos Rei saldrá lastimada, imagínate pierde a Nicolás y encima la persona a quien le dio su confianza fue quien la traicionó y engañó._

- _Yo… estoy sumamente sorprendido nunca pensé que eso pasaría, y menos que fuera Michiru así._

- _Pues ya ves que no es así._

_En ese momento llega Rei llorando al salón:_

- _¿Qué es lo que pasa Rei?_

- _¿Por qué te encuentras así?_

_Serena solo abraza a su amiga y trata de consolarla lo más que puede, Rei se refugia en sus brazos y llora como una chiquilla mientras murmulla:_

- _"Yo… yo… acabo de verlos besándose… en la entrada… ¿por qué me mintió Serena? ¿Por qué?, me dijo que yo le interesaba y eran ¡puras mentiras! _

- _Tranquilízate, Rei no vale la pena que llores por ellos…_

_Desde ese día las chicas dejaron de hablarle a Michiru, solo Haruka le hablaba ya que se encontraba en su equipo._

Fin de Flash Back

- Veo que aún me guardas resentimiento Tsukino y lo comprendo, pero yo…

- ¡Tú nada, nada de lo que digas tiene justificación!, éramos tus amigas y nos mentiste, ilusionaste a una de nosotras mientras tú te burlabas de ella.

- Yo… te juro que no fue así.

- ¡Ya basta!, no deseo oír lo que tengas que decir.

- ¡Pues tendrás que escucharlo quieras o no!, él realmente no quería a ninguna de las 2, estaba comprometido con alguien más y solamente jugó conmigo.

- Lo lamento tanto por ti, Michiru ¿pero y las mentiras?, ¿Por qué mentirnos?

- Si tan solo me hubieras dicho que te gustaba, yo me habría alejado, tú eras mi amiga y siempre me importó que fueras feliz.

- Yo… lo lamento tanto Rei, estaba deslumbrada y no pensé las cosas, cuando me di cuenta no pude rectificar las cosas y me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de él, Haruka fue quién me ayudó a darme cuenta de la situación y ustedes nunca contestaron mis llamadas.

- El daño ya estaba hecho.

- Perdóname Rei, perdón…

Rei sonríe dulcemente y le extiende la mano a Michiru.

- Para mí eso ha quedado en el pasado…

Michiru limpia sus lágrimas y sonríe mientras estrecha la mano de Rei.

- Ya va, Rei tenemos que irnos tenemos cosas que hacer aún y no debemos perder el tiempo.

- Si, Rei vamos, vamos.

- ¿De qué hablan chicas? Yo…

La pelinegra es callada por su novio quien la toma de la mano y la jala hacia la salida donde los demás se dirigen dejando a Haruka y Michiru ahí parados, mientras salen nadie dice nada hasta que Serena rompe el silencio:

- Rei, me encanta que seas así, que no odies a las personas y que las perdones, pero lo que si no concibo es que pretendas que aún puede surgir una amistad nuevamente, disculpa esa es mi opinión – ante esas palabras todos asienten...

- Ya, ya Serena si, si comprendo, pero no por el hecho de que ella haya hecho eso significa que debemos alejarnos de Haruka ¿no crees?, el no se merece el rechazo por parte de nosotros.

- Si, Rei tienes razón creo que como tú has sido la afectada la decisión es tuya, nosotras simplemente te estamos diciendo lo que creemos.

- Ya, dejemos el tema por la paz vayamos a divertirnos un rato que hoy es el único día libre que tenemos.

Los chicos se marchan a un café que está cerca de ahí para platicar tranquilamente:

- Qué maravilla, al fin, todos ustedes tienen el permiso de sus padres eso es, ¡MARAVILLOSO!

- ¬.¬ ¿Y ustedes?, ¿Qué diablos piensan?

- Jejeje…

- Hay Mina, déjalos, agradece que son novios.

- Jajajajajaja

- Si, si tienes razón.

- Pues yo con la única que tengo un compromiso es con Serena y con nadie más, muy aparte de todo hemos hablado del tema y creemos que es conveniente estar así hasta que los 2 estemos listos para el siguiente paso.

- Nada más cuídense ¿no?

- ¡ARMAND!, no seas tonto, Darien no se refería a ese paso, aunque Mina ya sabe a qué atenerse contigo.

- Yo… este…

- Mejor cállate primo, no te vaya ser que te hundas más.

Todos ríen, cada uno se va a casa las semanas pasan como agua, falta una semana para entrar nuevamente al colegio y se acerca San Valentín, las chicas se ponen de acuerdo para hacer una pijamada en casa de Amy y ver qué es lo que harán para sus novios, mientras los chicos hacen lo propio por su lado han decidido quedarse en casa de Armand que no está alejada de la de Amy. Ya han entrado al colegio y han estado sumamente ocupados entre el colegio y las clases particulares casi no tienen tiempo de salir aunque se ven todos los días desearían más tiempo para pasarla juntos divirtiéndose. Llega el fin de semana y ya solo faltan 1 día para el día de los enamorados hoy es la pijamada:

En la casa de Amy, las chicas se han reunido llevando bombones, helado, galletas, jugo, pastelillos, juegos de mesa y el regalo que le darán a sus novios y amigos.

- ¿Será que le guste chicas?

- Claro que sí Mina, si Armand es feliz con solo estar a tu lado…

- Además te has tardado mucho en hacer ese regalo, digo no cualquiera.

- Tú también te has tardado en preparar el regalo de Yaten

- Eso de hacer nosotras los regalos ha sido un poco desgastante, pero muy satisfactorio.

- Si, vaya que fue algo difícil el pensar que hacerle a Taiki.

- Todas estamos igual pero bueno mínimo los demás regalos han sido más fáciles.

Las muchachas siguen platicando y luego de un rato se ponen a jugar mientras en casa de los chicos se organizan para a media noche que comienza el día de San Valentín llevarles a las chicas Serenata:

- Ya todo está listo he hablado con los padres de Amy y me han asegurado que las chicas no se duermen aún.

- Perfecto ya falta poco para la media noche y los mariachis no tardan en llegar

- Vaya que esta semana ha sido algo ajetreada, primero al hacer los regalos de las chicas y luego el tener que practicar para poder llevar la serenata.

- Si la semana ha sido demasiado dura

- Pero ha valido la pena cada segundo, solo por ver a las chicas contentas.

Las chicas están ya cambiadas tienen puestas sus pijamas las cuales son de algodón con licra, con tirantes y el cuello es cuadrado les quedan algo entallados haciendo resaltar la belleza de sus cuerpos les llega arriba de la rodillas, tienen la inicial de cada una bordada del lado izquierdo y tienen sus batas que son del mismo material y se amarran a la cintura formando un cuello V las cuales se encuentran colgadas en el perchero. Las chicas se encuentran jugando Monopolio Amy va ganando mientras Mina y Serena van perdiendo, de pronto son distraídas por el sonido de la música que viene de afuera de la casa corren por sus batas para luego dirigirse hacia el balcón del cuarto de Amy. Son las 12:01 de la mañana y abajo se encuentran los chicos acompañados del mariachi:

Richard:

Canto al pie de tu ventana,

Pa' que sepas que te quiero,

Tú a mi no me quieres nada,

Pero yo por ti me muero.

Amy sonríe y se sonroja mientras lanza un beso a el chico que es el niño de sus ojos, Richard le dirige una sonrisa y le guiña el ojo coquetamente.

Yaten:

Dicen que ando muy errado,

Que despierte de mis sueños,

Pero se han equivocado,

Porque yo he de ser tu dueño

Rei lanza un beso al aire a Yaten y este hace ademán de atraparlo y ponerlo en sus labios mientras guiña el ojo y sonríe al ver la cara de su niña la cual lo mira tiernamente

Todos:

¿Qué voy a hacer,

Si de veras te quiero?,

Ya te adoré,

Y olvidarte no puedo.

Las chicas sonríen entre ellas y suspiran mientras miran a los chicos, completamente admiradas y al mismo tiempo alegre de esa gran sorpresa.

Armand:

Dicen que pa' conseguirte

Necesito una fortuna

Que debo bajar del cielo

Las estrellas y la luna.

Mina a penas puede contener las lágrimas al igual que las demás y por su mejilla se desliza una lágrima de felicidad mientras suspira y sonríe al ver la escena en la cual se encuentra, Armand ve que ella llora y le hace señas que no son otras que "te quiero".

Taiki:

Yo no bajaré la luna

Ni las estrellas tampoco.

Y aunque no tenga fortuna

Me querrás poquito a poco.

Lita completamente sonrojada saluda a su novio y le guiña el ojo, mientras Taiki sonríe y le lanza un beso.

Todos:

¿Qué voy a hacer,

Si de veras te quiero?,

Ya te adoré,

Y olvidarte no puedo.

Las chicas siguen suspirando mientras cada una ve a su novio, están tan felices, no se esperaban una serenata.

Darien:

Yo sé que hay muchas mujeres

Y que sobra quién me quiera

Pero ninguna me importa

Solo pienso en ti, morena.

Mi corazón te ha escogido

Y llorar no quiero verlo

Ya el pobre mucho ha sufrido

Ahora tienes que quererlo.

Él busca por todos lados a Serena y no la ve hasta que su vista se desvía a la puerta principal donde se encuentra recargada en el marco mientras sonríe y lo saluda, él le devuelve el saludo y sonríe.

Todos:

¿Qué voy a hacer,

Si de veras te quiero?,

Ya te adoré,

Y olvidarte no puedo.

Las chicas bajan corriendo hasta la entrada, donde se detienen un momento, ahora se dirigen a pasos lentos cada una hacia su novio, para abrazarlos y fundirse en un tierno beso. Después de eso las chicas reciben una a una, una rosa blanca por parte de sus novios. Los invitan a pasar y todos ahora se encuentran en el cuarto de Amy, sentadas y platicando amenamente mientras miran a sus novios totalmente enamoradas.

- Gracias, eso ha sido maravilloso.

- Tienen que agradecerle a Darien a él se le ocurrió la idea

- De no haber sido por él, hubiéramos estado desafinados y quizás no hubieran recibido la serenata.

- Lamentamos habernos desaparecido toda la semana pero aquí el joven Chiba no nos daba tiempo de descansar.

- Demasiado exigente y perfeccionista, pobre de ti Serena, espero que no sea igual contigo.

Todos ríen mientras Darien se sonroja y se justifica para que al final los chicos solo le digan que es broma y que le agradecen el que los haya ayudado en esto. Los chicos tienen que irse no sin antes darles a las chicas sus regalos:

Darien le da a Serena un atrapa sueños que el mismo ha hecho con geodas colgando para que lo coloque arriba de su cama purificando el ambiente e impidiendo que la rubia tenga pesadillas.

Armand ha hecho una canastita y dentro de esta se encuentra un prendedor de plata en forma de estrella para Mina.

Taiki ha hecho un poema y en medio de este un dibujo de una niña besando a un niño, lo ha mandado a enmarcar para Lita.

Yaten ha dibujado un retrato de Rei y él juntos a lápiz y a mandado también a enmarcarlo.

Richard ha hecho en arcilla la figura de Amy y él juntos dándose un beso, modelo que ha sacado de una foto que le han tomado los chicos.

Después de esto los chicos les dan a las chicas la figura de una pareja de bailares de porcelana fina y una rosa de cristal cortado y oro.

Las chicas por su parte le dan el regalo a cada uno de sus novios:

Serena ha hecho un álbum de fotos de ellos dos algunas recientes y otras de pequeños con poemas escritos al lado de estos, las fotos de Darien de pequeño las ha conseguido al ir a la casa de él y pedirlas prestadas.

Rei le entrega a Yaten un frasco de cristal donde se guarda el café molido, bebida preferida de el joven, repleta de rosas y 365 papelitos que contienen una frase de amor, para que al levantarse cada día Yaten lea uno.

Lita ha hecho una ranita de peluche para Taiki, que adora ese anfibio.

Mina le entrega a Armand una cajita de plata y dentro de esta se encuentran serpentinas, que contienen en su parte interna una carta y poema.

Amy le entrega a Richard un pañuelo de seda bordado con las iníciales de cada uno de los 2 dentro de un corazón.

Las chicas les han entregado a los chicos unos pisa corbatas de oro con diamantes incrustados.

Los chicos se marchan no sin antes ponerse de acuerdo para salir al rato, el día transcurre maravilloso, y no es para menos la vida en esos momentos es color rosa y todo es miel sobre hojuelas para todas y cada una de las parejas…

Para alegría de todos es fin de semana y el olor de la primavera se cuela por la ventana del cuarto de la pelinegra que a pesar de ser las 9am aún se encuentra en cama, ya que sus amigos la han ido a visitar, preparándole el desayuno y llevándolo a la cama de la cumpleañera, las clases particulares al fin han terminado una semana atrás y en las tardes salen juntos a hacer tareas, estudiar, divertirse o simplemente por el gusto de estar juntos, todos son unidos y se quieren y cuidan como hermanos, este día está dedicado totalmente para la chica que es apasionada y le fascina el color rojo, la cual es mimada y consentida por sus amigos desde muy temprano.

- ¡Rei, que vieja estás! Un año más, al fin eres mayor de edad y pronto la universidad, ¿Qué se siente?

- Jajaja, dentro de unos meses podrás contestar la pregunta que me has hecho Serena…

- Ya Serena, deja a Rei, tu siempre lo mismo cada año.

- Ya, ya mejor dinos como ha quedado el desayuno.

- Realmente exquisito, todo ha quedado delicioso chicos, muchas gracias.

- Nos alegra tanto que te haya gustado todo.

- Pero vamos, tienes que arreglarte que hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer aún.

- ¿Qué han planeado chicos, yo solo espero que no sea alguna locura eh?

- Ya va, amor todo es una sorpresa tu solo déjate consentir ¿si Ita?

- Ok, ok Ito nada más porque tú me lo pides.

- No pues si quieren nos vamos eh chicos, digo al parecer salimos sobrando.

- Ya, ya Primo no seas celoso, ni sentido que no te queda el papel.

- Bueno Rei te esperamos abajo, en lo que te arreglas.

Los chicos se marchan y Rei se mete al baño y se alista, se ha vestido con una blusa strapple roja, un pantalón stretch negro a la cadera que le queda entallado, el cabello se lo ha dejado suelto y peinado de raya de lado de accesorio un prendedor en forma de mariposa y una gargantilla con dije de mariposa igual con los aretes haciendo juego.

- Al fin Rei, nunca tardas tanto como hoy, cada año es lo mismo, siempre tardas más de lo usual

- Ya déjame Serena

- Ya va, Rei te vez linda amiga, anda apúrate que si no ¡llegaremos tarde!

- Ita, te vez preciosa, me enamoras más

- Hay Ito no es para tanto estoy como siempre.

- Ya vámonos, luego tiran miel por todos lados

- Ya va, ya va en serio que hoy andan muy desesperados eh chicos.

Los chicos salen con rumbo a el lugar preferido de Rei es el parque "Jindai Ryokuchi", a la pelinegra le fascina ir a ese parque adora esa atmósfera de tranquilidad que hay ahí, hacen un pequeño picnic. Lita se ha encargado del pastel.

- Muchas Gracias Lita no tenías por qué haberte molestado.

- No fue ninguna molestia, además las chicas me han ayudado.

- Aún así muchas gracias a todos por esto se los agradezco inmensamente.

- Bueno es hora de que recibas la sorpresa que te tenemos preparada.

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿y como que será? ¿Acaso es una moto?

- ¿De paso no quieres un ataúd?

- Serena, no seas así con Rei, además recuerda que es su cumpleaños y hoy ella es la Reina.

- Ya va, pero ni loca le compraba una moto a Rei, si maneja como loca.

- -.-!

- Princesa, ya basta por favor.

Serena hace pucheros y sigue discutiendo mientras Yaten toma de la mano a Rei y la jala hacía un lugar apartado:

- Ita, la noche será toda nuestra te tengo una sorpresa preparada, después de esto iremos a tu casa y te pasaré a buscar a las 8:00 pm

- ¿Y podría tener un adelanto de la sorpresa que me espera al rato?

- Lo lamento Ita, pero no me es posible

Seguido de esto Yaten besa en la frente a Rei y se dirigen nuevamente donde se encuentran los chicos que ya tienen la sorpresa de la pelinegra.

- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS REI!

- Espero te guste

- Su nombre es Rubí.

- Si, súper dócil.

- Y como te encanta la equitación.

- Pensamos que sería lo más apropiado.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Ya va, Rei si no te gustó puedes cambiar tu regalo.

- Es de la raza Pura Sangre inglés.

- Ita, por favor di algo…

- Yo… yo…GRACIAS, es preciosa, ¿y por qué ese nombre?

- Bueno aparte de ser la mejor y más bonita Serena me dijo que esa es tu piedra favorita.

- Muchas, muchas gracias chicos, ¿pero donde la dejaré?

- Si quieres puedes dejarla en mi rancho, claro si estás de acuerdo.

- ¡HARUKA!, pensé que no vendrías me alegra tanto que estés aquí

- Imposible perderme este día, es uno de los mejores del año.

Haruka abraza a Rei tan tiernamente, Rei se siente inmensamente feliz están todas las personas que quiere, sus amigos, no, ellos ya son sus hermanos y el chico de sus sueños definitivamente este día es especial.

- Bueno, bueno – dándole un beso en la frente – Cerecita ten tu regalo.

- Muchas Gracias

Rei abre una cajita forrada de terciopelo color rojo y para su sorpresa se encuentra una gargantilla de plata con un rubí en forma de mariposa.

- ¡Piojito que bella está!

- No es ni la milésima parte de lo bella que eres tú.

- Como que mucho cariño ¿no?

- Ya, ya grillo no respingues, que los celos no te van.

- Jajajajajaja.

- Y a ti los cariños hacía mi novia menos Piojo ¿qué no tu amor es Serena?

- ¿Y qué no el tuyo era la enfermera que te atendió cuando estabas enfermo?

- ¡YA BASTA UDS 2 JOVENCITOS!, déjense de escenitas que no es el momento -.-!

- Ya, está bien bombón nada más porque tú me lo pides – mientras besa su mano – que si no ese grillo no se libra de mí.

- Ya va piojo, deja en paz la cosa –mientras le da una palmada en el hombro – que odiaría enojarme contigo, eres un gran amigo.

Los chicos se dan la mano y se dan un abrazo:

- Vaya, ya extrañaba sus riñas es tan agradable tenerlos a todos reunidos.

- Yo también los extrañaba Blue Berry, desde que nos separamos de salón me ha sido imposible salir con ustedes.

- Y con eso de que tienes novia, la situación se complica un poco más.

- Bombón, no…

- Nada, nada a mí con tu novia no me pasa nada… eres libre de andar con quien quieras – seguido de esto le da un beso en la mejilla – además pasa que eres nuestro amigo y tu novia siempre será bienvenida al grupo.

- Me alegro tanto que ya no estés enojada cariño, eres un amor.

- Bueno, ya, me encanta el momento ¿pero no creen que ya se hace un poco tarde?, es que la verdad tengo una cita y no deseo llegar tarde a ella.

Seguido de esto los chicos llevaron a Rei a su casa, no sin antes felicitarla nuevamente y desearle mucha suerte para la cita con Yaten. Son las 6:30pm y Rei comienza a arreglarse sus padres la han felicitado y dado su regalo, un viaje a Australia el próximo fin de semana claro acompañada por todos sus amigos, también le han dicho que el domingo será su fiesta de cumpleaños y el sábado a quedado de acuerdo para salir con sus amigos, pero hoy viernes su novio le dedicará la noche completa para mimarla.

Son las 7:50 pm y Rei se está terminando de maquillar, luce un vestido rojo entallado con un escote hasta el ombligo al frente y un escote un poco más pronunciado atrás donde termina la espalda baja, calza unas zapatillas color platas con pulsera en el tobillo muy hermosas y un bolso de mano plata, el peinado era cabello suelto peinado de lado con un broche plata en forma de mariposa, el maquillaje era algo tenue; labios color rojo, un poco de rubor y sombras igual de color rojo. En ese momento suena el timbre y es Yaten que acaba de llegar con una rosa blanca.

- Te ves hermosa, Ita, ten toma – mientras le entrega la rosa - ¿estás lista?

- Gracias, Ito, si vamos.

- Espero te agrade lo que he preparado para ti esta noche.

Seguido de eso los 2 chicos salen Yaten le abre la puerta del lado del copiloto a su novia mientras le sonríe, está maravillado con la bella chica que es su novia, luego se sube y maneja con rumbo conocido para la pelinegra. Llegan a las afueras de Tokio, son las casas de verano de las familias de todos los chicos, pero un camino diferente está iluminado y hay una alfombra de pétalos de variadas flores que guían hacía el destino final de la pareja, al llegar se encuentra con una mesa adornada con velas y rosas la mesa está acomodada para dos y de fondo está un piano, violín y flauta de pronto aparecen sus amigos uniformados:

- Señorita Hino, por favor está noche solo disfrute nosotros los atenderemos.

- Pero… pero… ustedes…

- Ya Rei, que si no harás que nos arrepintamos, tú por favor solo disfruta.

Serena, Darien y Amy se dirigen hacia donde están los instrumentos: Darien toca el violín, Amy el piano y Serena toca tanto el violín como la flauta lateral, pero está vez solo tocará la flauta, Richard es el encargado de interpretar las canciones, Taiki y Lita se encargan de la comida, Armand y Mina de atender a la joven pareja.

- Esto sí que es… maravilloso, me encanta.

- Y eso que no has visto todo. Bueno amor entonces ¿cenamos ya?

- Sí, tengo mucho apetito.

Mientras la comida está lista, los chicos interpretan una dulce melodía, los otros chicos sirven champaña a la joven pareja.

Quiero ser tu canción desde principio a fin

Quiero rozarme en tus labios y ser tu carmín

Ser el jabón que te suaviza, el baño que te baña

La toalla que deslizas por tu piel mojada

Yo quiero ser tu almohada, tu edredón de seda

Besarte mientras sueñas y verte dormir

Yo quiero ser el sol que entra y da sobre tu cama

Despertarte poco a poco, hacerte sonreír

Quiero estar en el más suave toque de tus dedos

Entrar en lo más íntimo de tus secretos

Quiero ser la cosa buena liberada o prohibida

Ser todo en tu vida

Rei se encuentra sumamente alegre, su mente se pierde en todos los años atrás siempre acompañada de Serena, Amy, Haruka, Taiki, Yaten, Armand y Richard, siempre la pasó bien pero desde que Mina, Lita y Darien llegaron a su vida esta se hizo más alegre aún junto con la de sus amigos. Nada puede interrumpir este momento tan precioso, nada…

Todo lo que me quieras dar quiero que me lo des

Yo te doy todo lo que un hombre entrega a una mujer

Y más allá de ese cariño que siempre me das

Me imagino tantas cosas quiero siempre más

Tú eres mi dulce desayuno, mi pastel perfecto

Mi bebida preferida, el plato predilecto

Yo como y bebo de lo bueno y no tengo hora fija

De mañana, tarde o noche no hago dieta

Y ese amor que alimenta a mi fantasía

Es mi sueño, es mi fiesta, es mi alegra

La comida más sabrosa, mi perfume, mi bebida

Es todo en mi vida.

La cena es servida y la pareja se dispone a comer no sin que Yaten brinde por la Niña más Hermosa de la Tierra.

Todo hombre que sabe querer

Sabe dar y pedir a la mujer

Lo mejor, y hacer de ese amor

Lo que come, que bebe, que da, que recibe.

Todo es maravilloso la cena quedó exquisita, el ambiente es de lo más romántico y el estar acompañada de Yaten y sus amigos a pesar de que no interactúen con ellos, no deja de ser fenomenal.

El hombre que sabe querer y

Se apasiona por una mujer

Convierte su amor en su vida

Su comida y bebida en la justa medida.

La pareja baila una hermosa pieza y al finalizar Yaten lleva a un lugar apartado a Rei, hay un árbol de cerezo inmenso donde están los nombres de todos los chicos, a excepción de Mina, Lita y Darien.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando escribimos nuestros nombres?

- Como no recordarlo, teníamos apenas 5 años y juramos ser siempre amigos.

El hombre que sabe querer

Sabe dar y pedir a la mujer

Lo mejor, y hacer de ese amor

Lo que come, que bebe, que da, que recibe

Flash Back

_Era el mes de Agosto, las vacaciones de verano eran fabulosas, los chicos eran el 3 año que recordaban estar juntos ahí como adoraban el olor a cerezos, siempre les gustó ese árbol a todos los chicos, la amistad entre ellos estaba floreciendo a cada instante más, entonces Serena la más pequeña de todos fue la que propuso la idea de grabar sus nombres en ese cerezo, el más grande y bello de todos junto con la promesa de que siempre serían amigos._

- _Yopi, Serena prometo ser amiga de ustedes por siempre._

- _Yop, Rei juro estar siempre junto a ustedes, mis amigos._

- _Ahim!, yop, Amy les aseguro que podrán siempre contar con mi amistad incondicional._

- _Bombón, Cerecita, Blue Berry y Grillos, ya saben que para mí esto es sumamente cursi, pero los aprecio mucho y a uds. Chicas juro cuidarlas y ser amigo de todos._

- _¡Gracias piojito!_

- _Yap, ya, yo Armand me comprometo a nunca separarme de ustedes._

- _Mmm, yo Yaten siempre seré su amigo pase lo que pase._

- _Yo Taiki, prometo que podrán contar con mi amistad siempre._

_Después de eso cada uno puso su nombre en el cerezo…_

Fin de Flash Back

Pero el hombre que sabe querer y

Se apasiona por una mujer

Convierte su amor en su vida

Su comida y bebida en la justa medida

- Por cierto, ¿qué diablos hacía el Piojo ahí?

- ¡Ay Amor! Recuerda que la familia de Haruka es la empresa automotriz más importante de todo Japón y siempre ellos se han encargado de los carros que tenemos, además de que existe una amistad entre nuestras familias.

- Si amor, es solo que no lo recordaba digo, se que desde pequeños nosotros 8 hemos estado juntos pero hasta hoy no había relacionado que Haruka no pertenece es hijo de ninguno de los que integran las empresas.

- Ya va, pero es hijo de los Tenou nuestro amigo y aunque no fuera así, se que aún así sería nuestro amigo.

- Claro que si mi vida, yo… te traje aquí para… poder darte…

Pero el hombre que sabe querer y

Se apasiona por una mujer

Convierte su amor en su vida

Su comida y bebida en la justa medida

De una de las bolsas de su saco, sacó una cajita forrada de terciopelo rosa la abrió y ante la pelinegra apareció una sortija de oro rojo con un rubí en forma de mariposa. Yaten tomó su mano y mientras le colocaba el anillo en el dedo anular pronunciaba las siguientes palabras:

- Rei Hino, así como hace 13 años juré ser tu amigo pase lo que pase en este mismo lugar, hoy vengo a jurarte que siempre he de amarte hasta el fin de los tiempos, este anillo es muestra del compromiso que tomo contigo hasta que llegue momento de enlazarnos en matrimonio.

La pelinegra no pudo contener las lágrimas que brotaban dulcemente de sus ojos para luego deslizarse por sus sonrosadas mejillas mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa, Yaten acaricia sus mejillas y besa sus lágrimas, Rei lo abraza y se unen en un dulce y tierno beso.

Los chicos ya se han ido a dormir cuando la pareja regresa, en los ojos de Rei se puede ver un brillo aún más intenso que antes y su mirada no es otra más que de felicidad pura, los dos se encuentran muy cansados y se meten a la casa a descansar, la pareja se queda dormida en el cuarto de ella abrazados cual tiernos pequeños.

- ¡Despierten dormilones!, el desayuno ya está listo.

- Serena, tú siempre tan inoportuna déjalos dormir, que no vez que anoche se durmieron sumamente tarde.

- Ya voy, ya voy Serena no tardo en bajar.

- Mmm, Serena 5 minutos más por favor.

La pareja se mira a los ojos y se ponen completamente rojos no pueden creerlo, han dormido juntos, se han visto recién levantados pero eso de dormir juntos en la misma cama nunca había pasado.

- Yo… Ita… lo lamento… no quise…

- Yo… no se…

- Ya Cerecita, ni te apures que nadie dirá nada y eso de dormir juntos nadie le ve problema, simplemente son novios y no hicieron nada más ¿verdad?

Todos se echan a reír mientras sus amigos se ponen más rojos de pena, después de un rato los jóvenes comprenden que no tienen que apenarse, cada uno se va a su recámara a bañarse y cambiarse, cuando bajan todos están esperándolos.

- Al fin, vaya que me costó despertarlos.

- Ya bombón, Cerecita ven vamos a desayunar y descansar que hoy en la noche saldremos a bailar.

- ¿Piojito a qué hora llegaste?

- Mmm, hoy en la mañana Cerecita, el grillo que tienes por novio me dejó un mensaje diciendo lo que harían para celebrar tu cumpleaños y como ya te dije ayer imposible perderme estos momentos.

- Ya va, piojito gracias.

- ¿Y ese anillo?, está precioso… no me digas que…

- Si, si me lo dio mi Ito bello, ¿no es lindo?

- Tienes que contarnos que fue lo que pasó anoche.

- Primero déjenla terminar de desayunar y luego que les cuente, mientras tanto Yaten, no te salvarás del interrogatorio que tenemos reservado para ti.

Las chicas se ponen a platicar mientras los chicos hacen lo propio cada uno ataca con preguntas a la pareja de enamorados por separado, mientras ellos les relatan lo que pasó detalle a detalle, después de un rato se reúnen en la sala y se ponen de acuerdo en ver películas toda la tarde hasta que llegue la hora de irse a bailar y de ahí a casa para la fiesta de mañana.

- ¿Cómo que mucha miel en la película no?

- Ni se quejen que nosotras tuvimos que soportar la película de terror.

- Ya va, pero bien que disfrutaron que las abrazáramos cuando se asustaron.

- Y ustedes no dejaban de besarnos en los momentos más románticos.

- Ya chicos, creo que Perita y Naranjita tienen razón.

- ¿Y esos cariñitos?

- Ya va par de grillos controlen sus celos sus novias me agradan, pero me conocen soy incapaz de hacer algo en contra de ustedes.

- Ya que no son celos, solo que no pensamos que inmediatamente les dirías cariños.

- Como si no conocieras a Haruka, él es así.

- Ya, que todos siempre nos hemos hablado así.

- Si, si ustedes 4 siempre han sido los grillos y Haruka ha sido siempre el piojito.

- Mmm, Amore Blu, tú sabes que siempre es así pero Haruka siempre les ha dicho de una manera diferente. A ti te dice Blue Berry

- A mi Princesa le dice Bombón.

- A mi Ita le dice Cerecita.

- A mi Mantis le dice Perita

- Y a mi Afrodita le dice Naranjita.

- ¿Qué acaso, les molesta?

- No para nada, es solo que se nos hace sumamente raro que alguien más les hable de esa manera tan dulce.

- Bueno amor es que nosotras no le vemos nada de malo, ¿si comprendes verdad Ranita mía?

- Claro que sí amor.

- ¿Y tú Gatito es molesto para ti eso?

- Claro que no, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado.

- Liebe, si tanto te molesta puedo…

- Ya, ya Amore Blu por favor, que no nos molesta en absoluto solo que si nos sorprende.

- Hay Grillos, Grillos y tu Piojo -.-!, ¿ven como arman una tormenta en un vaso de agua?

- ¿Piojo?, ¿a quién diablos le dices piojo?

- Pues a ti, ¿o no es obvio?

- Mmm…

- Darien, mi amor por favor no te enojes.

- Es más deberías estar alegre que te diga de esa forma.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Claro, eso significa que le caes sumamente bien, ¿que no vez que a ninguno de los chicos le dice así?, y eso se debe a que a ellos los ve como a sus hermanos menores, pero a ti te ve como a un gran amigo.

- ¿Para qué le explicas?, pierdes tu tiempo.

- Ya Piojo, deja la cosa así, no armamos lío.

Darien le extiende la mano a Haruka y este se la estrecha mientras le brinda una sonrisa y con la otra mano se acomoda el flequillo.

- Está bien piojo, aquí nadie armó lío, por cierto ¿Qué acaso ustedes no tienen que arreglarse de una buena vez dulces?, porque eso de andar esperándolas como que a mí no se me da.

- Si, ya es algo tarde y aún no nos arreglamos.

- Yo no traje ropa.

- Ay Rei, descuida yo te traje ven vamos de una vez a cambiarnos.

Las chicas se van a arreglar mientras los chicos hacen lo propio, mientras ellos esperan en la sala a que terminen de arreglarse las chicas platican amenamente. La noche pasa sumamente rápido y la diversión no se hace esperar. Ya es domingo y la fiesta que los padres de Rei le han preparado es fantástica, todo es tan bello y tranquilo.

Continuará…


	8. Un mal entendido

**Un pequeño mal entendido…**

Otro día más en el colegio, los chicos se han cambiado a la escuela de las chicas para estar más tiempo con ellas y vaya que así es:

Darien, Mina, Lita, Serena y Rei van en el salón de biológicas, Armand, Yaten, Taiki van en el salón de Humanidades Amy, Richard y Haruka en el salón de exactas. Siempre se reúnen a la hora del almuerzo para platicar, la escuela para ninguno de ellos es problema todos llevan notas de excelencia y claro como ¿no? Si se reúnen todas las noches y mañanas para hacer tarea y estudiar, mientras los fines de semana se dedican a salir a divertirse.

En la hora del almuerzo:

- Ya tengo un poco de apetito.

- Si, si vayamos a comer.

Todo está tranquilos los chicos platicando y de pronto aparece alguien que solo 2 personas reconocen:

- Hola Darien, ¿Cómo estás?, tenia tanto tiempo sin verte

- ¿Pero qué diablos haces tú aquí? – comenta una rubia con un listón rojo en el cabello – ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

- Aino, no deberías hablarme en ese tono, que no vez acaso que…

- ¡Ya basta Hotaru!, ¿a qué has venido?

- Necesitamos hablar

- ¿Es necesario que sea aquí?

- Por mí entre más rápido mejor, pero como estás muy ocupado te veo en la noche, donde siempre.

- Ok

Seguido de esto Hotaru se retira del lugar lentamente, mientras los demás se quedan observando a la chica que se marcha y después voltean a mirar a Darien que está tan sorprendido como los demás acerca de lo que acaba de pasar.

- Con que ella es Hotaru, vaya que sí es linda.

- Rei… si ella es, sigamos comiendo.

- ¿Alguien piensa explicarnos que es lo que pasa aquí?

- Lo lamento, ella es una vieja amiga, nada importante.

- Realmente no parece nada importante, al contrario.

- No importa, dejen el tema simplemente si no importa es porque no importa ¿No es así Darien?

- Así es Princesa.

La comida sigue igual pero Mina no deja de pensar en lo que acaba de pasar, tiene un mal presentimiento, como si las cosas fueran a cambiar drásticamente afectando a todos. La tarde pasó excesivamente rápido para Darien, por más que trataba de buscar una buena excusa no la encontraba.

- Darien, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?, has estado completamente ido desde que viste a esa chica, ¿te preocupa algo?

- No es nada realmente importante, es quizás que no esperaba tener que hablar con ella otra vez, pensé que todo ya estaba dicho, no quiero ir a verla.

- ¿Todo estaba dicho?, ¿Qué acaso no es una vieja amiga?, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando Darien?, me gustaría saber para poder comprender y ayudarte.

- Mi amor en serio no pasa nada, si es una vieja amiga tuvimos problemas, tenía tiempo sin verla y después de las cosas que pasaron nunca pensé que sería capaz de buscarme.

- Amor, en serio trato de comprenderte pero no lo logro, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo, siempre voy a estar aquí, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti Princesa, realmente te quiero.

En otro lado Mina y Rei platican acerca de la situación, a ninguna le agrada que Serena no sepa lo que sucedió entre Hotaru y Darien, pero Darien les ha pedido que callen el tema, simplemente lo ha visto innecesario ya que entre ellos ya no hay nada y no desea que Serena se entere de algo sin importancia, a pesar de las suplicas de las chicas que insisten en que si se llega a enterar Serena por otro medio lo que hará será enojarse con los 3.

- Es que Endimión nunca ha visto enojada a Serena, sé que es un dulce pero molesta es otra persona, no quiero imaginar lo que haría, se sentiría devastada por la falta de confianza de Endimión más que por el hecho de que fueron novios.

- Nunca me he imaginado a Serena molesta, siento que no hay cosa que sea capaz de alterarla.

- Hay muchas cosas que la molestan, y la que más le molesta es que no confíen en ella cuando ella lo hace plenamente, no quiero imaginar que le hará a Darien.

- Hasta yo me enojaría si no me tienen la suficiente confianza como para que no me digan cosas "sin importancia".

Después de pasar el resto de la tarde juntos Darien dejó a Serena en su casa para luego dirigirse al lugar de "siempre" para platicar con Hotaru, llegó atrasado despreocupado y sin remordimientos por eso.

- Vaya es sorprendente lo tarde que has llegado, espero que se deba a algo realmente importante mi vida.

- Dime de una vez lo que deseas Hotaru, no deseaba venir y lo sabes bien, limítate a llamarme por mi nombre, no ando de humor como para soportar tus cosas.

- Si que has cambiado, antes nunca llegabas tarde, ni te comportabas tan frío, adorabas que te dijera mi vida, es un poco triste ver que eso lo ocasioné, pero eso se puede arreglar.

- Serías tan amable de hablar claro y rápido, no ando con tiempo para tus juegos y lo sabes, si vine es por no ser tan mal educado pero eso se puede acabar de un momento a otro, no me tientes Hotaru.

- Pasa que tienes que regresar conmigo, aunque no se te pegue la gana – mientras hace una sonrisa burlona –ya sabes el compromiso y esas cosas que nuestros padres planearon.

- ¿Hablas en serio?, me sorprende que no sepas que cuando las cosas entre tú y yo terminaron hable con tu padre acerca de lo que ahora me planteas y me dijo que no habría problema alguno, mientras tú fueras feliz con la persona que eligieras, porque no te dignas en decirme que te ha hecho mi primo para pensar que yo soy tu premio de consolación y luego me dejas seguir mi vida en paz.

- Nada él no ha hecho absolutamente nada

- Igual y eso es lo que te molesta ¿no?

- No me hables como si fuera una fácil, he sido yo la que le ha dejado, ya no me apetece estar con él no me siento tan a gusto como antes y es que me he dado cuenta de que quiero a alguien más y no a él.

- ¡Ah!, ya veo por dónde vas ¿y en serio crees que regresaré contigo?

- Indudablemente de una u otra forma – sonríe maliciosamente – volverás a mí, por propia voluntad.

- Si eso es todo – mientras da la vuelta y se dirige a su auto – me marcho, es una lástima haber venido a perder mi tiempo.

Hotaru se queda llorando de rabia, nadie nunca la había rechazado y estaba segura que Darien volvería a sus brazos en cuanto ella se lo pidiera, tenía que averiguar qué era lo que pasaba o mejor dicho quien era la responsable de que él ya no la quisiera.

Los días pasaron y Darien dejó el tema por la paz, simplemente nada era más importante que Serena y él, lo que dijera Hotaru o alguien más no importaba en absoluto, él no cambiaría de idea pasara lo que pasara. Así de tranquilo iba hasta que un día como cualquier otro Hotaru vio a Darien agarrando la mano de Serena mientras iban con sus demás amigos.

- Ella, con que ella es la causa de que él no haya regresado a mi pero ya me las pagará, él será mío de nuevo, haré lo que sea para que eso sea posible, Darien es solo MÍO…

Serena contesta el teléfono pensando que es Darien, que ya ha llegado a su casa, claro no es él, es alguien a quien solo ha visto una sola vez y no comprende porque desea hablar con ella.

- Si claro, te recuerdo ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

- Simplemente pedirte de la manera más cordial que por favor, seas tan amable de alejarte de Darien.

- Disculpa, lo lamento pero no puedo hablar contigo en este momento, si me disculpas tengo que irme.

Hotaru solo oye el sonido de la línea, Serena ha colgado de una manera cortes cabe aclarar; nunca esperó eso de ella, esperaba gritos, reclamos, pero no había previsto esto, tenía que actuar rápido y astutamente, no permitiría que Darien se fuera de sus manos. Serena por otro lado después de haber colgado recibe otra llamada, esta vez es Darien quien habla.

- Hola, amor que bueno que eres tú, me alegro tanto.

- Si Princesa, te acabo de marcar pero estaba ocupada la línea.

- ¡Ah!, es que Hotaru me ha llamado para pedirme algo importante.

- ¿Hotaru?, ¿pero que quería?, ella no tiene nada que hablar y menos contigo.

- Quiere que me aleje de ti, Darien debemos hablar de lo que pasa contigo y esa chica, no soy tonta y no estoy dispuesta a serlo ahora.

- Princesa, por favor no te enojes ahora mismo voy para allá a hablar contigo y aclarar las cosas, no es nada importante como te he venido diciendo, pero veo que Hotaru lo quiere hacer grande y creo que es de importancia para ti saber lo que pasa, llego en 15 minutos.

Serena espera pacientemente a Darien mientras tanto habla con Amy y Rei por teléfono acerca de lo que acaba de pasar y como se siente.

- Es que chicas me decepciona un poco el hecho de que no confíe en mí y oculte lo que realmente pasa, es molesto que por no saber, tenga que pasar por este tipo de situaciones, al final de cuentas la tonta aquí soy yo, mientras tanto ellos juegan lo que sea a lo que estén jugando.

- Tranquilízate Serena, no creo que sea para tanto igual y Endimión solo lo veía así, como algo sin importancia, tanto que vio absurdo el hecho de que estuvieras enterada.

- Si, Serena no te enojes con Endimión por no darle importancia a las cosas que no lo merecen, sé que es feo no saber nada, pero estoy segura que él lo hizo por que en verdad el asunto no es importante.

- Si chicas, tienen razón no debería alterarme tanto pero es algo frustrante el que te hable una desconocida y te diga que te alejes de la persona que más quieres.

En eso tocan la puerta de la habitación de Serena, es Darien quien ya ha llegado, mientras tanto Serena se despide de sus amigas y va a abrir.

- Pasa, lamento hecho venir hasta acá a estas horas, no es prudente de mi parte y te pido unas disculpas Darien.

- Ya Princesa – mientras se acerca para abrazarla – no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, soy yo el que tiene que pedirlas, lamento que hayas pasado por ese momento tan molesto, es un poco incómodo contarte y espero comprendas el por qué era mi actitud no decirte nada respecto a ese tema.

- Sé que debes tener una buena razón, pero creo que Hotaru no lo ve así, lo único que me preocupa es si tú estás bien, el porqué se da ahora esta situación un poco incomoda, me siento en medio de una batalla y no es nada agradable sentirme así.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por el mal momento de hace rato, discúlpame no tienes que preocuparte por mí yo estoy bien, bueno creo debería comenzar a narrarte lo que pasó entre Hotaru y yo.

_Bueno a Hotaru la conozco desde que recuerdo, nuestras familias son muy amigas tanto que nuestros padres habían acordado que ella y yo nos casáramos, vaya que eso era genial ya que entre nosotros dos siempre hubo atracción – nostálgico – fuimos creciendo y claro yo me enamoré de ella y al parecer yo era correspondido, todo iba bien demasiado bien y pues nuestros padres estaban demasiado contentos, teníamos 3 años de relación y para mi todo iba de maravilla hasta que un día recibí una llamada de mi primo pidiéndome ayuda y que aparte quería presentarme a su novia, como no sabía qué problema tenía y él no quería decirlo por teléfono quedamos de acuerdo en que yo iría al hotel donde se estaba hospedando ya que no quería que mis padres le dijeran a los suyos donde se encontraba._

_Entonces fui a encontrarme con mi primo y todo según iba bien cuando al entrar en la habitación vi a Hotaru parada al lado de mi primo sonriendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que yo era el primo de Charles, fue demasiado para mi más que para ella, yo me limité a concentrarme en el problema de mi primo que se había marchado de casa, lo convencí de que se quedará en casa mientras arreglaba sus problemas y desde ese día, di por terminada la relación entre Hotaru y yo, no había vuelto a hablar con ella hasta ahora, se que aún anda con mi primo y me molesta su actitud, no sé que desea y la verdad no me interesa en lo absoluto._

- Princesa lamento no haberte dicho nada realmente no quería agobiarte con nada de esto, es un poco vergonzoso para mí que esto haya ocurrido.

- Simplemente no me explico la falta de confianza, es algo doloroso ver que no confías en mí, yo… - posó su dedo sobre sus labios impidiendo que continuará.

- No es falta de confianza, es algo para mi sin importancia, yo no quiero nada estoy contigo, te quiero, no, no te quiero, te amo Serena comprende nada en este mundo podrá separarme de ti, nada.

Entonces él le agarra la barbilla y la hace mirarlo mientras se acerca lentamente para posar sus labios sobre lo de ella y fundirse en un tierno beso, en ese momento todo queda olvidado y Serena logra percibir el cariño y amor que Darien le profesa, no hay nada que dudar ni temer, él solo quiere estar con ella, lo mismo que ella quiere estar solo con él, simplemente desea no haya más problemas.

Los días pasan y Hotaru está realmente irritada y desesperada, necesita a Darien a su lado vaya que es difícil hacer que vuelva a ella, necesita un plan, uno infalible y el obligarlo a cumplir el compromiso que tenían ha sido un error, todo ha sido cancelado desde el día que él supo que andaba con su primo, pero quien iba a imaginar que Charles y Darien eran primos eran tan diferentes.

- ¡Vaya, vaya!, estoy segura que algún amigo debe tener alguna debilidad si los separo a ellos seguro parte del mundo de Darien se derrumba y ahí estaré yo…

Ha pasado todo un mes y las cosas van tranquilas para Darien y sus amigos, Hotaru no ha vuelto y parece que el rumbo de las cosas ha vuelto totalmente a la normalidad:

- ¡Ya basta Yaten!, deja las cosas tranquilas ya Amy ha dicho que no quiere nada, ni fiesta ni nada parecido, sí que es una lata tratar de hacerte entrar en razón.

- Hay Mina, como eres cruel yo solo digo que no es justo que Amy nos salga con eso, me corta las alas totalmente y yo que ya había hecho planes.

- Ya va, déjalo correr Yaten ya sabes cómo odia Amy celebrar su cumple, ¿a qué no? Así que ni ilusiones, ni planes debiste hacer.

- Y como siempre nos vale un soberano cacahuate lo que ella quiere ese día ¿recuerdas?, así que no me vengas ahora con que no tenga nada planeado.

- Pues lamento decepcionarte Yaten, tengo planes para ese día y si eso no te es suficiente para toda la semana, tengo que estudiar un montón al igual que ustedes también deben hacer lo mismo para entrar a la universidad, además no estaré en la ciudad, así que ve deshaciendo los planes.

- Ya va, Amy está bien pero ya sabes lo que pasará a tu regreso, así que luego no te pongas sentimental.

- Ya Ito recuerda siempre queda el cumple de Serena y ese sí que no tendrá ninguna excusa para no ser, así que para ese si puedes hacer planes ¿vale?

- Para ahí tus planes Yaten, la última vez que planeaste mi fiesta de cumpleaños terminé castigada todo el año, así que mejor lo organizo yo, no quiero ofender pero luego tú te sales del límite que mis padres imponen.

- Si, Yaten eres demasiado exótico en tus gustos, esa vez nada más te faltó llevar un circo.

- Serena, ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Darien?, necesito hablar con él y no responde su celular.

- Me dijo que llegaría tarde – para variar y no perder la costumbre – igual está en una reunión por eso no te contesta.

- Odio decir esto pero ¿no lo notas un poco cambiado?, me da la impresión que ese se trae algo entre manos y no me gusta la idea ni un poquito.

- Ya Mina, deja a Darien igual y quiere sorprender a alguien ya que se acerca su cumpleaños y tu aquí imaginando cosas, ya ni la que debería estar interesada.

Han pasado 2 semanas y todo está demasiado tranquilo, es el cumpleaños de Serena la cual solo ha planeado una comida íntima muy en contra de la idea de Yaten que deseaba armar toda un gran fiesta, Darien sigue un poco distante demasiado distraído, pero Serena no desea preguntarle nada simplemente espera que las cosas que trae en mente mejoren, ahora pasan menos tiempo juntos, Darien siempre tiene cosas que hacer y Serena está comenzando a dejar de insistirle para pasar más tiempo juntos, está dándole espacio.

- Vaya Serena, si que todo es lindo pero sigo insistiendo que debiste dejarme organizar tu fiesta, ahorita todo sería…

- Conociéndote, un desastre…

- Por cierto ¿qué madres se trae el Darien que no se ha despegado del celular ni un momento?, como que mejor se va integrando o largando – alguien le da un zape.

- Aplácate grillo, déjalo ya luego hablaremos con él ahora no es el momento, ni el lugar, además Serena está feliz que no vez que le trajo serenata en la mañana.

- Misma que fue interrumpida por una llamada – con tono fastidiado – realmente no me importa qué diablos trae Darien, pero con que haga llorar a Serena 1 sola vez se las tendrá que ver conmigo.

- Ya, dejen el tema por la paz, en cuanto esto termine tendremos que hablar con Darien, no es justo que estemos haciendo conjeturas a lo tonto lo mejor será preguntarle.

Todo termina y cada uno de los chicos se queda esperando afuera a Darien mientras él está despidiéndose de Serena:

- Serena con respecto a lo que mencionaste el otro día yo quería decirte que – le pone un dedo en los labios.

- No te preocupes, no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora, yo simplemente te hice el comentario y no esperabas que lo tomaras de esa manera, es un poco embarazoso para mí…

Continuará…


	9. Su primera vez

**La Primera Vez De Serena…**

Los chicos esperan a Darien en la entrada de la casa de Serena ha sido el último en salir.

- Darien, simplemente queremos saber qué es lo que te sucede, ya que Bombón últimamente está muy triste y los 2 están distantes, no deseamos entrometernos pero nos resulta un poco preocupante esta situación.

- Si Endimión, la verdad es que Serena anda muy rara y tu más, te la pasas en reuniones y pegado al celular, comprendemos los compromisos que tienes pero últimamente te has portado frío con Serena.

- ¿Sabes?, Serena es muy discreta hasta ahora no ha dicho nada pero su mirada no es la misma, por favor dinos que es lo que pasa.

- Realmente espero que lo entiendas, Serena es como nuestra hermana, la queremos demasiado como para verla así, cada vez nos preocupa más.

- Comprende ella siempre es alegre, simplemente lo noté aún más cuando no me permitió organizar su fiesta eso nunca pasa a menos que realmente esté deprimida.

- Lo lamento tanto chicos, no me había dado cuenta de eso, entre Serena y yo no pasa nada creo que mis compromisos han hecho que nos distanciemos y lo lamento tanto, me desconcertó lo que dijo en la última platica que tuvimos, - nervioso - sinceramente no se qué pensar, que hacer o como debo reaccionar ante eso.

- Ya, Piojo – burlón – no es nada del otro mundo simplemente fue un simple comentario no te lo tomes a pecho ¿ok?

- Jajaja, sorprendente, basta un comentario sincero de una chica para intimidar al joven Chiba, increíble.

- ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?

- Dejen a Endimión en paz chicos – irritada – es desagradable tener de soportarlos cuando uno se encuentra en la situación en la que él está.

- Ya simplemente déjenlo correr ¿no?, por favor no es conveniente que se peleen y menos por algo así.

Los chicos se marchan cada uno a su casa, mientras Darien ya afuera de su casa no deja de pensar en las palabras de Serena es interrumpido por una joven que no conoce, que lo espera afuera de su casa.

- ¿Darien?, hola disculpa sé que no me conoces pero deseo hablar contigo acerca de Serena.

- Dime, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?, no quiero ser grosero pero tengo mucho que hacer y poco tiempo así que te agradecería que fueras directo al punto.

- No quiero sonar grosera, pero sería bueno para todos si te alejarás de Serena, no es la chica que todos creen, no te quiero hablar mal de ella, simplemente se lo que te digo y te pido de una manera atenta que la dejes, es lo mejor para los 2.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Este… si por favor disculpa pero…

- Si eso es todo entonces, lamento te hayas tenido que venir hasta acá para decirme eso, has perdido tu tiempo, pero muchas gracias por avisarme, ahora si me disculpas tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Yo… no digas que no te lo advertí Darien.

Pero Darien ya no alcanzó a escuchar esa última frase, simplemente la ha dejado ahí afuera de su casa, se encuentra algo molesto, ¿Qué es lo que desea esa chica?, ¿Por qué viene a decirle eso ahora? Y ¿Quién es ella?, diablos debió preguntarle quien era. Al día siguiente Darien fue a visitar a Serena hizo todo un espacio para poder estar junto a ella.

- Princesa, estoy feliz de estar contigo simplemente tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

- Yo estoy aún más contenta últimamente no estamos tan juntos como antes, pero me alegra que podamos vernos aunque sea en el colegio, dime que es lo que deseas preguntarme.

- ¿Estás segura que me amas y que lo que has dicho es lo que deseas?

- Claro que sí, estoy segura de que te amo y de que deseo estar por siempre a tu lado, deseo ser la única mujer en tu vida de ahora en adelante – nerviosa – claro si tú me lo permites.

- Yo también de amo Serena es solo que deseo que lo que dijiste no solo sea porque te sientes presionada o peor aún por compromiso, simplemente quiero que seas tú en todo momento y que no sientas que debes hacer algo para que yo esté junto a ti, algo como eso.

- Simplemente deseo estar contigo…

- Hola Serena ¿Cómo estás?, me alegra verte de nuevo dale mi saludos a Rei y dile a Tenou que no rebase los límites – con una sonrisa maliciosa – si no saldrá lastimado.

- No tengo el más mínimo interés en lo que acabas de decir, simplemente si quieres decirles algo a ellos hazlo personalmente que no soy tu mensajera.

- Jajaja, deberías Serena, nos vemos "Princesita de la Luna", jajaja.

La chica se marcha y Darien la recuerda de ayer en la noche, es esa chica la que le advirtió que se alejara de Serena.

- Princesa, ¿conoces a esa chica?

- Claro, como no la voy a conocer – molesta – aunque en realidad me agradaría no conocerla.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?

- Se llama Tellu, estudio conmigo en la secundaria, la aborrecía en ese tiempo y creo que aún ahora, es de esas chicas que simplemente a primera vista no caen bien.

- Increíble Princesa, jamás me pasó por la mente que aborrecieras a alguien.

- ¿Serena?, ¡Ay! Endimión realmente necesitas conocer más a Serena, es muy especial tanto que le caíste mal el primer día así como Mina y Lita también le cayeron mal Jajaja y ni que decir de cuando conoció a Yaten o a Haruka, ah también Amy le cayó mal, sin olvidar mencionar a Armand, y Taiki, ¿ya te mencioné que yo también le caí mal?

- Gracias Rei, eres tan linda – irritada – no sé porque pero te quiero, aunque en momentos como estos me demuestras que te estimo más de lo que debería.

- ¡Que linda te ves Princesa – conteniendo la risa – eres aún más adorable cuando te enojas!

- La adorarías más cuando la vieras totalmente avergonzada, esa expresión en ella es realmente adorable.

- A mí me gusta más cuando no sabe de lo que estamos hablando.

- O cuando está totalmente perdida, es tan mala para captar las cosas en doble sentido que…

- Definitivamente tienen que verla cuando pide algo esa expresión de borrego a medio morir que pone es fascinante.

- ¡YA! No hablen de mis expresiones – apenada – odio ser el centro de atención.

- Tranquilízate Serena solo están tratando de irritarte más.

- No deberías estar tan sensible, por cierto Serena, Haruka te anda buscando

- ¿Sabes para qué?

- No, simplemente comentó que si te veía te dijera que lo buscarás, anda medio raro.

- Ok, gracias Lita.

Serena pasó el día buscando a Haruka pero no pudo encontrarlo, tenía una cita con Darien y no podía llegar tarde Darien le había pedido que por favor no llegara tarde porque si no la sorpresa se echaría a perder. Increíble Serena adora las sorpresas pero estaba un poco nerviosa y como no estarlo si Darien fue demasiado misterioso y estaba muy nervioso al citarla en aquel lugar.

- Princesa – la besa dulcemente mientras le venda los ojos – gracias por venir, ahora simplemente déjame guiarte ¿si?

- Está bien amor simplemente no me sueltes, por favor.

- No te preocupes Princesa no te soltaré – besa su frente – ya casi llegamos.

Llegan al lugar y Darien le quita la venda de los ojos, Serena abraza a Darien y lo besa dulcemente mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de los 2.

- Darien, mi vida gracias por haber accedido a mi petición.

- Tengo que decirte que cuando Haruka se enteró de lo que me habías pedido se ofendió terriblemente, cree que no soy digno.

- Mmm, Haruka siempre tan celoso y sobre-protector, espero lo hayas convencido de que tú eres el indicado – mientras sonreía y se ruborizaba un poco – eres la persona que más quiero y en la cual confío plenamente, tanto que te confío mi vida.

- Lo sé Princesa, bueno será mejor que comenzamos ya que te tengo otra sorpresa preparada.

- Darien, no esperemos más vamos a hacerlo y luego me enseñas la otra sorpresa ¿sí?, porque la verdad tengo muchas ansias.

Darien había llevado a Serena a un campo abierto donde se encontraban 2 motocicletas Honda CBR 600 RR, Darien le enseñaría a Serena a manejar motocicleta, ya que Haruka se había resistido ocasiones anteriores, él se sintió muy apenado cuando Haruka se enteró y tan comprometido con Serena, temía por ella, el andar en motocicleta nunca se le hizo una actividad muy segura para su Princesa.

Vamos princesa lo primero que debes aprender son las partes de la motocicleta y para qué sirve cada una.

Mmm, prefiero las clases intensivas esas donde simplemente me enseñan cómo hacerla andar.

Lo lamento vida, pero si no aprendes todo eso no podrás hacerla andar, además de que pondrías en riesgo tu vida y por ende la mía también.

Está bien corazón, debí imaginar que sería algo así, es solo que no pensé realmente necesario todo esto.

Pues ya ves que si Princesa.

Darien se pasó todo un rato explicándole cada parte de la motocicleta a Serena, aunque muchas cosas se las tuvo que repetir más de 2 veces ya que Serena sabía muy poco de mecánica y el tener de aprender cada cosa no la entusiasmaba para nada. Al terminar de explicarle pasan a la parte práctica claro son las debidas precauciones, Serena es buena al aprender y no tiene tanto problema para echar a andar la moto, la tarde transcurre rápidamente mientras los chicos ya agotados se dirigen a casa de Serena para descansar.

¡Papá, Mamá ya llegué!

Al entrar encuentra una nota en la mesita sus padres han salido de la ciudad por negocios junto con los padres de sus amigos:

Serena:

Cariño tuvimos que salir por negocios regresaremos en 3 días, por favor cuídate, llama en cuanto llegues para saber que estas bien, los demás también han tenido que venir con nosotros, habla a las chicas para que duerman acompañadas, te amamos. Besos

Papá y Mamá.

PD. Si también pueden invitar a los chicos, pero pórtense bien por favor, nada de fiestas en casa o al menos menciónalo cuando llames.

En ese momento Serena llama a sus padres y les dice que ha llegado a casa que está bien y que llamará a los chicos para que duerman ahí, que no piensa hacer fiesta pero que lo más seguro es que duerman hasta tarde, después de hablar con sus padres marca a las chicas.

Tardaste demasiado en llamar, pensé que Endimión te había secuestrado ya pensaba llamar a la policía.

Tonta, estoy bien y bueno ¿a qué hora piensan venir a dormir a casa?

¿Estás loca?, eres tú la que debes venir.

Me da una flojera inmensa, estoy agotada y realmente pensé que vendrían ustedes, además creo que ese era el deseo de nuestros padres.

Pues resulta pequeña niña floja que hemos decidido quedarnos dónde estamos y por mucho que quieras que vayamos no iremos.

Eso significa que si quieres dormir sola adelante.

Porque nadie irá a hacerte compañía.

Gracias, chicos son tan amables pero realmente me siento muy agotada para ir igual y mañana voy donde quieran pero hoy, no tengo ya las energías, nos vemos mañana ¿vale?, los quiero descansen.

Después de la plática, los chicos quedan desconcertados Serena tiene miedo a quedarse a dormir sola en casa, definitivamente debe estar agotada como para no moverse ni un poco, mientras tanto Serena se va a asear, Darien se ha marchado a casa un poco preocupado por dejar a Serena sola, sobre todo sabiendo lo miedosa que es.

Diablos, odio tener que dormir sola pero al parecer no tengo remedio es una lata tener que moverme y más ahorita que ya es de noche, no tengo remedio más que dejar la luz de mesa prendida y un poco de música instrumental para dormir estaría perfecto.

Serena se va a dormir pero antes de conciliar el sueño escucha ruidos en la planta de abajo, lo único que logra hacer es taparse de la cabeza a los pies, en eso el timbre suena, alguien llama a la puerta y Serena se cae de la cama del susto no sin evitar lanzar un grito, se levanta y baja a abrir la puerta.

Princesa me alegra que aún estés despierta.

Darien qué bueno que viniste – abrazándolo – me asusta tanto estar sola.

De hecho por eso vine Princesa, llamé a los chicos y me dijeron que por nada del mundo vendrían y como sé que tú eres algo miedosa, vine a hacerte compañía, claro si aceptas – sonrojado.

Claro que sí pasa, pasa – alegre.

Bueno solo deja ir a buscar mis cosas al auto no tardo.

Ok entonces mejor deja te abro la cochera para que lo guardes y ya de ahí entras a la casa ¿sí? – con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro la cual Darien le corresponde.

Darien guarda su coche y se dirige con una maleta pequeña en la cual trae una muda, su pijama y artículos para su aseo personal al segundo piso donde Serena lo espera.

Pasa Darien – abriendo la puerta de la recámara de su hermano – mira aquí puedes dejar tus cosas, te dejo solo para que te cambies cuando termines te espero en mi recámara.

Gracias Princesa, enseguida voy.

Darien termina de cambiarse y se dirige al cuarto de Serena para desearle buenas noches y acompañarla hasta que se duerma.

Gracias por haber venido mi amor, en serio te lo agradezco.

No es nada, además aprovecho para estar más rato contigo y verte dormir, debes ser muy linda durmiendo.

Pues, realmente no lo sé – sonrojada – ¿me puedes abrazar por favor?, es que antes de que llegaras escuché sonidos en la planta baja y me asusté más de la cuenta.

No te preocupes – abrazándola – no te va a pasar nada, yo estoy contigo.

Serena y Darien se encuentran acostados en la cama de Serena abrazados, ella se está comenzando a quedar dormida mientras él tararea la canción Amo que a su Princesa le fascina.

¿Darien? – somnolienta.

¿Si Princesa?

Si me duermo, no te vayas duerme conmigo por favor no quiero estar sola.

Está bien Princesa aquí me quedaré, ahora descansa por favor – besando su frente – que yo no me moveré para nada.

Al poco rato Serena durmió plácidamente abrazando a Darien mientras él la vio dormir un rato antes de quedarse dormido, cuando al fin calló rendido la estaba abrazando y parecía besar su frente, los dos se veían tan lindos durmiendo juntos, a la mañana siguiente la pareja es despertada por que el timbre suena, Serena se mete a ducharse mientras que Darien se dirige a abrir la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con los chicos que han venido a ver como ha pasado la noche Serena.

¿Qué haces tú aquí piojo? – sorprendido y enojado.

¿Dónde está Serena?

Vine a hacerle compañía a Serena ayer en la noche, para que no durmiera sola, se está duchando. Pasen.

Qué bueno que viniste a hacerle compañía, no me agradó que ella no fuera pero también estaba preocupada porque se quedara sola.

Y dinos Darien, ¿todo está bien verdad?

¿No tenemos que matarte?

¿O de plano te matamos, te descuartizamos y nos comemos tus pedazos?

Solo vine a hacerle compañía a Serena y nada más, me preocupé al saber que ustedes no vendrían a estar con ella y sé que no le gusta quedarse sola en casa, si quieren matarme por eso adelante.

Con todo gusto yo lo hago – celoso – claro que no me gustaría que Serena te llorara así que solo por eso te salvaste.

En ese momento Serena va bajando por las escaleras.

¡Chicos!, estoy enojada con ustedes, me dejaron SOLA; aunque claro Darien me hizo compañía – sonriendo.

Si eso mismo nos dijo él, aunque – entrecerrando los ojos – si quieres hoy nos quedamos a dormir aquí.

Eso sería GENIAL, aunque no por eso los voy a perdonar por haberme dejado sola anoche.

Bueno ya nos vamos, Taiki tiene que ver a su "Mantis" y Armand a su "Afrodita".

Eso solo lo dices porque aquí esta Rei si no estuvieras llorando por ir a verla.

Bueno pero ¿en serio vendrán?, para hablarles a Lita y Mina y decirles que vengan esta noche a la casa.

Hummm... – descontento.

Ya Piojito, sabes que están invitados Michiru y tú, así que no hagas escenitas ni te pongas tan celosito – besándolo y pellizcando su mejilla.

Lo sé, lo sé es solo que no podré venir Bombón, tengo que salir del país mañana, solo vine porque cuando fui a buscarlos hoy en la mañana tú no estabas con los chicos y quería asegurarme de que habías pasado una noche tranquila.

Pues deja de preocuparte que estoy bien, espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje y que regreses pronto, ¿es por lo de la escuela verdad?

Sí así es, tengo que ir a arreglar algunas cosas, pero tardaré escasos 2 días.

Bueno nos vemos regresamos al rato Serena, Darien – mirando dulcemente al chico – gracias por haberle hecho compañía, ¿te quedarás en la noche no es así?

Si, pienso pasar con Serena todos estos días, pensé que ustedes no vendrían.

Fue solo una broma para Serena, pero de todas formas no funcionó, aunque lamentamos mucho no haber venido.

Claro, deben tener remordimiento por haberme dejado sola, pero realmente no estoy enojada con ustedes, comprendo que ya todos estaban instalados, era más cómodo que yo hubiera ido.

Pero claro te pusiste caprichosa.

Estaba muy cansada en serio.

Bueno ya nos vemos en la noche aquí Serena, tenemos que irnos – impaciente.

Cuídala Darien.

No tienes ni que decirlo, nos vemos al rato.

Los chicos se marchan y Serena llama a Lita y Mina para invitarlas a pasar la noche con ellas, a lo cual ellas gustosas acceden, la tarde pasa lentamente y Darien y Serena salen a pasear juntos y regresan algo temprano a casa para esperar a los chicos.

¿Y bien, me darás al fin mi sorpresa?

Ten paciencia – sonriendo – claro que te la daré es solo que debes esperar un poco más.

No es justo – haciendo puchero – ya sabes que no soy muy paciente que digamos Darien.

Pues tendrás que serlo esta vez Princesa, porque no queda de otra.

Bueno, pero promete que será pronto.

Si Princesa te lo prometo.

Los chicos siguen platicando, mientras siguen esperando a los chicos que aún no llegan, son las 11 de la noche y no hay una sola pista de ellos, Serena marca al celular de Rei.

Se supone que ya deberían estar aquí ¿paso algo?

No, no pasó nada Serena, pero no podremos ir, lo lamento espero que Darien te pueda acompañar, si gustan venir a casa de Armand aquí vamos a estar.

Rei, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Nada, Armand se siente un poco mal y está vomitando Amy no quiere dejarlo solo y pues los chicos tampoco y como ya es tarde no quiero ir sola, discúlpanos.

No te preocupes, si mañana sigue igual Armand vamos con el doctor ¿sale?, mientras esperemos un rato más a ver si se le pasa, está bien que se hayan quedado a cuidarlo, yo estaré bien los veo mañana, descansen

Nos vemos cuídate y dile a Darien que lo sentimos.

Yo le diré no te preocupes.

Serena cuelga y voltea a ver a Darien quien está sentado en la sala esperándola.

Déjame adivinar, no van a venir.

Así es – suspirando – Armand se siente mal, está vomitando.

Oh, qué mal espero que mejore.

Ojala y sí, si no mañana vamos a tener que llevarlo al doctor.

Bueno princesa vamos a dormir ya es tarde y no quiero que andes toda desvelada.

Pero si es mañana es sábado – haciendo puchero.

Si lo sé, es solo que mañana será tu sorpresa, así que vamos debes descansar.

Está bien – enfurruñada – solo porque mañana es un día bueno porque me darás mi sorpresa.

Los chicos se van a cambiar y Darien se dirige luego nuevamente al cuarto de Serena igual que la noche anterior.

Ven – tendiéndole la mano – abrázame por favor hasta que me duerma igual que anoche.

Si Princesa – acercándose y abrazándola – tú no te preocupes ahora duerme que ya es tarde y luego no quieres levantarte.

Pero no tengo mucho sueño que digamos, mejor platícame algo o propón alguna cosa.

Darien besa dulcemente a Serena y ella corresponde felizmente luego se separa un momento de ella y la besa en la frente.

Será mejor que intentes dormir, mañana va a ser un día largo

Oh, vamos Darien no me hagas eso – él acaricia su cabello – o bueno al menos arrúllame – esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

Hoy como que se te dio el tener muchas peticiones ¿no crees?

Pero si solo son unas cuantas, de hecho tengo más – divertida.

¿Ah sí, se puede saber cuáles son Princesita?

Hummm, yo creo que no, pero si quieres puedes tratar de adivinarlas – deslizando su dedo por los labios de él – aunque dudo que adivines.

Eso me suena a un reto – besando fugazmente su nariz.

Y lo es.

Pues por ahora deseo posponerlo hasta que estés más descansada, así que duerme.

Ella se acurruca en su pecho mientras él comienza a susurrar una canción, la acaricia dulcemente y la canción es interrumpida por los labios de Serena que comienza a besar tiernamente a Darien, él la envuelve con sus brazos y continúan los besos que se van haciendo un poco más intensos, sin pensarlo él desliza sus manos de su rostro a su cuello, hombros y ella por su parte le da pequeños besos en sus ojos, comisura de los labios mentón y cuello, él al ver que sus deseos son más carnales se detiene, Serena se percata de eso, se sonroja y lo mira totalmente avergonzada, él la abraza y la acerca a su pecho.

Yo… lo lamento, no quiero que… – avergonzado.

Shh – poniendo un dedo en su boca – no pasa nada, solo dime que me amas – mirándolo a los ojos.

Ya sabes que sí, te amo – acariciando sus cabellos color oro – eres mi mundo, mi vida…

Me alegra escuchar eso… – poniéndose encima de él – en verdad quiero…

Un beso, demasiado largo y apasionado más que los anteriores, manos recorriendo el cuerpo, suspiros, jadeos, la respiración aumenta y el rubor aún más, mordidas pícaras que dejan esa sensación de placer que es exquisita, una blusa de seda cae al lado de la cama y una playera le hace compañía, unos labios sedientos recorren lentamente unos pechos que están siendo explorados por primera vez, las manos siguen su labor recorrer y memorizar cada parte del cuerpo y este reacciona con estremecimientos placenteros, la ternura está desbordante, la delicadeza, de pronto un short y un pantalón aparecen tirados en el suelo y dos cuerpos se funden para formar uno solo en un acto cargado de amor en su estado más puro, son las 2 de la mañana y los jóvenes aún se encuentran despiertos, con la respiración algo agitada y con el sentimiento tan o más intenso que antes. Él la abraza y ella besa su mentón para luego acurrucarse en su pecho, los dos suspiran y se quedan totalmente dormidos al poco rato.

A la mañana siguiente Darien despierta dulcemente a Serena con besos en su rostro, la rubia se rehusaba a despertar, pero al acordarse de lo que había pasado en la noche y al sentirse totalmente desnuda no pudo evitar mirar totalmente apenada a Darien quien le sonreía dulcemente.

Al fin te despiertas, vamos tenemos que desayunar e ir con los chicos.

Este… – envolviéndose con la sábana – si vamos, ¿qué hora es?

Son las 10, Serena ¿estás bien?

Si claro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Por lo que pasó anoche, hoy estás – preocupado – bueno te alejaste de mi rápido.

Oh Darien – ruborizada – no es por eso, lo que sucedió fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, – dándole un beso – es solo que… – apenada – me da pena que me veas sin nada de ropa.

Jajaja, está bien me voy para que te vistas – besándole la frente y dirigiéndose a la puerta – te espero abajo.

Te amo – sonriendo.

Y yo a ti – regresando a darle un apasionado beso.

La mañana pasa rápidamente y los jóvenes van a ver a los demás chicos que siguen en casa de Armand que ya se siente mejor, Mina es la que abre la puerta.

¡Endimión, Sere! Qué bueno que vinieron, pasen estamos poniéndonos de acuerdo a donde vamos a ir ahorita en la tarde.

¿Y Armand como sigue?

Ya mejor, por cierto tus papás se enteraron que te quedaste sola en casa y quieren que les hables.

¿A qué hora llamaron?

Como eso de las 9.

Bueno, vengo voy a marcarles – marchándose al estudio a marcar.

Darien y Mina se encuentran con los demás chicos en el comedor.

Vaya, al fin pensamos que nunca vendrían, ¿Dónde está Serena?

Está llamando por teléfono a sus papás.

¿Qué fue lo que paso, por que tardaron tanto en llegar?

Serena se levantó tarde, la obligue a que desayunara y en lo que más se tardó fue en arreglarse.

¿Y ya tienes su regalo?

Porque no creo que deje de molestarte en todo el día, a nosotros ya nos trae acatarrados.

No es verdad – dándole un zape a Yaten – pero si está emocionada.

En ese preciso momento el celular de Darien comienza a sonar.

Permítanme un momento – contestando la llamada ¿si mamá que paso? – al otro lado su mamá le dice algo que lo sorprende – ¿es en serio?, ¿pero por qué tengo que ir yo? – incrédulo – es increíble lo que me estás pidiendo ¿lo sabes verdad?, de hecho no me importa lo que le pase – molesto – está bien mamá voy a ir porque me lo pides pero sabes lo que pienso al respecto.

Darien voltea a ver a los chicos y Serena ya se encuentra ahí, lo mira un poco sorprendida por las últimas frases que acaba de pronunciar el pelinegro.

Lo lamento chicos pero tengo que marcharme, Princesa no tardaré mucho es solo que salió algo inesperado.

Está bien cariño, no te preocupes te esperamos al rato.

¿Todo está bien Darien?

Sí, claro no se preocupen, si no puedo venir en la tarde, te veo en la noche Princesa – sonriendo.

Si, está bien – algo ruborizada.

Te estaremos esperando, así que has todo lo posible por regresar temprano Endimión.

El joven se marcha y los demás chicos se quedan desconcertados, sí que es algo inesperado pero por lo que dijo el pelinegro no quería ir…

Continuará…


	10. Bromeas ¿Verdad?

**Eso es… ¿en serio?**

Esa noche el joven llegó a casa de Serena para pasar la noche con ella, se encontraba totalmente triste y a la vez enojado, no lo podía ocultar pero con Serena se portaba tan dulce y tierno incluso más que antes.

- ¿Estás bien Darien? me preocupas mucho, desde que llegaste estás mal.

- Si Princesa, estoy bien no te preocupes, es solo que – suspira – no entiendo algunas veces a mi familia.

- ¿Quieres platicar acerca de eso?

- Solo quiero estar contigo, siempre contigo – mientras acariciaba su rostro – te amo Princesa, como no tienes idea.

- Y yo a ti – besando al joven – anda ya vamos a dormir, los chicos ya deben estar descansando.

- Yo… – sonrojado – no tengo sueño.

- Entonces dime que es lo que deseas hacer – sonriéndole.

- Deseo demostrarte lo mucho que te amo – comenzando a besarla.

La joven pareja se entrega a sus deseos y después de una noche apasionada se queda dormida. Ya es lunes, nuestra pareja y amigos aún duermen plácidamente sin darse cuenta que alguien ha entrado a la casa. Esa persona se dirige al cuarto de la joven Serena y al abrir la puerta se encuentra con la joven pareja abrazada y cubierta solamente por una delgada sábana que deja entre ver la desnudez de los jóvenes amantes.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos es esto? – Totalmente enojado – ¡Ahorita mismo quiero que me expliques como te has atrevido Darien Chiba a faltarle el respeto de esa manera a mi Bombón!

- Deja vestirme por favor – mirando los ojos asustados de Serena que solo logra envolverse aún más con la sábana – además aquí no es bueno hablar, has asustado a Serena.

- Te espero afuera – no sin antes enviarle una mirada envenenada y azotando la puerta al salir.

- ¡Amor! – abrazándolo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ya Princesa – besándola dulcemente – no va a pasar nada, estoy seguro de eso – secando las lágrimas que corren por la mejilla de la joven.

- Espérame te acompaño – sollozando.

- No, tú te quedas aquí Princesita – abrazándola – te bañas y arreglas que ahorita vengo, no tardaré en hacerte compañía, ¿sí? – guiñándole el ojo.

Los demás chicos han sido despertados por los gritos provenientes del cuarto de Serena, los muchachos se han reunido mientras las chicas se arreglan y ahí está en la sala Haruka, más molesto que nunca en la vida caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado lanzando insultos a Darien quien aún no se encontraba presente.

- Si te tranquilizas y dejas de gritar, sería mejor Piojo.

- ¡Me tranquilizo y un cuerno! – demasiado enojado aún como para dejar de gritar – ¡¿Cómo fue que ustedes están tan tranquilos sin importarles un comino Serena?

- Haruka será mejor que te calmes – demasiado serio – somos tus amigos y realmente no sabemos qué es lo que tanto te molesta.

- ¡TODO!, en este mismo instante me molesta todo – tranquilizándose un poco – no creo que no se hayan dado cuenta de la infamia que ha hecho Darien Chiba.

- ¿Me podrías decir cuál es esa infamia Haruka Tenou? - el joven estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡TÚ, pedazo de cretino!, ¡te voy a hacer pedazos en este mismo momento! – dirigiéndose al joven para golpearlo, pero los chicos lo sujetan.

- HARUKA, ¡Ya por favor! – llorando.

- Bombón, ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo después de todo? – mirando como la joven abraza al chico que en esos momentos tanto odia – ¿o… es que acaso no sabes que Darien se casará con Hotaru Tomoe dentro de 2 semanas?

- ¿Qué? – separándose y mirando a Darien quien también tiene el mismo rostro que los demás de sorpresa.

- ¿De dónde sacas esa estúpida idea Haruka? – el joven no puede creer lo que ha dicho Haruka eso es una locura, mientras tanto le susurra a Serena al oído – _eso es una total mentira Princesa, te lo juro_ – mirándola a los ojos y con esa mirada tan transparente la joven puede ver su alma.

- ¡Pues de donde más si no es de los diarios! – grita el joven de cabellos color arena – en todos y cada uno de los diarios de esta ciudad está la "gran noticia".

- Eso inmediatamente lo aclaro – saliendo por el periódico al regresar el joven no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven.

Hay una fotografía en primera plana del joven, junto a la de Hotaru y en letras grandes y negritas se puede leer "La Srta. Tomoe y el joven Chiba contraerán matrimonio", en ese momento suena el celular de Darien quien al ver el número solo suspira y pone la llamada en altavoz, mientras todos los chicos ahí reunidos lo miran esperando una explicación de las cosas, el joven solo les indica que esperen un momento.

- Cariño, ¿Cómo amaneciste?, espero ya hayas leído el periódico.

- Claro que si Hotaru, lo he leído – con la voz demasiado tensa.

- ¿Y qué te ha parecido mi sorpresa?

- Nada agradable y lo sabes, odio que juegues con esas cosas – conteniendo las ganas de alzar la voz.

- No te enojes corazón, yo solo quiero que tu querida noviecita te deje y tú puedas regresar a mis brazos – mientras se ríe.

- Hotaru – suspirando – quizá hubiera funcionado tu engaño pero…

- ¡¿ESTAS EN SU CASA?- Así es – sonriendo.- Y tienes puesto el altavoz – con voz sumamente molesta.

- Eres una total adivina – mirando a Serena quien llora y tiene una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro mientras lo mira intensamente a los ojos – pero bueno Hotaru creo que deberías estar reposando, no es bueno para tu salud que en estos momentos estés haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

- Si tanto te importa mi salud – gritando – deberías estar conmigo, pero ya veremos lo que pasa más adelante, estoy segura que volverás a mi Endimión – terminando la llamada.

- ¿Necesitas otra aclaración? – mirando seriamente a Haruka.

- Yo… lamento haber hecho una escena, pero adoro a Serena y al ver esto – señalando la noticia en el periódico – no pude soportar que te burlaras así de ella.

- Te entiendo, aunque deberías saber que nunca le haría algo así a mi Princesa – mientras la joven se acerca y lo abraza.

- Te quiero – mirando al joven de cabello azabache – y también a ti Piojito – lanzándole un beso – aunque me gustaría más, que no fueras tan explosivo, ni que me despertaras con tus gritos.- No creo que la situación se vuelva a repetir, Darien hoy ha demostrado ser digno de ti – sonriéndole a la joven.

- Y si vamos a desayunar después de una interrupción de nuestro sueño sería mejor, ya que me está comenzando a dar apetito.

- Eso suena genial Yaten, al fin dices algo jóvenes desayunan tranquilamente, ya más animados con las cosas aclaradas, son mucho más amigos que antes del gran alboroto.

Haruka mira a nuestra pareja que no se suelta de la mano para absolutamente nada y lanza un suspiro. "C_omo pude pensar siquiera en que le haría eso, aunque… bueno, necesito hablar con ellos de otro asunto"._ Es el pensamiento del joven más explosivo, celoso y protector del grupo.

- Bombón, Piojo – mirándolos seriamente – necesitamos hablar de cierto asunto que…

- Ven – tomando al joven del brazo y dirigiéndolo a su cuarto – aquí podemos hablar.

- Los chicos se quedaron con cara de duda, ¿alguien podría inventar una situación aparte de la que acaba de pasar, que amerite el platicar nosotros 3 a solas? – alzando una ceja – porque yo no tengo idea alguna.

- Primero, aclaramos otra situación y luego discutimos eso Piojo – serio – ahora si me disculpan quiero hablar de lo que vi hoy en la mañana.

- Lo que viste fue… – sonrojándose – a una pareja que se ama, solo eso Piojito.

- No dudo eso, después de lo que el Piojo ha demostrado y de ver la mirada de ambos, el amor entre ustedes es algo mágico, lo único que deseo es… – mirando al joven que abrazaba tiernamente a su bombón – que la cuides siempre, que no la lastimes y que jamás dejes de amarla ya que ella nunca dejará de amarte – sonriendo débilmente.

- Sabes que no tienes que pedirlo, pero agradezco la preocupación – sonriendo – se lo mucho que la quieres y comprendo tu petición.

- Ahora pasando a otro punto Bombón – sonriéndole a la bella joven – sería bueno que hablaras a Cambridge creo que tienen unos problemas con tus documentos.

- Gracias Piojito, mañana mismo hablo.

El joven de cabello color arena se marcha en dirección al comedor para poder seguir desayunando con los demás chicos, seguidos por Serena y Darien.

- ¿Y se puede saber de qué tanto hablaban?

- Un poco de la universidad y otro acerca de las clases de moto.

- ¡Ah!, las dichosas clases – despreocupada – eso sí que es digno de hablarse contigo.

- ¿Los regañaste no?

- Solo un poco – sonriente – ya vez que Serena cuando tiene una idea no hay quien se la quite.

- Si, es demasiado terca.

- Bueno, ya dejemos ese tema por la paz y alistémonos para irnos ya al colegio que no deseo llegar tarde.

- ¿Qué tal los exámenes finales?

- Han estado bien, al menos a mi no se me han hecho difíciles.

- Claro que se te hacen fáciles Amy – burlándose – si eres una ñoña.

- No le digas así Yaten, no es culpa de Amy que no te importe el estudio – enfadado.

- Hay Richard, tú también eres un ñoño de primera por eso la defiendes, además de que es tu novia.

- Ya dejen de discutir debemos alistarnos para ir a presentar el último examen ¿por cierto ya arreglaron todo para la uni?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Oye Serena, ¿ya sabes a donde irás?

- Ya me inscribí a Cambridge pero aún espero respuesta de Harvard, aunque veo difícil el irme a Estados Unidos.

- Pero si no vas allá, tú y Darien no estarán juntos.

- Lo sé pero eso se arregla fácilmente – sonriendo.

- Claro, podemos irnos de intercambio a la escuela del otro y nos veremos en vacaciones.

- Vaya que lo han planeado bien.

- Bueno ya vamos a terminarnos de alistar chicos, ya que por primera vez las chicas nos han ganado – en un tono burlón.

- Ni que tardáramos las horas, eres un melodramático Yaten – dándole un zape – tú definitivamente no tienes remedio.

Los chicos se arreglaron para ir a la escuela, presentaron su examen y salieron a pasear al parque No 10. Las vacaciones han comenzado y faltan pocos días para la fiesta de graduación, los jóvenes están alegres por que todo está listo para pasar unas vacaciones de verano estupendas. Si bien no todos estarán juntos al entrar a la universidad, si podrán verse seguido en vacaciones y por asuntos en las empresas. Serena, Haruka, Lita, Taiki, Richard y Amy estudiarán la universidad en Inglaterra, Darien, Rei, Yaten, Mina y Armand estudiarán en Estados Unidos. Las cosas no pintaban tan mal, tendrían que acostumbrarse a estar lejos de sus amigos durante el semestre o al menos durante el primero antes de poder tramitar un intercambio.

Continuará…


	11. Ultimos días

**Últimos días juntos… ¿y una sorpresa?...**

Nos encontramos a 2 semanas de terminar las queridas vacaciones de verano, todo es feliz, pero la nostalgia de saber que dentro de pocos días serán separados es algo que no deja de inquietarlos, será un completo caos ahora, ya que increíblemente y de última hora pudieron ingresar a la universidad en Inglaterra pero no precisamente a la que tenían planeada, ya que casi todos han ingresado a Oxford dejando solos a Haruka y Serena que estudiarán en Cambridge

- Pero Princesa por favor – con cara de sufrimiento – no te enojes, tú sabes que te amo pero ya has visto que no puedo faltar a este compromiso.

- Si lo sé, es solo que pensé que podrías escabullirte y hacer de las nuestras – en un tono sugerente – pero veo que es imposible así que… - lanzando un suspiro – si no queda más remedio pasaré solita la noche – haciendo puchero.

- Serena Tsukino, ¿estás insinuando que piensas quedarte sola en tu casa? – incrédulo.

- ¿Qué acaso no puedo?

- Claro que si corazón, solo que se te escapa que odias estar sola en casa, así que si piensas quedarte sugiero que les hables a los chicos para que te hagan compañía.

- Imposible que esos pillos me hagan compañía, cada quien está con su cada cual – suspirando – y yo me quedo sola como dedo por que mi querido novio tiene un compromiso importante al cual no puede faltar – irritada.

- Princesa – poniendo cara de sufrimiento – por favor entiende… – en ese momento su celular comienza a sonar – discúlpame un momento – su cara cambia de expresión por una de total preocupación – si ahorita voy para allá mamá, si no tardo, por cierto Serena me acompañará – mirando a la joven – no mamá, ella va a entender, si, ahorita llego nos vemos.

- ¿Entender?, bueno deja tomo mi bolsa y en el camino me explicas.

La pareja se dirige a una casa totalmente desconocida para Serena y la única explicación que recibió de Darien fue un simple _cuando lleguemos lo entenderás princesa, pero por favor no digas nada_ entran a la casa y se dirigen a uno de los dormitorios en donde los esperan los padres de Darien y 3 personas más.

- ¿Qué paso? , ella está bien – acercándose a la cama mientras Serena al ver la escena se sorprende – Princesa ven acércate, no te quedes ahí.

- Si, ya está bien hijo – respondía un señor de ojos cálidos y cabellos plateados – el doctor tiene poco que se acaba de ir.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que dijo?

- No está funcionando Darien – con voz sumamente triste a punto de romper en llanto – el tratamiento no está funcionando.

- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? – mientras Serena se acercaba y tomaba la mano de Darien para tranquilizarlo – ¿entonces tomarán el otro tratamiento?

- Es que ella no quiere – soltando en llanto – se niega a tomar el tratamiento y más ahora que ya van a comenzar las clases nuevamente.

Serena se sienta en la cama mientras toma la mano de la joven y le sonríe tiernamente, eso sorprende a los presentes menos a su novio que tenía la noción de que esa sería la reacción de la joven.

- Hotaru, no sé lo que piensas pero siempre he creído que eres una joven muy fuerte, además ¿Quién será la que luche conmigo por el amor de Darien? – mientras la joven al escuchar las palabras de Serena no puede evitar reírse.

- Creo que tienes razón, pero es que si comienzo el tratamiento ahora, mi rendimiento en la Universidad no será el mejor – hablaba la joven – además de que estaré sola en Inglaterra sin amigos o conocidos.

- Pues si quieres, yo puedo estar contigo – sonriéndole – estoy segura que no estarás sola allá podremos hacernos compañía.

- ¿Entonces tomarás el tratamiento Hotaru? – con un poco de brillo en los ojos.

- Si Endimión, pero solo si Serena me jura alejarse de ti para siempre – sonriendo – digo al menos debes darme algo de ventaja ¿no crees?

- Claro Horatu – mientras le sonríe a la joven pelinegra.

- ¿Sabes?, ahora puedo ver por qué te quiere tanto Endimión y eso me gusta mucho, me alegra que sea muy feliz a tu lado, lamento tanto lo que…

- Ya Hotaru, no lamentes nada y mejor descansa ¿sí?, que no me gusta que mis amigas estén enfermas y tú tienes que echarle ganas para sanarte pronto.

Después de algunos minutos Hotaru se quedó dormida y todos salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala para platicar.

- Serena, muchas gracias no sabes cómo te agradezco que hayas dicho todo eso después de las acciones de Hotaru.

- No es nada – sonriendo tímidamente – bueno lo mejor será que me marche, mañana vendré a verla.

- Muchísimas gracias pequeña, no tengo con que agradecerte el hecho de hacer sonreír a mi hija.

- Vamos Princesa, te llevo a casa – voltea a ver a sus padres – me quedaré con ella, nos vemos mañana – haciendo un ademán de despedida.

Cuando los chicos abandonaron la casa, los señores comenzaron una ardua plática acerca de la joven que se marchó y es que con tan solo unas palabras había convencido a Hotaru para tomar el tratamiento, reconfortarla y le había brindado su amistad a pesar de las acciones pasadas de la jovencita.

- Soichi ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora? – en tono preocupado – faltan 2 semanas para que la universidad inicie y…

- No tengo la menor idea, pero en este mismo instante veré que es lo que puedo hacer.

- Deja hablo con mi hijo y le comento si Hotaru se puede quedar con ellos en Londres aunque le quedaría algo lejos la universidad.

- ¿Quiénes son las demás personas con las que vivirá Darien? – no pudiendo contener la curiosidad.

- No te preocupes, aunque no quiera Hotaru tendrá que conducir hasta Cambridge.

- Dirás quien… y esa persona es la misma con la que acaba de salir mi hijo de aquí.

- ¿Y cómo fue que sucedió todo eso?, porque Kenji es totalmente sobre protector con sus hijas.

- No fue nada fácil – recordando – Darien nos hizo ir a pedir la mano de la joven, solo así Kenji aceptó la situación.

- Vaya, eso sí que es sorprendente – no saliendo de su asombro – no me imagino la situación, eso no tiene ni pies, ni cabeza en mi mente.

En otro lugar se encontraban 8 jóvenes reunidos, platicando acerca de la situación ya que ahora vivirían en la misma casa en Oxford, todo un suceso, además de que su amiga Serena no viviría en Cambridge con Haruka como en un principio se tenía planeado, eso sí que era una total sorpresa para todos.

- ¿Y quién será el valiente que le pregunte a Sere?

- ¡Paso! – dijo un joven de cabellos plateados – ya sé que tenían la esperanza que yo le preguntara, pero esta vez no deseo ser el curioso.

- ¡Ah para valientes que son! – expresó irritada una pelinegra – yo se lo voy a preguntar, si serán unos cobardes chicos.

- Gracias Ita, eres un encanto de mujer por eso te amo ¿sabes?

- ¿Haruka se niega a hablar no es así? – expresó la peli azul.

- Si – dijo Taiki – dice que cuando nos enteremos no lo creeremos, aunque debo admitir que más que molesto está preocupado y eso es raro en él, ya saben que cuando no le cumplen una promesa como se pone.

- Por eso debemos saber qué es lo que pasa, Sere no ha dicho ni una sola palabra – expresó Mina con preocupación – y eso es raro en ella, está más seria de lo normal y ya casi no hablamos con ella.

- Tendremos que hablar con sus papás si las cosas siguen así – fue el comentario que emitió Armand.

- ¿Con los padres de quién tendrán que hablar hermanitos malvados abandonadores de hermanitas lindas como yo? – fue la pregunta que realizó Serena al escuchar la última frase de sus amigos mientras ellos con una expresión de sorpresa trataban de hallar las palabras correctas para expresar sus dudas.

- Con los tuyos, si en este momento no nos explicas como es que no vivirás con Haruka en Cambridge – esas fueron las palabras que empleó Richard.

- ¿Dónde piensas vivir? – fue la pregunta que lanzó Taiki – y queremos la verdad, nada de verdades escuetas eh Sere.

- Montoneros, mal hermanos, curiosos y exagerados que son ¿lo sabían? – esbozando una pícara sonrisa – No viviré con el Piojito, porque pienso vivir en Londres y el motivo es porque a mi roommate y a mí nos queda céntrico Londres.

- ¿Tú roommate? – enarcando una ceja el peli plateado – Sere ¿podrías ser más específica?

- Mis papás y los de Darien compraron una casa en Londres, porque es lo más céntrico que hay para que Darien asista a Oxford y yo a Cambridge, invité al Piojito pero se negó a vivir con nosotros.

- ¿Dari y tú vivirán juntos con autorización de tu padre? – expresó una asombrada Rei – alguien por favor pellízqueme si es verdad lo que acabo de oír – acto seguido es pellizcada por Sere – Auch!, no tenías por que hacerlo tan fuerte Witch!

- ¡Rei! – en tono de reproche – no me digas así – haciendo un puchero – sabes que odio cuando me dices así, eso significa que no pararás hasta satisfacer todas tus dudas.

- Y eso precisamente es lo que tengo planeado hacer – sacando su celular y marcando un número – Ruka… necesito que vengas – escuchando lo que decía del otro lado el joven – no me importa en lo más mínimo, necesito que estés aquí en menos de media hora – escucha una parte de la réplica pero interrumpe lo que el joven le decía y alzando el tono de voz expresa – Haruka Tenou me importa un bledo el compromiso que tengas, ven aquí en este preciso momento o no respondo, por cierto la Witch está aquí… así que ya sabes la que te espera – cortando la comunicación.

- Recordaré no hacer enojar a Rei – susurro quedamente Darien pero aún así todos lo escucharon.

- ¡Monstra, eres una vil Monstra! – exclamó Serena – ¿no podrías tratar mejor al Piojito, qué acaso no saben que Michiru lo dejó?

- Con razón dijo que tenía que ir a casa de ella – analizando las palabras de Serena – pero a pesar de eso, lo necesito para que hables ya luego veré como arreglo lo de él con Michiru.

- Rei, ¿no crees que te estás pasando de la raya? – expresó una rubia que hasta ahora se mantenía al margen de todo – no creo que el hecho de que nuestros amigos vayan a vivir juntos ameriten estas acciones que estas tomando.

- Solo deja que llegue el Piojo para que entiendas porque Rei se pone así – Taiki fue el que habló.

- Mmm – está vez fue Armand el que habló – creo que se desatará una guerra sin final en esta ocasión

.- ¿Crees que ganará la "Monstra"? – expresó Richard – yo creo que la "Witch" ganará junto a su ayudante, siempre se salen con la suya y no sé como lo logran.

- Yo creo que la "Monstra" de mi Ita será la que gane en esta ocasión – esbozando una sonrisa – o si no mínimo quedan empatadas.

- Como sea, yo pienso mantenerme al margen – expresó la peli azul – mientras iré a traer un poco de té para lo que se avecina.

- Te acompaño Amy – Lita se para y sigue a la joven.

- No te asustes amor – apretando la mano de Darien – siempre sucede esto cuando Rei quiere enterarse de todo, ya verás lo que pasará, no será una guerra simplemente una ardua plática – sonriéndole – solo que los chicos dicen eso porque… - pero fue interrumpida.

- Terminan alzando la voz – expresó Taiki.

- O si no algo molestas, por la "falta de confianza" – dijo Richard.

- Y definitivamente avergonzadas consigo mismas y con los demás por las acciones que han tenido – está vez fue Armand quien habló.

- ¡Grillos!, ni se hagan que ustedes quieren saber qué es lo que "oculto" – mientras los miraba acusadoramente – solo Amy y Rei son sinceras, al menos Rei hace el intento por entender la situación y estoy segura que Amy sabe que hablaré en el momento en que lo desee, pero ustedes simplemente esperan que alguna de ellas 2 pregunte para saber lo que me pasa, ¡Grillos miedosos!

- ¡Incompetentes!, ahora si Monstra – suspira el rubio y toma asiento al lado de Serena – dispara a matar.

- ¿Cuándo se van a casar? – mirando a Serena y Darien- ¿Y tu "Cosa" eres un traidor como fue que no dijiste palabra alguna de esto? – mirando acusadoramente a Haruka.

- ¡Huy!, esto se va a poner interesante – expresó el peli plateado y como recompensa obtuvo la mirada fulminante de 3 personas – ya pues, lo lamento.

- ¡Oh "Cosa" qué bueno que llegaste! – Amy puso la charola en la mesa de centro y saludo al recién llegado, mientras Lita ponía las galletas en la mesa y tomaba asiento al lado de Taiki – veo que ya comenzaron los disparos – tomando asiento al lado de su novio.

- Solo como aclaratoria – habló Mina – mi situación ante esto es neutral, sé que hablarían con nosotros antes de irnos para decirnos todo lo que pasa, así que bueno sea lo que sea siempre contarán conmigo.

- Yo también, pienso igual que Amy y Mina, siento que todo esto es innecesario, pero bueno ya saben Rei tiene sus métodos ¿no? – esbozando una sincera sonrisa.

- Esto no podría salir mejor – exclamó Serena – se han unido 2 hadas más a la pelea, jojojo esto me agrada sobremanera – frotándose las manos de manera siniestra para los demás – jijiji.

- Princesa ¿sabes?, me asustas – comentó el pelinegro.

- Bueno entonces, como cada quien ya tomo un bando ¿Quién de ustedes 2 me dirá cuando es la boda? – volvió a preguntar Rei a Serena y Darien.

- Mmm… deja lo pienso bien – mientras Serena tomaba una pose pensativa – va a ser el 8 de Agosto dentro de… – contando con sus dedos – 7 años – terminó de expresar una tranquila Serena.

- ¿"Cosa" tienes algo que decir? – mirando tiernamente a Haruka.

- Como te pudiste dar cuenta, no está embarazada y con eso pierdes el segundo round, no dije absolutamente nada porque no es mi vida – Haruka habló tranquilo y seriamente – si supe antes que ustedes fue porque mi querida Witch me tenía que avisar que ya no viviría conmigo en el departamento y le sonsaqué la información a base de una ardua guerra de cosquillas.

- Que para mi desgracia tuve que presenciar – está vez habló el pelinegro – debo admitir que fue lo más extraño e infantil que he visto, claro aparte de esto, aunque eso no quitó el hecho de que iba a recibir una buena dosis de puños – mientras arrugaba el ceño al recordar la escena.

- Eso imaginé – volvió a tomar la palabra Rei – ¿Qué dijeron Daniel y Ángela al respecto?

- ¡Oh, eso! – Serena suspiró – este round lo ganas…

- ¡Lo sabía! – exclamó Armand - ¿y cuándo será el fusilamiento de Darien?

- El viernes de la próxima semana – respondió algo temerosa Serena – será una cena formal, no creo que mis tíos tarden en avisarles, Daniel está que echa espuma por la boca y Ángela no me dirige la palabra, papás piensan invitar a todos y cuando digo todos me refiero a – soltando un suspiro – TODOS.

- ¡Diablos! – soltó Yaten – eso será la muerte Sere, ¿lo sabes verdad?

- Si lo sé y estoy lista para la que me espera – mientras Darien la abrazaba tiernamente – solo espero no quedar viuda antes de casarme – antes estas palabras Darien se tensó.

- Eso será imposible de saber, al menos no hasta que él esté presente – fue el único comentario de Amy

– Endimión, creo que tendrás que practicar tus conocimientos de esgrima en estos días – en tono serio – así que a partir de hoy no tendrás momento libre ya que solo tenemos pocos días para que tengas ventaja sobre él.

Habían pasado exactamente 12 días y hoy era el día 13, el "gran día" como todos le decían, estaban nuestros protagonistas en el cuarto de la joven de cabellos dorados antes de bajar a la fiesta de compromiso que habían estado organizando sus padres desde que el joven Darien había ido a pedir la mano de Serena.

- Calma Princesa, no debes estar nerviosa, por favor tranquilízate, no te hace bien – el novio de la joven la abrazaba aún más cerca de él – no va a pasar absolutamente nada.

- Es que, no puedo amor, entiéndeme por favor – la joven tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que aún eran detenidas en aquellos hermosos ojos azules – nunca pensé que esto pasaría y ahora…

- Ahora debes concentrarte en estar tranquila y disfrutar de la cena – fue la simple respuesta de Darien – cuando todo finalice hablaremos de todo esto, mientras tanto sonríe mi Princesa – besando su frente – estoy aquí contigo y no me iré a ningún lado si no es contigo.

- Te amo – la joven besó a su novio – como no tienes idea.

- Y yo a ti también te amo princesa – tomando su mano – ahora vamos que nos esperan desde hace 5 minutos para anunciar el compromiso.

- Está bien – limpiando las pocas lágrimas que lograron salir de sus orbes azules – vamos – y así se dirigieron hacia el salón donde solo faltaban ellos para el anuncio del compromiso.

¿Qué era lo que sucedía? Absolutamente nadie lo sabía, pero desde hace 2 días antes de la cena, la joven rubia estaba distante de todos sus amigos los cuales no sabían cómo interpretar esa actitud, muy rara vez se veía a la joven en ese estado y eso significaba que las cosas no marchaban nada bien.

- ¿Crees que ya se enteró él de todo y le reclamó? – expresó la peli azul.

- No lo creo, si no él no estaría tan ¿feliz?, solo míralo está sonriendo y tranquilo, para mí que es otra cosa – el peli plateado puso un dedo en su barbilla sumergiéndose más en sus pensamientos.

- Nadie, le ha dicho para qué es la cena, así que por eso lo ves tan tranquilo – comentó el castaño – solo deja que anuncien el compromiso y la cosa se pondrá color de hormiga.

- ¿Y quien invitó a esa? – Mina no pudo ocultar su cara de disgusto mientras señalaba a una pelinegra – porque si mal no recuerdo, nadie se lleva con ella.

- No sé – Armand alzó los hombros – pero mis tíos dijeron que Serena mandó la invitación, igual y es para restregarle ¿el compromiso?

- No seas baka – mientras un rubio le daba un zape – mi bombón no es así, si la invitó es por algo que luego tendremos que averiguar, pero ya cállense que ahí viene bombón y el piojo.

Y en efecto la pareja en ese momento va entrando en el salón donde se encuentran todos los familiares y amigos más cercanos de la familia, quienes los miran algunos totalmente alegres de la hermosa pareja que hacen y algunos con cara de duda, pero una de todas esa miradas era de verdadero coraje un joven de cabellos cortos plateados y ojos violetas que no desviaba su mirada de odio dirigida hacia el joven que acompañaba a su corazón, su niña, su Serena.

- Bueno ya que estamos todos reunidos – el padre de Serena se dirigía a todos – quiero anunciarles el motivo por el cual los he reunido en esta ocasión, es importante para mi hacerles saber que dentro de poco un miembro más se unirá a esta familia – en ese momento le hace señas a su hija y prometido para que se acerquen a él – mi hija y su novio el joven Darien Chiba me han expresado el deseo de enlazar sus vidas en el maravilloso acto que es el matrimonio y es por eso que estamos hoy aquí para unir a ambas familias que pronto se unirán en un plano más afectivo que el de los negocios entre ellas – abrazando a la joven pareja – para poder ser una sola.

- Hay que brindar por la unión – el padre de Darien ahora es quien habla – entre nuestros hijos y familias que nos alegra inmensamente.

- Salud – todos brindan por la pareja y después de eso pasan al comedor donde todos degustan de la cena.

Después de la cena el joven de cabellos plateados se acerca a la joven y le susurra al oído que desea hablar con ella, quien se aleja con él disculpándose con los presentes que estaba conversando, mientras unos jóvenes a lo lejos ven esa acción y se ponen a murmurar.

- Prepárense – Haruka les dice a los demás – las cosas van a ponerse feas a partir de ahora, ya ha dado el primer paso.

- Está bien – dice Richard – pero ¿dónde está Darien? tenemos que decirle lo que a continuación viene.

- Eso no es necesario – el susodicho es el que habla – ya sé que es lo que viene, conozco suficientemente a Diamante como para saber lo que hará.

- ¿Tú, conoces a Diamante? – Rei no pudo evitar la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro.

- Claro, él es mi mejor amigo tomamos clases juntos de esgrima cuando era más pequeño, pero desde que se fue a Francia no supe más de él hasta hoy – después de eso se quedó un momento más pensando – entonces ¿Serena es su prima, su amor?

- Así es Piojo – está vez Taiki fue el que respondió la pregunta del joven pelinegro – Sere es la persona que más quiere Diamante y a la que más sobre protege, incluso Daniel se queda como idiota al lado de él cuando de Serena se trata.

- Sé lo mucho que Diamante la ama y lo que hace por protegerla – suspirando – pero no creo que por ser yo el novio de Sere vaya a cambiar en algo su actitud.

En el momento en que los jóvenes platican sucede algo similar afuera en el patio con una pareja que tiene 3 años de no verse.

- ¿Acaso alguien pensaba decirme que te habías comprometido? – preguntó en un tono algo elevado el joven – no puedo creer que no confíes lo suficiente en mi corazón, como para ocultarme esto y sobre todo sabiendo que Darien es mi mejor amigo.

- Ante – respondió la chica en un susurro – yo lo lamento…

- Pues no se nota Serena – ante la mención de su nombre la chica no pudo contener sus lágrimas las cuales comenzaron a correr libremente por sus mejillas – si lo lamentaras tanto como dices no estarías llorando aquí, estarías feliz diciéndome que no le haga daño a ese imbécil.

- ¿Y cómo querías que te lo dijera? – la rubia elevó su voz un tono más alto que el chico había usado momentos antes para dirigirse a ella – ¿por telepatía?

- Serena Tsukino – en tono totalmente exasperado y enojado – no juegues conmigo que no estoy para soportar tus embustes en este momento, así que escúchame…

- ¡NO!, escúchame tú a mi Diamante Black – lo interrumpió Serena totalmente enojada – no por ser mi primo y por amarte como lo hago voy a dejar que hagas de este día algo feo para recordar, si no te avisé antes – mientras lo señalaba amenazadoramente – fue porque te largaste hace 3 años a Francia, en ningún momento tuviste la estúpida consideración hacia mi persona como para llamarme y seguir en contacto conmigo, así que si no te avisé fue porque tú nunca te dignaste a hablarme desde ese momento.

- No pongas esa estúpida excusa corazón – tomando su mano – sabías donde estaba y él número de mi departamento así como el de mi celular, si no me llamaste fue porque no quisiste.

- No Ante – alejando su mano bruscamente de la del joven – si no te llamé fue porque fuiste demasiado claro la última vez – poniendo las manos en la cintura – o acaso fui yo la que dijo "eres una tonta, ya no te quiero ver y no quiero saber nada de ti jamás", no me vengas ahora con que la mala del cuento fui yo, sabes que no fue así.

- Está bien – abrazando a la joven – sé que tengo la culpa de eso, fui yo quien se alejó pero eso no impedirá que le parta la cara a ese… – apretando los puños fuertemente – imbécil por pretender que puede estar a tu lado.

- Así es – Diamante esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras – lo que pasó antes no te impedirá partirle la cara a Darien – la joven suspiró pesadamente y se alejó lo suficiente del joven para verle el rostro y poder enfrentarlo – seré yo, si tu Ante te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Darien o cuando esté a tu lado se le cae un solo cabello te juro que jamás en la vida te perdonaré – mientras acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla – ¿entendiste?

- Pero… – la chica no lo dejó continuar ya que había puesto un dedo sobre los labios del joven.

- Diamante – Serena habló con dulzura y él se estremeció al escuchar su nombre en ese tono tan dulce, lo cual solo significaba que estaba hablando demasiado enserio al decir esas palabras – no me importa si es culpa tuya o no si algo le pasa a Darien mientras esté a tu lado, lo mismo da si muere por un infarto tú serás el culpable ante mis ojos, entiéndeme Ante – mirando fijamente al chico de orbes color violeta – lo amo con toda mi alma.

- Vaya, en serio lo amas – dijo el joven en un susurro que pudo escuchar Serena – y yo que pensé que él sería quien me ayudara a matar a tu esposo – sonriendo coquetamente – pero eso si corazón – mirándola como hacia puchero – no me mates cuando le gane el duelo que tendremos.

- Ante… – ahora fue Diamante quien no la dejó terminar la frase poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

- Debes entender corazón – abrazándola más fuerte – que Darien es bueno en la esgrima y tiene tiempo que no peleo con alguien así, todos son oponentes débiles para mí – besando su frente – te juro que el duelo nada tendrá que ver contigo, ahora dame mi beso de bienvenida que me lo debes.

- Eso espero Ante – besando levemente sus labios – por tu propio bien así espero.

- Aunque debo advertirte que si muere en combate no será mi culpa eh – después de dichas palabras soltó la carcajada limpia y a cambio recibió un golpe en el pecho por parte de la joven quien hacia un adorable puchero – está bien corazón – controlando la risa – prometo no matarlo – mientras ponía su mano derecha donde está el corazón.

- Así me gusta – Serena lo abraza y lo besa nuevamente – te amo Ante, te extrañé tanto en este tiempo espero no me dejes sola de nuevo.

- Nunca más corazón – toma la mano de la joven – ahora vamos con tu prometido – mientras hace un gesto desagradable con la boca ante esa palabra – debo darles una linda noticia.Y así los jóvenes se dirigen hacia el salón donde se encuentran todos, la gran mayoría no ha notado su ausencia, solamente 10 jóvenes lo han notado mismos que los vieran partir hace un rato, 2 de los cuales se encuentran ya totalmente desesperados por la tardanza de la pareja.

- Ya no puedo más – algo ansioso – si en 3 minutos no aparecen voy a buscarlos.

- Eso no será necesario Darien – Lita señaló hacia un punto en específico – ya están de regreso y vienen para acá precisamente.

- Chicos lamento la tardanza – la joven se lanza a los brazos de su novio quien la recibe con los brazos abiertos – amor disculpa – besándolo apasionadamente – pero tenía un asunto importante que tratar.

- Hola Monstra, Hadita – besando a Rei y Amy respectivamente – me alegra verlas, tú Cosa ¿qué no pudiste cuidar más a mi corazón en mi ausencia? – alzando la ceja y ofreciéndole la mano – y ustedes Chinches me decepcionan – moviendo la cabeza negativamente en fingida decepción – no pueden mantener alejado a un joven de mi prima, solo a mí se me ocurre dejarles ese trabajo.

- Ante – dándole la mano al igual que Yaten, Taiki, Armand y Richard – no los culpes por ser tan inútiles, está en su naturaleza; con respecto a el reclamo hacia mi persona, déjame decirte que bombón nunca sufrió daño alguno en tu ausencia, está igual que cuando te marchaste si no revísala, bueno mejor no, no sea que le falte algún cabello – haciendo cara de horror – yo que tu comenzaba a contarlos desde ahorita.

- ¡Tenou! – Dándole un golpe en el hombro – eres un baboso Piojito.

- Bombón – sobándose su hombro – eso dolió, además lo dije de broma.

- Bueno ¿y alguien piensa presentarme a estas lindas damas? – mirando a Mina y Lita quienes se sonrojaron ente la mirada penetrante del joven – o ¿acaso debo presentarme yo solito?

- Ante, ellas son Mina Aino mi novia y ella es Lita Kino novia del chinche café – mientras Diamante las saluda con un beso – ambas estudian con tu corazón.

- Es un gusto conocerlas, señoritas es agradable saber que mi corazón tiene amigas tan lindas como ustedes, por cierto Darien ¿no piensas saludarme?

- Claro Diamante, es solo que estoy esperando el momento en el que saques la espada para batirnos a duelo, ya sabes no me gusta saludarte antes de un buen combate – sonriendo sinceramente mientras extiende la mano al peli plateado.

- ¿Cómo has estado?, espero que ser el centro del mundo de mi corazón no te tenga agotado como para darme un buen duelo – mientras regresa el saludo y lo sorprende abrazándolo – ya sé que mi corazón es algo difícil de complacer y atender, así que si pierdes lo comprenderé.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños sucederá eso sombrerero loco – soltando la carcajada – primero tendrías que recuperar la cordura y eso jamás sucederá.

- Yo que tú no me confiaría tanto Piojo, Diamante le ha ganado a Haruka en combate cuerpo a cuerpo – en tono totalmente malicioso – y para que eso pase es porque este Monstro es difícil de vencer.

- No, no, no Ito tú no sabes nada, si le ganó a Haruka esa vez fue porque el Piojito estaba enfermo de pendejitis aguda – en tono totalmente burlón – ¿que no recuerdas que fue cuando el menso secuestró a Sere?

- Cerecita, no sabes cuánto te amo por recordar esa ocasión en estos momentos – en tono totalmente sarcástico – maldita Monstra, no digo nada porque soy un perfecto caballero pero si no ahorita tus padres te mandarían a un convento en Tombuctú.

- Tu abres esos lindos labios para decir algo en mi contra – señalándolo amenazadoramente – y te juro que Michiru en la vida volverá a tu lado, únete a mi – en tono pícaro – y la tendrás comiendo de tu mano.

- ¡Bruja! – exclamó Armand.

- Ah no para brujas está Serena, a mi no me pongas ese saco – haciendo cara de horror – ¿que no ves que me puedo morir por bajar de nivel?

- No comiencen por favor – comentó en todo abatido Taiki – dejen para luego las diferencias ahora Diamante dinos ¿qué haces por acá?, pensé que jamás volverías.

- Tío Kenji me suplicó para que viniera que era importante – haciendo una mueca – y veo que no se equivocó.

- ¡Sere! – corriendo a su encuentro y abrazándola – te he estado buscando por todos lados, me has tenido abandonada en los últimos 2 días ¿acaso ya no somos amigas?

- ¡Claro que si Hotaru! – respondiendo el abrazo de la pelinegra – dime ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, bien, pensé que Don Mandón te había comentado lo último que me hizo sufrir – haciendo un puchero que solo arrancó la risa de la rubia – espero que vengues mi sufrimiento y lo castigues con el látigo de tu desprecio al menos aunque sea por 5 minutos.

- Está bien Libélula – conteniendo apenas la risa y alzando la mano a modo de juramento mientras los chicos miraban incrédulos la escena – pero solo 5 minutos.

- Ves enano gruñón – sacándole la lengua a Darien – te dije mi angelito de la guarda no me desampararía y me vengaría como es debido.

- Ya verás insignificante libélula tramposa – desarreglándole el cabello – me las pagarás – acto seguido el joven se pone serio y se dirige a los demás – chicos ella es Hotaru Tomoe.

- Hola es un gusto que nos acompañes– respondieron a coro claro que para nada les agradaba la idea de que Hotaru estuviera ahí pero supieron disimularlo.

- El gusto es mío – mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo siniestra para los chicos, la pelinegra se volvió hacía Serena y tomándola de la mano le comentó seriamente – me debes una larga charla y una promesa.

- Hota… – pero el joven no alcanzó a terminar el nombre de la joven cuando fue interrumpido por ella

- Lo sé, lo sé – esbozando una sonrisa – pero cuando lleguemos a la casa en Londres me contaras todo con lujo de detalle eh mi ángel.

Los chicos estaban estupefactos por lo que acababan de escuchar de la morena que ahora ya estaba lejos de ahí, por más que trataron de salir de su estado y poder emitir palabra alguna no lo lograron, nadie pudo observar cuando un peli plateado se marchó tras la joven que instantes atrás los acompañaba y se perdían para platicar a gusto.

- Diamante – esbozó una dulce sonrisa la morena – me alegra verte tanto, papá me ha comentado que vivirás con nosotros 3 en Londres, ¿ya saben eso los tortolitos?

- Hotaru – apenas conteniendo la risa – no he tenido tiempo de decirles nada, pero me sorprende que estés tan fresca con la situación.

- Pues aunque no lo creas, sí lo estoy Diamante – en tono burlón – y no es necesario que me amenaces, no haré nada que atente contra tu "corazón", es muy linda y la aprecio, en verdad la aprecio.

- Eso espero Hotaru – acercándose demasiado a la joven – por tu bien eso espero – acto seguido la besa apasionadamente.

Han pasado un poco más de 1 mes los chicos que viven en Oxford se la han visto algo difícil sobre todo por las diferentes actividades a las cuales se dedican ahora, y es que no solo se han dedicado completamente al estudio, ya que ahora también tienen que repartir su tiempo en todas y cada una de las sucursales de Europa.

- Ya no puedo más, si me vuelven a decir que es una emergencia juro que no iré – comenta un platinado mientras se derrumba en el sillón de la sala – estoy agotado y el problema no era tan grande como para ir.

- A la próxima asegúrate de saber cuál es el problema – comentó el castaño – en base a eso podrás decidir si ir o no.

- Yaten por favor – expresó con cierta irritación una joven de ojos verdes – lleva tu maleta al cuarto, lamento que vengas cansado, pero acabo de limpiar la casa y no quiero desorden, además – con ojitos relucientes y voz esperanzadora – no deben de tardar nuestras visitas en llegar, así – señalándolo acusadoramente – que vas levantando esa maleta antes de que lleguen.

- ¿A qué hora llegarán? – preguntó una joven de cabellos rubios – espero que no tarden, por cierto ¿crees que vengan ellos de nuevo?

- No lo creo, la última vez creo que dejaste en claro que no eran bienvenidos.

- Van a venir – comentó el castaño – dudo que no vengan esos 2 te juro que antes no tenía nada en contra de Diamante, pero desde que se enteró de la situación se ha puesto insoportable, no deja a Serena ni a sol ni a sombra.

- No entiendo cómo es que Sere lo soporta – comenta Armand – yo solamente con ver su comportamiento me irrito.

- Calla – expresó la pelinegra – el que debe estar sufriendo es Darien, te juro que no sé como soporta esa situación tan enfermiza por parte de Diamante, lo bueno es que nuestros tíos vendrán pronto y podrán ponerle un alto a todo esto.

- Pero si fue el tío Kenji el que le pidió a Diamante que se mudara con ellos – rememoró el peli plateado – aunque la cosa está que no se soporta, no sé cuánto tiempo más podrá Serena aguantar.

- Seguro que de hoy no pasa – expresó una joven de cabellos azules que venía entrando a la sala leyendo un libro – además hoy llegan los tíos y seguro que las cosas se ponen en su lugar, ellos están alegres por la noticia y Diamante no hace más que tensar la situación con sus comentarios.

Mientras tanto hay 5 jóvenes en una casa en Londres, 2 están discutiendo acaloradamente mientras los demás tratan de calmar los ánimos entre ellos sin que surtan efecto los comentarios.

- Por Dios Diamante – exclamaba el rubio ya fuera de sus casillas – deja en paz a Serena, que no está inválida ni tampoco es tu prisionera, comprende ella ahora vive con Darien y tú con tus acciones no los dejas ser felices.

- Si alguien me debe reclamar solo es Mi corazón – el platinado sonríe con un dejo de burla al rubio – y no creo que sean infelices, ellos…

- ¡Ya basta! – expresó demasiado exaltada la rubia, mientras Darien la abraza al ver lo alterada que está – Diamante, por favor necesito más espacio, el que estés sobre mí todo el tiempo no me ayuda en nada, además no dejas que Darien y yo disfrutemos los pocos momentos libres que tenemos, si las cosas siguen así… – lanza un suspiro frustrado – la salud de Hotaru no debe verse afectada y sin embargo las cosas no han mejorado mucho con ella por toda esta situación.

- Por Dios corazón, no espero que lo entiendas pero las cosas…

- Las cosas deben cambiar Diamante o si no lo mejor será que te marches – expresó al fin el pelinegro que hasta ese momento no había dicho absolutamente nada – el hecho de que el padre de Serena te haya pedido cuidarla no te da derecho que mandar en nuestra casa.

- ¡Tú pedazo de cretino, no me digas nada eres un idiota! Esto no debió pasar nunca, Sere es mi vida ¿entiendes? ¡Mi vida!

- ¡Pero no soy de tu propiedad! – grito la rubia con lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas las cuales se limpió rápidamente con el dorso de la mano – lo mejor será Diamante que te marches mañana, no te quiero aquí… yo… yo, ya… ya no puedo más con… toda esta situación – después de decir todo esto la rubia subió corriendo a su habitación.

- Bravo Diamante al fin lograste lo que querías – dijo con sarcasmo la pelinegra - ¿Por qué no mejor complicas las cosas más y subes al cuarto de Sere para hacerla sentir más miserable?

- Hotaru, tu no hables – Diamante la miró con una sonrisa torcida – voy a verla, debemos llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto e ir con los demás…

- Tú – jalando del brazo a Diamante – te vienes conmigo al aeropuerto para ir a buscar a los papás Tsukino, deja que Endimión se encargue de Sere – Diamante iba a alegar algo pero un dedo señalándolo acusadoramente hizo que volviera a cerrar la boca sin hacer sonido alguno – Haru-chan, vamos que de ahí Diamante y yo tenemos que hacer otras cosas, nos vemos en la noche Endimión – la chica salió arrastrando a un Diamante que se quería quedar y del brazo con Haruka quien estaba sumamente molesto por lo sucedido.

El pelinegro subió a la habitación que debería estar compartiendo con la rubia, al abrir la puerta su corazón se oprimió al ver a su prometida en posición fetal y llorando amargamente, se acercó lentamente y ella al parecer notó su presencia ya que sollozó un débil – Vete – ignorando ese comentario avanzó más hacia ella y esta vez sus pasos se detuvieron al escuchar las palabras de su novia – Vete por favor Diamante, ya suficiente daño me has hecho por favor – _¿a qué se refería ella con esa frase?_

- ¿Qué te ha hecho Diamante Princesa? – mientras sus manos se cerraban en un puño de coraje al pensar en la forma en la cual su primo pudo haberla lastimado.

- D-Darien, y-yo… - se ovilló aún más y sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

- Princesa – abrazándola – ¿por favor dime que es lo que pasa?- Ya no quiero que esté más en la casa – escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro y sus lágrimas empaparon su camisa en poco tiempo – ¡Quiero que se vaya de nuestra casa, ya no lo soporto más!

- Tranquila Princesa, te prometo que se irá de la casa hoy mismo pero ya no llores no es bueno que estés así acuérdate lo que dijo el doctor – besó su coronilla y la joven después de unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormida mientras sollozaba.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto una pareja bajaba del avión esperando alegremente encontrar a su pequeña hija y abrazarla tiernamente, pues la habían extrañado tanto. En la sala de llegadas 2 jóvenes se encontraban discutiendo y aunque el tono de voz no era elevado la postura de sus cuerpos evidenciaba la situación en la que estaban sumergidos.

- Haruka, hijo ¿Cómo estás? – saludó Ikuko sacando a los otros 2 jóvenes de su discusión – ¿dónde está mi pequeña, porqué no está aquí?

- Ella se ha quedado en la casa se sentía un poco mal ya sabes cómo son esas cosas Ikuko – la pelinegra avanzó y saludó a la señora con un dulce beso.

- Si claro, comprendo, pero bueno vamos a casa que quiero estar con ella.

- Tía Ikuko – el peli plateado saludó a su tía para luego saludar a su tío – Tío Kenji, contigo es con quien deseo hablar, hay tantas cosas que contarte, no me lo vas a creer.

- Ustedes dos – expresó la señora señalándolos – por su propio bien espero que no tengan nada que ver con el malestar de Serena, porque si me llego a enterar de lo contrario, no habrá lugar donde puedan esconderse, así que andando, vamos a ver a los chicos.

- Tía, los demás chicos quieren verlos y Sere dijo que iríamos a visitarlos, así que porque no mejor se adelantan mientras nosotros vamos a dejar sus maletas a la casa y los alcanzamos.

- Tenou – la voz amenazante daba a entender que lo que ella dijera sería la última palabra – ahora mismo nos llevas a la casa de mi hija ¿comprendes?

- ¿Quién dijo que los hombres son el sexo fuerte? – expresó con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro la pelinegra.

Y así marcharon rumbo a la casa donde se encontraba una Serena profundamente dormida y sollozante en los brazos de su novio, un cuadro que si bien podría ser tierno, tenía un toque melancólico por la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de la joven inmersa en el mundo de los sueños.

- ¿Cuál habitación es la de mi hija? – la madre de Serena no podía esperar ni un segundo más por ver a su pequeña – ¡ya quiero estrecharla en mis brazos, Oh mi pequeña la he extrañado tanto!

- Es la principal tía, subiendo las escaleras la segunda puerta de la derecha – el rubio contestó – imagino que han de estar ahí.

- ¡Serena! – la madre de la joven subía las escaleras con dirección al cuarto de la rubia que aún se encontraba dormida en brazos de su prometido – Oh lamento tanto el grito, ¿Cómo estás hijo?, espero que Diamante no les haya estado causando muchos problemas.

- Hola mamá Ikuko, estamos bien en lo que cabe, Serena ha tomado la decisión de que Diamante se marche, además últimamente no se ha sentido nada bien que digamos me preocupa – el tono y los gestos en la cara del joven reflejaban la preocupación que tenía por la salud de su prometida.

- No te preocupes, precisamente hemos venido a eso – mientras acariciaba los sedosos cabellos rubios de su hija que seguía plácidamente dormida – les hablaré a los chicos y les diré que iremos más tarde, en lo que Serena despierta y por Diamante ya no te preocupes hijo, él tendrá que marcharse en estos días.

- Mamá Ikuko ¿no crees que eso causará muchos problemas? – el tono que empleó el pelinegro denotaba inquietud y algo de frustración.

- Claro que no hijo - mientras miraba con ternura a su hija que se veía un poco más tranquila – se que la han pasado mal, pero he logrado convencer a Kenji de que la estadía de Diamante aquí es innecesaria, además ustedes necesitan su espacio y con él aquí eso no es posible ¿o me equivoco?

- Pues… no nos molesta su presencia, cuida mucho a Serena – el pelinegro se pasó una mano por su cabello mientras que la rubia suspiraba en sueños – y más ahora, pero algunas veces ella se siente asfixiada y me da miedo, sobre todo porque últimamente ha comenzado a tener molestias.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho al doctor? – expresó algo preocupada – lamento tanto todo esto hijo, hubiéramos venido antes si no fuera por Daniel – un suspiro frustrado salió de la madre de Serena.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Daniel mamá? – la rubia se acomodó en el regazo de su prometido mientras tomaba la mano de su madre y esbozaba una linda sonrisa – ¿Ahora qué es lo que hizo mi hermano?

- Trishka está destrozada y Ángela trató de consolarla pero la situación está imposible y tu padre no ayuda en nada – suspira – Daniel rompió el compromiso…

- Serena debe guardar reposo prácticamente absoluto, al menos eso es lo que dice Diamante, ya que yo no pude acompañarla al doctor por asuntos de la universidad, lamento mucho las cosas que están pasando allá, Trishka es una chica sumamente dulce.

- Pero ese imbécil de mi hermano me va a escuchar dentro de 2 semanas el muy ca…

- ¡Serena! – el tono de voz de su madre fue severo - ¿qué tipo de vocabulario es ese?

- Jejeje, lo lamento mami, pero eso no quita que mi hermano sea un zoquete, ni que se va a escapar de una posible castración de mi parte – la última parte de la frase la dijo tan baja que ni su prometido alcanzó a escucharla del todo.

- Hija debemos ir a ver a los chicos – la sonrisa que tenían las 2 mujeres en esa habitación era de total ternura – y en el camino me vas diciendo que te dijo el doctor de tu estado de salud.

- Está bien – parándose de un salto – pero ahora vamos que si no los chicos me asesinarán por atrasarlos más.

Y así mientras las mujeres estaban platicando en el carro camino a la casa de los amigos de la rubia, 2 jóvenes que se dirigían a una dirección completamente opuesta iban platicando un tanto acaloradamente.

- Te vienen a correr – sonriendo sarcásticamente – y no puedo hacer nada para defenderte Ante, que tonto de tu parte pensar que te iban a dejar al lado de Serena siempre.

- Por si no lo recuerdas Hotaru querida – el tono ácido era demasiado palpable en las palabras que salían de la boca del peli plateado – tú y yo tenemos un acuerdo y por lo tanto es tu obligación ayudarme en mi estancia en esa casa.

- Eres un completo idiota – mirándolo de una manera despectiva – si te controlaras un poquito más en la terrible obsesión que sientes hacia Serena te aseguro que no te marcharías de la casa.

- Hotaru – el tono amenazante no intimidó en nada a la joven – tienes que ayudarme y punto.

- Claro que te ayudaré – esbozando una risa algo siniestra – pero eso no quita que te tendrás que ir por al menos 1 mes de la casa y te aseguro que no es porque los Tsukino no te quieran cerca de su hija, sino por otra causa.

En el carro de Haruka mamá Ikuko y Serena hablaban acerca de su estado de salud, la pobre rubia a pesar de haber pedido a su madre no alterarse no lo había logrado en cuanto pronuncio las palabras anemia y es que su madre siempre había sido demasiado sobre protectora, incluso más que su padre, pero ahí estaba ahora Serena tratando de tranquilizar a su mamá con un poco de ayuda por parte de Haruka.

- Ya mamá por favor – era la vigésimo tercera vez que la joven decía esas palabras y el tono de frustración se podía escuchar con más claridad – no es para tanto, además te estás poniendo peor que Diamante.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes 2, hija? – el cambio de tema tensó a la rubia – y no digas que nada, te conozco demasiado Sere y sé que las cosas no están bien, podría jurar que algo más grave que hace 3 años pasó por tu actitud.

- Tía, ya casi llegamos así que será mejor dejen la plática para después – en cuanto pronunció esas palabras la rubia miró con agradecimiento a Haruka por al menos poder postergar un poco esa plática para nada agradable.

- Sabes que esta plática no ha terminado aún Sere.

En la casa de los jóvenes se encontraban un poco preocupados ya que Hotaru había llamado hace más de una hora para avisarles que los Tsukino ya habían llegado y que tardarían un poco más porque su amiga se sentía un poco mal y se había quedado en la casa descansando.

- Te aseguro que todo es culpa de Diamante – Armand daba vueltas de un lado a otro – si no fuera demasiado posesivo con Serena.

- Cálmate Armand, tía Ikuko marcó y dijo que Serena ya había despertado y que venían en camino – la peli azul seguía leyendo el libro para ocultar la preocupación que se reflejaba en su rostro, ella al igual que los demás no dejaban de preocuparse pero era la que mejor lo disimulaba- además deberías estar feliz al parecer esos 2 no vendrán a la casa.

- Esa es una buena noticia, al menos nadie tendrá que disimular su desagrado a esas personas.

- Hay Mina, tú eres la última en disimular – la peli negra la miraba con burla – o no recuerdas la última vez que los corriste por la broma que hicieron.

- Son insoportables – mirando seriamente a un punto fijo – no me agrada para nada que esos 2 estén juntos y en casa de Sere.

- A mí tampoco me agrada en nada todo eso Mina, pero no nos queda de otra, al menos sabemos que Diamante cuida mucho a Sere y su situación no es para menos – Armand seguía dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la sala – aunque no entiendo porque aún no le dice nada a Darien.

- Ya es suficiente con que Diamante esté encima de ella todo el día como para aumentarle a Darien – la pelinegra al decir esas palabras no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia por la situación de su amiga – ya sabes cómo es ella, no quiere ser sobreprotegida y aunque no lo logre con Diamante si le sumamos a Darien en esa ecuación no la dejarán ni caminar.

- Ya veremos qué es lo que sucede – pero la joven peli azul no pudo continuar porque en ese momento tocaron el timbre de la casa – bueno ya llegaron así que… dejaremos esta plática pendiente.

La joven de cabellos castaños que desde la tarde estaba ansiosa por recibir a sus visitas tanto que se había esmerado en limpiar y cocinar como muy pocas veces se podía permitir por los estudios y el trabajo fue la que abrió la puerta topándose con la pareja de padres y prometidos así como el joven de cabellos rubios que tenía una cara que no reflejaba ningún sentimiento, signo claro de que las cosas no estaban tan bien del todo.

- Tía Ikuko, tío Kenji pasen, chicos es una alegría verlos después de 2 semanas sin reunirnos, los hemos extrañado tanto – Lita se hizo a un lado permitiéndole la entrada a los recién llegados – pasen los demás están en la sala esperándolos.

- Gracias Lita, tu siempre tan amable – mientras pasaba el Sr Tsukino – espero no los hayamos hecho esperar tanto tiempo, pero es que Sere se sentía un poco indispuesta, tanto que no fue a recibirnos al aeropuerto.

- Espero esté todo bien – la castaña se le quedó mirando con cara de preocupación a la rubia quien la tranquilizó con una dulce sonrisa – ya que también nosotros nos preocupamos algo por su tardanza, pero Hotaru nos avisó que llegarían un poco atrasados.

- Esa niña – mamá Ikuko habló con adoración al pronunciar el nombre de la joven peli negra – es una adoración y quiere mucho a mi niña, la cuida aún estando enferma, es tan linda es horrible que padezca de esa enfermedad.

- Si, una lástima…- ¿Por qué no vino con ustedes? – Lita se sorprendió al ver que ni ella ni Diamante fueron a la reunión – ¿Dónde está Diamante? es raro que no esté junto a ti Sere.

- Dijeron que tenían otros planes y que los disculparan pero que les fue imposible deshacer ese compromiso – las palabras no fueron pronunciadas con total convicción por Haruka.

- Sabes que las cosas no andan bien, ¿no es así? – le dijo en un susurro a Haruka.

- Sí lo sé – un suspiro de frustración salió por parte del rubio.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada y Darien se despertó al escuchar una voz que poco a poco se iba acercando a donde se encontraba, lo último que deseaba esa noche era que su Princesa se despertara ya que no estaba durmiendo bien en los días pasados, el estrés estaba haciendo estragos en ella y no era saludable en su estado, lo que pasó a continuación lo dejó sorprendido pero lo que lo dejó en shock fueron las palabras, sin previo aviso la puerta del dormitorio fue abierta bruscamente logrando con esto que Serena se despertara algo agitada por el ruido, adiós al esfuerzo empleado en lograr hacer que se durmiera, las luces se prendieron, dejando ver a un Diamante bastante pasado de copas.

- ¿Tú estúpido Chiba que haces en mi habitación, compartiendo el lecho con mi mujer?¿Eso era una broma de mal gusto verdad?, porque de no ser así el mundo del joven se derrumbaría y al ver el rostro de su novia dudó, ¿era en serio que dormían juntos?, ¿su prometida dormía con _su _primo?, ¡necesitaba que hablara ya!

- ¿Princesa?

- Darien – sus ojos estaban vidriosos y miraba su regazo.

- Di algo por favor – eso era algo menor a un susurro pero aún así la joven lo escuchó claramente.

- Yo… Darien yo… sácalo de aquí por favor – los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, el joven hizo lo que la rubia le pidió en forma ausente y cuando cerró la puerta con seguro la joven se aventó a sus brazos llorando abiertamente – él… debe irse, la otra noche a intentado… oh Darien quiero que se vaya.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha intentado?, ¿Princesa? – tomándole la barbilla para que lo mirara – dime que es lo ¿qué ha pasado? – mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños - ¿se ha atrevido a…

- ¡No lo digas!, simplemente has que se vaya, por favor…

- ¡Dímelo – los nudillos estaban blancos de la presión de los puños – dime que es lo que pasó!

- Quiso propasarse conmigo – un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios y en ese mismo instante se dejó caer al piso aferrándose a Darien – estaba dormida y cuando sentí sus caricias me desperté, lo separé de mi, salí corriendo junto a ti…

- ¡Lo voy a matar en este mismo instante!

- ¡Por favor amor! – llorando amargamente – Perdóname…

- ¿Dime donde te tocó?

- Dari…

- Por favor, quiero borrar las huellas de él sobre tu piel – agachándose a la altura de la chica y tomando su cara entre sus manos – quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche, todas las noches por el resto de mi vida – mientras la besaba de manera demandante.

- Te amo – susurró contra los labios del pelinegro – te amo tanto mi Darien.

Continuará…


	12. Rotos Estamos rotos

**Roto… mi corazón está roto…**

- ¿Ahí también? – preguntó algo incrédulo el joven pelinegro – no juegues conmigo Princesa.  
- ¡No!, pero quiero que me beses ahí – lo dijo entre jadeos y completamente sonrojada – tenía tanto tiempo que no me hacías el amor.  
- Te juro que no fue porque no quisiera – mientras la besaba tiernamente – no volverá a pasar un día en el cual no te haga el amor, no aguanto más para que estemos casados, te amo tanto mi Princesa.  
- Y yo a ti más Darien, mi Darien.

En otro cuarto de la casa un peli plateado azotó la puerta del cuarto logrando que una peli negra se despertara sumamente asustada, quien al verlo solo atinó a regalarle una sonrisa burlona y aventarle un frasco que tenía a la mano, haciendo que el contenido de este quedara esparcido en el piso.

- Largo de mi cuarto Diamante – señalándole la puerta – déjame descansar, no estoy de humor para soportarte en estos momentos.  
- ¿Qué, acaso ya te regresaron los síntomas? – en tono cínico - ¿no crees que deberías decirle a tu adorado amigo Darien o a Serena?, se sentirán defraudados al saber que estas teniendo una recaída, no es bueno eso para tu diagnóstico.  
- Sí, lo que tu digas ahora por favor lárgate y déjame dormir, mañana cuando estés menos borracho platicamos – cubriéndose nuevamente con las sábanas – niño estúpido.  
- Pequeña – acostándose a su lado y acariciándola por encima de las sábanas – no me puedes dejar así.  
- Diamante, por favor – asomando su rostro – en serio estoy cansada como para escucharte, no es mi culpa que seas lo suficientemente estúpido para haber entrado al cuarto de Serena, estando tus tíos aquí es más que obvio que ellos dormirían juntos.  
- Ikuko tiene que cambiar de opinión – apretando los puños – odio que vea a Darien como lo mejor para mi corazón, ella se merece a alguien mejor…  
- Alguien como tú ¿no? – en tono burlón – por si no lo has notado Diamante, ella te quiere como si fueras su hermano, nunca te verá como algo más.  
- Lo sé – en tono melancólico – pero yo no la veo así, me encantaría que las cosas fueran diferentes.  
- Mañana temprano tendrás que tomar un vuelo a Japón – mirándolo seriamente – tu familia tiene problemas y te necesitan allá, si bien te va, podrás volver en un mes, aunque dudo que logres regresar en ese tiempo.  
- ¿Por qué presiento que sabes más de lo que me dices? – mientras se acurrucaba más al cuerpo de Hotaru y emitía un bostezo – dime lo que sabes…  
- Pronto lo sabrás – mientras acariciaba sus cabellos – todo esto lo hago por tu bien, no lo olvides, pero más que por tu bien por el mío.

La mañana llegó y con ella los recuerdos desagradables que se vivieron en la noche, los agradables aún invadían el corazón de cierta pareja, pero el aprecio que cierto peli negro sentía hacía el que consideraba hasta hace poco su mejor amigo desapareció en un santiamén al enterarse de que fue capaz de tocar de manera nada inocente a su Princesa, su Serena.

- Vamos, tienen que levantarse – mamá Ikuko entró a la habitación – tenemos tanto que hacer, comprar las cosas para el bebé y ya se hizo demasiado tarde.  
- Mamá por favor 5 minutos más – contestó la rubia abrazando más a Darien – es sábado, es pecado levantarse temprano.  
- Nada, nada, apúrate a levantarte Serena que tu padre no tarda en venir – mientras le hacía señas a Darien para que la ayudara con la misión de levantarla – y si te encuentra aún en cama y en brazos de Darien lo matará.  
- Vamos Princesa, hazle caso a tu mamá además puedes dormir en la tarde – mientras la besaba – yo me aseguraré de que tomes tu siesta.  
- Está bien, está bien – mientras hacía un adorable puchero – nada más porque podré tomar la siesta al rato, pero tú no te salvarás de venir con nosotras.  
- ¿Qué, yo por qué? – con cara de terror – yo no sé de esas cosas  
- Porque es tu hijo al que llevo en mi vientre.  
- Lo sé y eso me hace inmensamente feliz – besándola dulcemente en los labios – ahora vamos, ve a tomar una ducha.  
- Los esperamos en el comedor para desayunar – mientras se marchaba la madre de Serena de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la casa un joven de cabellos plateados se despertaba con un insoportable dolor de cabeza, al mirar a su alrededor se dio cuenta en donde se encontraba y al voltear y ver a la pelinegra que estaba a su lado más pálida de lo normal se sobresaltó.

- Hotaru, despierta – al rozar su brazo se dio cuenta que estaba muy fría – Hotaru ¿estás bien?  
- Ante, ne-necesito mis me-dicinas – logró susurrar tenuemente la pelinegra – están…  
- Tranquila, sé donde están – mientras se dirigía al tocador de la joven y abría un cajón – tendrás que estar internada.  
- Ante, por favor – susurró la joven antes de desvanecerse.  
- ¡Hotaru! – mientras tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a una ambulancia – resiste mi pequeña libélula pronto estarás bien.

Se encontraban 5 personas en la sala de espera del hospital aguardando por noticias de cierta pelinegra que había sido ingresada hace más de 2 hrs y aún no tenían noticias de ella, mientras un joven de cabellos plateados caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado por la situación, una joven rubia trataba de controlar sus inmensas ganas de llorar desconsoladamente por no tener noticias y un pelinegro la abrazaba para reconfortarla con la mirada perdida en una lugar incierto mientras su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.

- Familiares de la joven Tomoe – llegó una joven enfermera – por favor síganme.  
- ¿Cómo se encuentra Hotaru? – preguntó la señora en algo más alto a un susurro - ¿está bien?  
- En unos momentos el doctor les dirá la condición de la joven Tomoe – mirando dulcemente a todos los presentes – por aquí por favor – mientras abría la puerta.  
- ¿Los señores Chiba? – preguntó el doctor al ver entrar a 5 personas al consultorio – Solo puedo hablar con los tutores de la señorita Tomoe.  
- Somos nosotros doctor – la cara de confusión fue palpable en el doctor al ver quiénes eran los tutores - ¿Cómo se encuentra Hotaru?  
- La paciente se encuentra estable por el momento – la mirada que tenía dio a entender que había algo más bajo esas palabras – me gustaría hablar en privado con ustedes.  
- Estaremos afuera – mientras salen del consultorio.  
- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Hotaru doctor? – expresó con preocupación la joven rubia.  
- Como le acabo de comentar hace un momento se encuentra estable – el doctor lanzó un suspiro – pero necesito que autoricen una intervención quirúrgica, el corazón de la joven ha comenzado a debilitarse de una manera más rápida que antes.  
- ¿Cuál es el porcentaje de éxito doctor? – el joven apretó más a su cuerpo a la chica – ya que el riesgo ha aumentado necesito saber cuáles son sus opciones.  
- El riesgo sigue siendo prácticamente el mismo, a menos que la joven desee seguir posponiendo la operación, si es así pronto necesitará un corazón nuevo y…  
- La lista de espera es larga – la rubia dijo entre sollozos – debo hablar con ella.  
- ¿Podríamos verla? – está vez el pelinegro sabía que las cosas iban a ser más difíciles que la vez anterior – Por favor.  
- Claro, permítanme los llevo a su habitación.  
- ¡Hotaru! – mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba la pequeña joven – mi libélula, ¿cómo te sientes?  
- Como si tuviera muriendo lentamente – la respuesta de la joven solo ensombreció más la mirada de sus tutores – pero no se preocupen, pronto me sentiré mejor – mientras tomaba la mano de Serena para hacerle saber que se encontraba bien.  
- Libélula, tú bien sabes que…  
- Sí, Mi ángel lo sé, así que no te preocupes – mientras le sonreía – solo prométeme que estarás a mi lado y yo con gusto me opero.  
- Por siempre Hotaru – mientras le besaba la frente – te quiero pequeña libélula, como no tienes idea.  
- Tanto como yo a ti.

En una parte de Inglaterra unos chicos discutían por algo simple haciendo las cosas más difíciles, Yaten y Rei se gritaban y las cosas parecían comenzar a salirse de control.

- Ya no lo soporto Yaten – las lágrimas corrían libre por las mejillas de Rei – lo mejor será terminar.  
- Eres imposible Rei – esa mirada fría que casi nunca dejaba salir, ahora estaba en su rostro – si esa es tu decisión final.  
- Sí, eso es lo que quiero – el corazón de la pelinegra se hacía pedazos en ese momento – eres imbécil, no me lo puedo creer.  
- Nos vemos, no tengo nada más que decirte – el joven se alejó de Rei dejándola con la palabra en la boca sin esperar nada más.  
- ¡Uyyy!, pero que idiota.

Mientras, Diamante estaba en el aeropuerto preocupado y triste por su mejor amiga que estaba internada en el hospital pero su viaje era imposible posponerlo, después de que anunciaron su vuelo por última vez se dirigió hacía su destino sin las más mínimas ganas, sin pensar que la situación en la que se encontraría sería una de las más difíciles para él.

Después de una semana hoy es por fin el día en que intervendrán a Hotaru, la cual se encuentra sumamente nerviosa, sus padres quienes no han podido asistir por problemas simplemente dijeron que la cuidaran y en cuando tuvieran un tiempo libre irían a verla, Darien y Serena se encuentran en la sala de espera mientras se lleva a cabo la intervención, esperan que las cosas salgan bien.

- ¿Cómo crees que salga Hotaru amor? – pregunta la rubia mientras se abraza más fuerte a su pareja.  
- No te preocupes, ya sabes el procedimiento es algo sencillo, lo único que sería problema es que el tejido esté más dañado de lo que se espera y en ese caso Hotaru necesitará un trasplante.  
- Es tan frágil, no puedo creer que las cosas estén sucediendo así – la joven siente un dolor agudo en su abdomen – espero no sea nada grave.  
- Ya verás que no pasará nada – en ese momento la joven lo estrecha fuertemente y emite un quejido – Sere ¿estás bien? ¿Amor?

La joven rubia se aferra a su pareja mientras el dolor se hace más intenso con cada segundo de pasa en algún momento siente un líquido recorrer por sus piernas y de pronto todo a su alrededor se vuelve negro.

- Serena, ¿princesa que te pasa? ¡Ayuda por favor!

La joven es atendida inmediatamente en el hospital donde tienen que intervenirla de emergencia ya que está perdiendo mucha sangre y no hay forma de salvar al producto a estas alturas. Un joven de cabellos negros se encuentra afuera en la sala de espera dando vueltas como un león enjaulado, no sabe que es lo que pasa y se están tardando cada segundo más.

Después de tanto tiempo sale un doctor y pregunta por la familia de la rubia el joven se acerca y la noticia que recibe lo deja en shock, su querida Princesa ha perdido a su bebé, esa pequeña vida que venía en camino y siendo esperado por parte de las dos con muchas ilusiones y amor. No puede soportarlo más su tristeza es grande y se dirige a la habitación de la joven con el corazón totalmente destrozado, agonizante de tanto dolor difícil de soportar, al entrar se encuentra con una Serena acostada en la cama y durmiendo, al mirarla respirar tranquilamente se da cuenta de las lágrimas que se deslizan por su mejilla aún en ese estado, sin ni siquiera verlo venir una enorme ira se apodera de él mientras la joven de cabellos como el sol se despierta.

- Darien, yo – y sin más se suelta a llorar desconsoladamente.  
- En qué momento decidiste dejarme a un lado Serena, tal vez si me hubieras hecho un poco de espacio para platicar de que te sentías mal, preguntarme, dejar que te ayudara, no estaría pasando esto – alzando la voz – pero por lo visto tu idea de pareja es algo obtusa y es más importante cualquier otra cosa que nuestro hijo – con un dejo de tristeza.  
- Darien por favor, yo no quería esto – mientras estira la mano hacia él.  
- No me digas nada, porque cualquier cosa que digas en estos momentos no la creeré, no tengo, ni quiero encontrar alguna buena excusa para poder justificar tus acciones, mismas que nos llevaron hasta este punto, ¿acaso no te das cuenta que has destrozado mi corazón con todo esto?, ¿es que no deseabas tener a nuestro pequeño?, porque si es así como diablos pudiste ilusionarme de esa manera para luego arrebatarme lo que más amaba en este mundo aparte de ti.  
- ¿Y cómo diablos crees que me siento yo?, completamente feliz – con sarcasmo y tocándose el vientre inconscientemente mientras las lágrimas no paran de brotan de sus ojos azul cielo totalmente oscurecidos – no eres el único que está sufriendo, como tú dices Darien, ¡era nuestro pequeño!, lo amo más que a mi vida y…  
- ¡Pues no se notó, porque de amarlo tanto como dices mi hijo aún estaría en tú vientre y no fuera de este!  
- ¡Ya por favor Darien!  
- ¡Si, tienes razón, ya basta!, creo que no pudiste decir mejores palabras para esta situación, este es nuestro final – apretando los puños – no hay nada más para que tú y yo podamos permanecer juntos – marchándose de la habitación.  
- No… – llorando – no puedo vivir sin ti tampoco Darien – diciendo lo último en un susurro antes de perder la conciencia nuevamente.

Increible o no ese día era... _Nuestro Primer Aniversario_...

THE END

* * *

Bueno chicas esté es el tan ansiado final... Lo sé... inconcluso pero no se preocupen ya que tiene rato que he comenzado la secuela aún no va muy avanzada como me gustaría pero ya tengo la idea desarrollada en mi cabeza... solo les puedo decir que la otra será algo más fuerte, tocaré temas como la drogadicción, el alcoholismo y la prostitución, entre otros.

Como pueden notar esta fue mi primera historia y la amo completamente tenia una idea diferente cuando la cree en mi mente hace más de 3 años, debo decir que la dejé inconclusa durante mucho tiempo hasta hace unos pocos meses, y tenia en mente cambiarla completamente pero no puedo, me niego a cambiar algo ya que cuando la escribí lo hice en una etapa de mi vida en la que la alegría y luego la tristeza invadieron mi vida.

Así que este no es un adiós si no un hasta luego espero dejen sus comentarios y espero me acompañen en la segunda parte de este historia, donde veremos todos los cambios que han sufrido nuestros protagonistas.


End file.
